¡Que no te soporto!
by nedia
Summary: Personajes de J.K Rowling. Spoilers DH. la niña de Ron y cierto rubio!Eres un grosero, un soberbio, un fiestero, un impresentable.Mala para los summary sorry!Pero disfruten!
1. Desquiciante

**Capitulo 1. DESQUICIANTE**

-quita tu pie de mi pie.

-pues no te cruces delante de mí.

-shh! Callaos de una vez.-susurró Albus con gesto cansado.-sois como unos críos.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo.-no deberíamos estar aquí. Os he dicho miles de veces que no hagáis estos viajecitos nocturnos…pero vosotros ni caso, claro.

Scorpious rió socarronamente.-por supuesto. Por eso tú siempre terminas acompañándonos.

-si os acompaño es para vigilaros.-repuso la pelirroja ofendida.

-claro…-el rubio miró fijamente a la chica.-yo creo que nos acompañas porque te gusta uno de nosotros…y dado que Albus es tu primo….

Rose exclamó un sonoro "ja" cargado de ironía. Albus rodó los ojos.-que os calléis.-volvió a repetir con voz pausada.-al final esa vieja gata nos va a encontrar. Ya estaba aquí cuando estudiaban nuestros padres..¿Cuántos años se supone que puede vivir una gata?

-quizá sea su hija.-contestó Rose analizando el pasillo.-oye, aquí no hay ninguna estatua. Volvamos cada uno a su sala común.

-la leona no resultó ser tan valiente.-dejó caer divertido el rubio.

-¿te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te odio?-contestó ella con una fría sonrisa.-te odio.-terminó tajante con una mueca de enfado.

-oye sois unos pelmazos.-se quejó el moreno acercándose hasta la esquina del pasillo.-la próxima vez no salgas de Griffindor, Rose.

La chica emitió un gritito ofendido.-¿prefieres que te acompañe este…éste a que te acompañe tu prima?

El rubio sonrío con malicia.-¿y tú para que quieres acompañarle si esto está prohibido? La niñita prefecta no hace cosas malas.

-que te den Malfoy.-contestó ella colorada de indignación.

Albus suspiró resignado.-mejor vendremos otro día. No me estoy enterando más que de vuestras continuas discusiones.

El chico susurró unas palabras sobre un viejo mapa y el dibujo fue desapareciendo por momentos.

-como se entere tío Harry de que le has quitado el mapa igual te mata.-informó la chica mirando ceñuda el viejo pergamino.

Scorpious comenzó a gesticular exageradamente sin emitir ninguna palabra. Albus sonrío cuando Rose miró con profundo rencor al rubio y éste se puso a silbar desviando su mirada.

Estaba clarísimo que esos dos se llevaban a matar.

Si su tío se enterara de que Rose y Scorpious compartían además de los comentarios ácidos, las aventuras nocturnas por el castillo, lo mismo le daba un ataque.

-el mapa me lo dejó James.-se apresuró a decir cuando Rose se acercó y le arrebató el pergamino.-el último año que estuvo aquí. Y estoy seguro de que papá conoce que tenemos uno de sus tesoros.

Rose se encogió de hombros y le volvió a entregar el pergamino. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su vaquero.-"lumos"-susurró con voz bajita.-yo me voy a dormir. Hacer lo que queráis. Si os pillan no quiero saber nada.

-ni siquiera tienes el deber de velar por nosotros, oh gran Weasley.-contestó de forma irónica el rubio.

-a mí no se me ocurriría velar por ti en mi vida, Malfoy.-respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.-no me interesas en lo más mínimo. Solo me preocupo por mi primo..porque ya se sabe….dime con quien andas y te diré quien eres…

Albus sonrío con ternura. Se acercó hasta Rose y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-¿Qué haría yo sin mi primita?-espetó con voz melosa.

-¿divertirte más?-sugirió el rubio.

Rose aspiró aire.-Albus…te juro que algún día lo mato. ¿cómo demonios se te ocurrió juntarte con este personaje?

Scorpious endureció su mirada.- ¿tienes algún problema?

Rose le devolvió la mirada cargada de rencor.-¿te los enumero? Eres un grosero, un soberbio, un fiestero, un impresentable..-enumeraba la chica con los dedos de la mano.

-y soy un Malfoy.-terminó él con voz dura.

Rose se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente los ojos canela del chico.-sí…eres un Malfoy.

Albus carraspeó discretamente.-empiezo a tener frío aquí parado. Te acompañamos y nos vamos a nuestra casa.-informó el moreno apoyando sus manos en la espalda de la chica.

La pelirroja se revolvió sin dejar de mirar al rubio.-me voy yo sola, gracias.-contestó fríamente.-no necesito que me acompañéis.

El rubio apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon.¿ por que tenía que ser tan orgullosa y pedante?

-como no!-exclamó furioso.-la niña se hace la valiente…eso de ser de Gryffindor..

-que te den, Malfoy.-entrecortó ella adquiriendo por momentos un color rojo brillante en sus mejillas.

-si tu primo quiere acompañarte…

-si mi primo quiere acompañar a alguien que se busque una novia!-contestó ella alejándose.

-eh!-protestó el moreno.-Rose no seas cabezona.

-¡déjala!-espetó el rubio.-si no quiere que le acompañemos.

La pelirroja frenó y volvió a zancadas hasta Scorpious.-como si tú quisieras acompañarme!-gritó acalorada.

-¡como si tú quisieras que yo te acompañara!-contestó él haciendo aspavientos.

-pues claro que no!-respondió ella enérgicamente.

-pues eso.

-bien!-terminó la pelirroja volviendo a darle la espalda y comenzando a caminar con pasos agigantados.

-bien!-repitió el rubio andando en dirección contraria.

La chica se volvió.-vale-gritó de nuevo comenzando a caminar

El rubio levantó su brazo como quien espanta algo.-obstinada.-masculló entre dientes.

Albus observó como ambos caminaban rápidamente en direcciones opuestas. No se molestó en decirles que precisamente sus salas comunes estaban en dirección contraria. Suspiró cuando ambos pararon en seco y dieron la vuelta. Y sonrío con diversión cuando se cruzaron y Scorpious masculló un "¿y tú que haces ahí parado?"

-buenas noches.-se despidió Albus divertido

-buenas noches.-contestó ella a regañadientes.

En silencio el moreno apreció como Rose desaparecía tras la esquina. Albus miró a Scorpious, que daba la espalda por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja, y enarcó una ceja.-deberíais arreglar vuestras diferencias.

-oh cállate y ve detrás de ella!-exclamó con una mueca de frustración.-te espero en la sala común.

Albus sonrió más. Aún se sorprendía como después de cuatro años con esos dos no se había vuelto loco. Era desquiciante aguantarlos. No habían hecho más que comenzar el quinto curso y ya había surgido otra de sus desesperantes peleas.

Aunque muy en el fondo, Albus reconocía que esa extraña pareja le divertía.

Notas: Hola gente! Aquí tenéis un nuevo fic sobre esta parejita! Espero que os guste…en esta historia no me queda más remedio que caracterizar a estos nuevos personajes. En "lo que le faltaba" resultó más fácil porque prácticamente fue Ron el personaje principal.

Espero no defraudaros.

Mandarme un review opinando sobre este capi!! Acepto todo tipo de críticas!


	2. Testaruda

**Notas de mi!: Hola…¿cómo van las fiestas? Espero que muy bien. Todos muy alegres, todos muy felices,todos muy cantarines…Bueno..me toca agradecer a "**Doutzen.VonTesse, kotte-potter, BiAnK rAdClIfFe, Any Weasley y emeraude.lefey"

**Por haberme dejado esos espléndidos reviews. Gracias, gracias y gracias.**

**Por cierto, emeraude.lefey…te agradezco los consejos. Se que quizás, donde tenga que ir una mayúscula muchas veces se me pasa, pero eso es por escribir tan rápido en el ordenador y luego corregirlo deprisa. Esto es porque, además de escribir fanfics, tengo una vida muy ajetreada con los estudios, mis hermanos, mi familia, mi novio…vamos..que tengo que repartir tiempo para todo.**

**A las demás, gracias por el apoyo. Rose-Scorpious (se que se escribe Scorpius, pero a mi me gusta más Scorpious) al ataque!**

**Espero que os siga gustando a todas este nuevo capitulo. Y que quede claro que todas las críticas son bienvenidas…(si son constructivas mejor…nunca sabe bien que te digan "vaya historia más mala"..si han de decir eso, al menos que se busquen unas determinadas palabras)**

**Sin más, os dejo con el siguiente cap.! Los personajes son de J.K Rowling..aunque las personalidades me las esté inventando conforme escribo. **

**A disfrutar! Y FELICES FIESTAS**

**CAPITULO 2 TESTARUDA**

Los ojos azules de la pelirroja se fijaron de nuevo en los de color arena. Los primeros transmitían profundo desdén, los segundos parecían burlones.

-¿no tienes más mesas en las que sentarte a esperar a Albus?-preguntó la pelirroja con un susurro apagado.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.-me gusta aquí.

La chica volvió su mirada al libro y pasó de hoja. Lo mejor era hacerle caso omiso, es decir…no hacerle ni caso. Asomó sus ojillos por encima del libro para encontrarse de nuevo con los de Scorpious mirándola fijamente, portando una sonrisa socarrona. Volvió a bajar su mirada hasta el libro. No hacerle caso…eso era…no hacerle caso. Paciencia. Por Merlín que intentaba tener paciencia…pero nadie parecía querer dársela.

Era impulsiva, como su padre.

-¿quieres parar de una vez?-rechinó ella cerrando el libro.

Scorpious parpadeó un par de veces fingiendo asombro.-si no estoy haciendo nada!-exageró el chico en voz baja.

-me estas mirando...me sabe muy mal que me miren fijamente. No me gusta porque me desconcentro.-contestó ella muy deprisa, alterada.

Scorpious la miró extrañado.-si eres cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.-repuso con inicio de una sonrisa.

-eso es diferente.-contestó la pelirroja.-bueno..no. Tengo que prepararme mentalmente antes de salir al campo.-confesó apoyando uno de sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su cabeza sobre su mano abierta.-una vez que he conseguido tranquilizarme, no puedo pensar en que medio Howgarts está en las gradas mirando.

Scorpious asintió levemente.-eres extraña.-susurró él perplejo.-jamás me había parado a pensar que tú tenías miedo al público.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo, apoyó el otro codo sobre la mesa y dejó reposar su cabeza sobre las manos.-no es miedo.-dijo determinante.

El rubio alzó las cejas.-si tú lo dices..

-en serio.-insistió ella.-no es miedo…es solo que me pongo nerviosa. Nunca se si voy a defraudar a quien está pendiente de mi. Nunca se si voy a decepcionar a quien me está mirando fijamente hacer algo.

El chico sonrió de lado. - ¿y en que sentido no me quieres defraudar a mí si te miro? ¿en si voy a pensar si eres guapa o fea..si tienes granos o pecas?

Rose rodó los ojos resignada.-para una vez que tenemos una conversación medio civilizada me doy cuenta de que contigo es perder el tiempo.-concluyó levantándose de la mesa.

Scorpious esbozó una sonrisa triunfadora y la vio acercarse hasta el estante de la biblioteca a dejar el libro que minutos antes estaba leyendo. Pero esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo del rostro cuando sus ojos miraron lo que él jamás hubiera querido mirar de la Weasley. Su sonrisa desapareció por completo cuando comprobó, frustrado y asombrado, que la pelirroja tenía unas caderas exquisitas y lo que seguía a ellas por debajo no se quedaba atrás.

Tragó saliva y desvió rápidamente su mirada, se levantó casi de un salto y salió deprisa de la biblioteca rascando su nuca con insistencia.

-Sious!-exclamó Albus frenando bruscamente al rubio.-¿solo llego tres minutos tarde y ya te largas? Menudo amigo.-dejó caer con una sonrisa divertida.

Scorpious se encogió de hombros cargando de nuevo una sonrisa. Se metió las manos en los pantalones cuando Rose pasó a su lado, saludó a su primo y se le quedó mirando fijamente.

-Sious eh?-carcajeó.-no se cual de los dos es más ridículo.

Albus se apresuró a tirar de la túnica de su prima en un intento de hacerla callar. A Scorpious no le gustaba su nombre. Reconocía que era absurdo. Aunque también reconocía que le gustaba lo original. Por eso, cuando tenían once años, estuvieron pensando un nombre con el que llamarle que mantuviera esa originalidad; ese estandarte de un Malfoy. "Sious" fue lo primero que dijo Albus después de meditarlo mucho. Y el sobrenombre pareció gustarle al rubio.

También era cierto que únicamente lo llamaba así el moreno. Los demás lo llamaban por su nombre, o simplemente por su apellido.

Y a pesar de que "Scorpious" sonara casi ridículo, él siempre contestaba cordialmente a cada uno que le hablaba.

Había logrado encontrar un lugar en Slytherin. Por su fría lógica y la forma de buscar soluciones a los problemas, era querido por los de su casa. El hecho de que portara el apellido Malfoy no le acarreaba ningún problema, porque él era un chico divertido aunque irónico, y no solían existir los comentarios de "los Malfoy fueron unos cobardes" que aunque cierto, sabían que podían conducir a un enfrentamiento con el chico.

-será que tu nombre es mucho más bonito.-contestó con seriedad el rubio.-"Rose".-prosiguió con desprecio.-lo único que indica tu nombre es la falta de originalidad de tus padres.

La pelirroja se soltó del brazo de su primo y se adelantó hasta quedar frente a frente de Scorpious.-no te atrevas a insultar a mi familia.-siseó con enemistad.-porque si mis padres tuvieron falta de originalidad, quizás fuera porque los tuyos tuvieron demasiada. Tanta que acabaron por llamarte tal y como eres. Un capullo que destila veneno cada vez que abre la boca.

Scorpious cruzó el entrecejo. Apretó sus puños fuertemente dentro de los bolsillos y una vez que pasaron por su cabeza numerosas cualidades de la pelirroja, sonrió cínicamente.

Albus suspiró.-venga ya! Son solo las cinco de la tarde. Yo no pienso aguantaros. Me largo. Apañaros vosotros.

Rose volteó hasta su primo.-quédate tú con tu amiguito, yo ya me iba.-espetó tajante y comenzando a andar con pasos agigantados y con la cabeza bien alta.

-Merlín!-exclamó el rubio frustrado.-no la aguanto! Es soberbia, es orgullosa, es arrogante..

Albus sonrió.-tiene genes Weasley y genes Granger…¿Qué esperas? Deberías conocer a mis tíos. ¿sabes? Ellos dos se llevaban casi tan mal como vosotros.

Scorpious alzó las cejas.-¿a que viene eso?

El moreno se encogió de hombros.-acabaron casándose.

El rubio dio un pequeño puñetazo sobre el brazo de Albus.-cállate.-susurró con aburrimiento.-búscate otro hobby.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Scorpious no podía creer que llegara tarde. Él! Que siempre se jactaba de ser puntual. ¿Cómo iba a llegar tarde a los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Una razón lógica era que el obseso del capitán había convocado el entrenamiento a las siete y media de la tarde. En pleno invierno. Definitivamente…ese deporte le acabaría matando.

Giró con rapidez la esquina, sujetando fuertemente su escoba negra. Y casi pisó a un niño que estaba en el suelo haciendo vete tú a saber qué.

-eh! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?-preguntó furioso el rubio manteniendo el equilibrio.

Unos ojos castaños le miraron fijamente bajo unas cejas pelirrojas. El chico cruzó el entrecejo.-¿te lo tengo que explicar o te lo figuras tú solito?

Sobre el suelo, expandidas, se encontraban numerosas piezas de ajedrez. El chico no tenía más de doce años y sujetaba una cajita de madera donde iba colocando una a una cada figura.

Desde arriba se apreciaban los rulos de su pelo rojo y Scorpious pudo ver el estandarte de Ravenclaw en su pecho. De nuevo se fijó en su pelo y la imagen de Rose apareció en su mente.

-¿eres un Weasley?.-la pregunta le salió por curiosidad y la mirada castaña del muchacho se clavó en sus ojos.

Scorpious se alzó de hombros.-lo pregunto porque eres pelirrojo.

-¿tú eres un Dewert?-contestó el chico con voz pausada.

Scorpious negó con la cabeza. Ni siquiera conocía ese apellido.

-ah.-prosiguió el pelirrojo.-como eres rubio.

Scorpious le miró con incertidumbre. ¿Ese crío le estaba vacilando?

-verás es que a mi curso viene una chica rubia que se apellida Dewert y como me dijo que tenía dos hermanos mayores aquí en Hogwarts…

-¿me estas tomando el pelo?-preguntó Scorpious apoyando la escoba en la pared. Que un niño de doce años contestara eso a un alumno de quince era algo antinatural.

-no…solo estoy siguiendo tu propia teoría.-contestó el chico volviendo a recoger las piezas de ajedrez.-así tu mismo te darás cuenta de que es absurda.

El rubio estaba tan impactado que se quedó plantado, mirando como ese crío endemoniado recogía un caballo blanco.

No se percató hasta que escuchó su voz, que Rose Weasley se había acercado hasta ellos.

Para sorpresa suya, la chica hablaba al muchacho.

-¿otra vez se te ha roto la caja?-preguntó con voz cansada.-anda trae.-prosiguió poniéndose de rodillas y quitando al chico la caja de madera.

-no se me ha roto.-contestó el niño quitándosela de nuevo.-solo se me ha caído.

-eso te pasa por llevarla de un lado para otro. ¿a que fin vas tan cargado?-regañó ella ayudando a recoger dos piezas que encontró a su izquierda.

Scorpious carraspeó y ambos miraron al rubio.

-¿y tú que haces aquí?-preguntó la pelirroja toscamente.-¿no tienes cosas mejores que hacer que quedarte ahí de pie en vez de ayudarle a recoger?

Esa chica conseguía reprocharle un millón de cosas en una sola pregunta. Merlín…era tan desesperante.

-no necesito que nadie me ayude a recogerlas.-repuso el chico.

-eres un cabezón.-contestó ella poniéndose en pie.

-y tú una mandona.-repuso él imitándola.

Scorpious rodó los ojos. Apreció un peón negro cerca de pie derecho y se agachó a cogerlo.

-anda toma.-entrecortó el rubio la "conversación" de los dos pelirrojos tendiendo la pieza al chico.

-gracias.-contestó sinceramente el pequeño.- y sí..soy un Weasley. Soy Hugo Weasley Granger, efectivamente soy pelirrojo aunque no por ello etiquetado…y desgraciadamente soy hermano de ella.

Scorpious sonrió divertido y guiñó un ojo con complicidad al chico. Quizás no fuera tan endemoniado como había pensado. De hecho, cuando vio el rostro ofendido de la chica, empezó a pensar que ese chaval era un encanto. Rose se cruzó de brazos.

-si no os importa yo me marcho.-anunció el chico.-tengo una partida de ajedrez-prosiguió mirando a su hermana con una mirada que claramente decía "¿Por qué si no iba a llevar la caja de las piezas y el tablero?"

-está bien está bien.-espetó la pelirroja con frustración.-vete ya

El chico sonrió y después de ingeniárselas para dar la mano al rubio, comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

Rose se mordió el labio.-y suerte, enano!-gritó cuando éste iba girar en una esquina.

El chico se giró, sonrió y levantó el pulgar de la mano derecha.

-¿ese es tú hermano?-preguntó Scorpious. Había oído hablar de él. Albus le había relatado una vez todos sus familiares. Y recordaba que el año anterior habían empezado Hogwarts su hermana Lily y su primo Hugo. En todo el año se había cruzado con él. Así que Albus no había podido decirle quien era. Y aunque se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez en el gran comedor..no creía que él hubiera prestado mucha atención.

-ya te lo ha dicho.-contestó ella con el ceño fruncido.-¿tienes algo que decir?

Scorpious no podía creer como alguien podía encontrarse siempre tan a la defensiva.

-bueno..-empezó él.-no tenéis el mismo tono de pelo. El tuyo es más cobrizo, más tirando a castaño.

-¿y que esperas? ¿Qué seamos dos gotas de agua?

-no…pobre chaval..tener que parecerse a ti..-contestó él con diversión.-no se lo deseo a nadie.

Las mejillas de la muchacha se tornaron rojas. Desvió su mirada hasta la pared, donde una escoba negra reposaba. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se adelantó y cogió la escoba con rapidez.-no me digas que tienes entrenamiento.

El rubio volvió a sonreír cínicamente.-¿y que vas a hacer? ¿Impedirme ir? Oh no no por favor…devuélveme la escoba.-recitó fingiendo sufrimiento.

La chica sonrió con crueldad.-no es mala idea.

Scorpious se adelantó e intentó arrebatar la escoba a la chica.-no seas niña.

Rose giró media vuelta y de nuevo el rubio se quedó con las manos vacías.-venga, weasley…que estos son juegos de niños pequeños.

El rubio volvió a intentar coger su escoba pero la chica se apartó dos pasos. El rubio se acercó de nuevo hasta la pelirroja y ella echó a correr por el pasillo. No le quedó más remedio que seguirla.

No pudo evitar pensar que efectivamente, la prima de Albus, a sus quince años, parecía más niña que su hermano de doce. Y le hizo gracia. Y sonrió con ternura.

Sin embargo, cuando alcanzó la figura de la chica al final del corredor, su sonrisa se fue congelando.

-¿la tiro..o no la tiro?-preguntó con voz infantil.-no se que hacer.-se quejó con un pucherito. Sonrió con malicia.-pero por si acaso…la tiro.

-no!-exclamó el rubio corriendo hasta ella.

Scorpious no pudo frenar a tiempo y chocó con la chica, haciéndola caer.

-¡no seas estúpido!-se quejó ella desde el suelo.-¿cómo iba a tirarla por la ventana, animal?

El rubio tendió su mano y cogiendo su codo la alzó hacia arriba.-perdona..pensé..

-no estoy tan loca.-repuso ella enfadada.

-lo siento.-volvió a repetir el rubio.-parecías tan decidida.

Rose arrugó la nariz mientras se frotaba el muslo izquierdo.-toma.-espetó entregando la escoba al slytherin.

El rubio la cogió y tocó suavemente su hombro.-¿estas bien?

La chica se revolvió farfullando un "déjame en paz, Malfoy"

-oye solo te estoy pidiendo perdón.-protestó el rubio.

-claro! Después de tirar la piedra!.-refunfuñó ella.-eres un bestia.

-si tu no hubieras jugado con mi escoba..-gruñó Scorpious como quien reprende a una niña pequeña

-¡todo esto fue porque tú te metiste conmigo!-renegó la otra

-¡porque tú no haces más que estar a la defensiva!

-¡y tú no haces más que tomarme el pelo!

-¡porque me gusta verte enfadada!-exclamó el otro tirando la escoba al suelo con malhumor.

Los ojos azules de Rose se abrieron desmesuradamente y el rubio se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.-no es que me gustes tú…quiero decir…por supuesto que tú no me gustas…es solo que me divierto.-se apresuro a corregir.-Me divierte ver como pierdes el control tan fácilmente.

Rose arrugó la nariz.-pues cómprate una mascota.-contestó con voz aguda.-imbécil.-masculló alejándose de él a zancadas.

-testaruda.-rechinó él con un susurro.

-¡idiota!-se escuchó su grito desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

Scorpious recogió la escoba del suelo preguntándose si era posible que ella tuviera el oído tan fino. Miró a través de la ventana por la cual entraba un viento gélido y apurado, miró su reloj de pulsera. Ya ni siquiera llegaría al Quidditch. Ya ni siquiera montaría en su escoba.

--------oOoOoOoOoOoOoO---------


	3. Arrogante

**N****otas de mi!: Hola!! Como estáis todos??? Espero que acabéis este año genial y empecéis este nuevo de la misma forma! No tengo mucho tiempo, asi que muchas muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews!**

**Un beso enorme y FELIZ AÑO! (espero que os guste este capitulo)**

**CAPITULO 3 ARROGANTE**

A Rose le encantaba la navidad. Disfrutaba como nadie esas fiestas y su alma de niña volvía a resurgir. Le encantaba toda la cantidad de comida que se preparaba. Fascinaba con toda la decoración navideña. Y sobre todo le gustaba el buen ambiente que había en su familia. Su padre se volvía menos gruñón, y todo el día andaba sonriendo y dando besos. Era contagioso.

A Rose le hechizaba el invierno. Sí, era cierto que el frío se aguantaba peor que el calor. Pero los momentos cerca de la chimenea, el aire gélido golpeando en su cara y la nieve que engrandecía la belleza del paisaje, no tenían precio.

-oye Rose!-exclamó una voz desde el sofá de la sala común.-no se te ocurrirá salir a volar ahora ¿no?

La pelirroja se enfundó los guantes y sonrío con complicidad. Con paso decidido salió de la sala común despidiéndose de sus compañeros. Cargando su escoba de color madera oscura. Estaba dispuesta a salir a volar un rato. Hacía frío. Había nevado. Pero no había amenaza de tormenta.

La sensación era maravillosa. Sentir ese frío en la cara y notar como las mejillas ardían.

-hola Rose.-saludó una chica morena con un gorrito de lana azul.

-Lily.-saludó con ternura la chica.

Lily tenía la cara llena de pecas. Sus ojos almendrados de un color marrón vivaz demostraban la energía de la muchacha. Aunque sus mejillas coloradas también denotaban la timidez que la joven parecía tener a sus doce años.

-¿vas a salir ahora?-preguntó escudriñando con sus ojos a su prima.-yo he quedado con mis amigas. Vamos a estudiar un poco.

Rose sonrío.-buena chica.-palmeó la cabeza de Lily.

-no me trates como una cría-se quejó con una sonrisa la pecosa.-y ten cuidado.-se despidió de Rose antes de comenzar de nuevo a caminar.

Rose continuó su camino portando una amplía sonrisa. Miraba a su izquierda y a su derecha para no perderse detalle de cómo las armaduras habían sido decoradas con espumillón de los colores de las cuatro casas, de cómo las ventanas habían sido adornadas con muérdago alrededor.

Era gracioso ver como las chicas aprovechaban esas fiestas y se apresuraban a pasar bajo el muérdago cada vez que veían al chico que les gustaba. Y tremendamente divertido ver como los chicos caminaban más despacio, para dejar tiempo a las chicas a que llegasen a su lado.

Ya estaba cerca de la puerta principal. Ya podía oler el aire. Y eso la embriagaba. Así como a su madre jamás le entusiasmó la idea de volar, a ella le parecía una profunda forma de liberarte de todos tus problemas. Volar sin compromiso. Dejar las penas abajo; en el suelo, y solo dedicarte a mirar el cielo y el paisaje.

Una chica pasó casi corriendo a su lado, haciendo que se le escapase de las manos la escoba. Farfullando se agachó a recogerla y alzó la mirada. ¿Quién no había tenido cuidado?

Entonces apreció como unos metros por delante, un chico de pelo rubio oscurecido sonreía con prepotencia.

Muy cerca de él, una morena con las mejillas encendidas, le miraba con devoción.

-¿Qué demonios…?-masculló la pelirroja levantándose. Pudo advertir una hojita de muérdago encima de ellos y un corro de gente que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

Se acercó hasta el corro y abriéndose paso llegó hasta la primera fila. El coreo de "beso, beso, beso" le quemaba en los oídos.

Mirando a su alrededor, distinguió que más de la mitad del pequeño corro eran chicas y supuso que serían amigas de la morena.

Clavó su mirada en Scorpious. Una sensación de profundo desdén se apoderó de su estómago al sentir la sonrisa superior del chico.

Y sujetó con más fuerza la escoba cuando vio como el rubio cogía la mano de la chica con delicadeza y la besaba con galantería.

Sería idiota.

La voz de Albus le llegó a los oídos entre el nuevo coreo de "otro, otro, otro"

-es horrible ir con él a ningún lado.-se quejó el moreno con una sonrisa.-lo paran cada dos por tres. No se que le ven, la verdad.

Rose se encogió de hombros.-hay mucha niña inocente en Howgarts…

-y no tan niñas…se le han acercado hasta chicas de sexto.

Rose notaba como su malhumor iba en aumento. No le gustaba que la gente fuera tan superficial. Si de verdad conocieran al rubio, ninguna se hubiera molestado en "atraparlo" bajo el muérdago.

-además crea expectación por donde vamos.-repuso Albus con un mohín incómodo.

-esto del muérdago en una tontería.-determinó Rose clavando de nuevo sus iris azules sobre Scorpious, que levantaba las manos expresando un "calma, calma" que a Rose le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-y aún quedan tres días hasta que nos vayamos a casa.-suspiró fastidiado Albus.-creo que mejor me voy a la sala común.

Rose asintió saliendo detrás de su primo. -¿ibais a volar?

Albus levantó su escoba con una sonrisa lastimera.-a mí se me han ido las ganas, la verdad…llevo casi una hora para salir del castillo. Tú ten cuidado allí afuera, debe hacer un frío de mil demonios.

Rose vio alejarse a su primo y siguió con su camino. Ya no notaba esa embriaguez de querer notar el viento en su cara. Lo que le apetecía era desquitarse con algo; romperlo, tirarlo, golpearlo.

Era irritable tener que aguantar esa sensación incómoda en su estómago.

Cuando salió del castillo y notó el aire helado, se apresuró a sacar un gorrito de un naranja chillón con una doble C grabada. Era un gorro hecho por su abuela, expresamente pedido por su padre. Llevaba a los Chuddley Cannons en la sangre.

No le importaba que sus primos le dijesen que le quedaba horrores ese color naranja sobre su pelo. Tampoco le hacía caso a su madre cuando le proponía inocentemente comprar otro gorro. Ni tampoco a su abuela cuando le ofrecía hacerle otro.

Le gustaba ese. Y su padre era feliz solo con verla. Y ella de ver su mirada emocionada.

Sonrió cubriéndose con una bufanda de Gryffindor media cara. Ya casi había desaparecido esa sensación de su estómago.

Se dirigió al campo de quidditch y comprobó, satisfecha, que nadie estaba tan loco como ella, para salir a volar con ese tiempo.

Y cuando dio una patada en el suelo nevado y la escoba se alzó, carcajeó de júbilo. Era maravilloso.

Hizo un par de piruetas y esquivó los tres palos de gol.

Scorpious llegó al campo de quidditch pensando que Albus ya estaría allí. Pero el grito de alegría que se escuchaba cada dos por tres no era la voz del moreno.

Conocía perfectamente de quien era esa voz. Y la observó desde abajo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al bajar, los ojos azules de la chica se encontraban vidriosos debido a las lágrimas que el frío producía al volar. Le miraban, además, extrañados. Pero en segundos, su gesto apático volvió a su rostro y entrecerró sus ojos.

Scorpious sonrió a su vez al comprobar que, efectivamente, el azul de los ojos de la chica, se volvía más claro y nítido en invierno. Su sonrisa desapareció cuando se percató de en que se estaba fijando de la pelirroja.

-¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella quitándose con fuerza los guantes.

-¿a ti que te parece?

Rose bufó resignada. Dejó caer la escoba sobre la nieve y se aflojó la bufanda. Por loco que pareciera, tenía calor.

-no te quites la bufanda.-le reprendió el rubio cogiendo el extremo de la prenda.-ya se que es fea…esos colores…

-oye suelta mi bufanda- exclamó Rose tirando del extremo.

El chico tuvo que soltarla para no ahogar a la pelirroja con ella.

-¿quieres abrigarte?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.-hace un frío horroroso.

El vaho salía de la boca de ambos muchachos. Empezaba a caer la tarde, aunque apenas fueran las cinco de la tarde, la luz iba desapareciendo tras las colinas.

-¿y a ti que te importa?

-eres una puñetera niña pequeña.-se quejó el rubio incrédulo de reacción de la pelirroja.-si estas en tus días no salgas de tu cuarto.

-Merlín!-exclamó ella.-eres el más grosero…el más malcriado…el más creído..

-el más guapo..-entrecortó él con una sonrisa.- solo he venido pensando que Albus estaría aquí.-se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

Rose asintió y miró hacia ambos lado. Giró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda.- yo no veo a mi primo por aquí.

El rubio enarcó las cejas.-de eso ya me he dado cuenta. Deberías ser menos sarcástica…no te queda muy bien.

La chica se puso de nuevo los guantes. No estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo.

-¿eres de los chuddley cannos?-preguntó con interés Scorpius.

Rose se apresuró a coger la escoba. De repente le daban unas ganas horrorosas de quitarse el hortera gorrito. No le apetecía tener otro enfrentamiento con el rubio por eso. Porque sabía que podía salir poco airosa de esa batalla. ¿Con que podía defenderse? ¿con que era fan del equipo? ¿De los que iban antepenúltimos en la liga?

-van fatal este año…no han empezado con muy buen pie….

-eso es por culpa del nuevo entrenador.

-…el nuevo entrenador no sabe explotar todo su potencial.-terminó el chico decidido.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos y un amago de sonrisa cubrió el rostro de la chica.-eres de los Chuddley..-susurró ella entre sorprendida y abrumada.

El chico se rascó la nuca.-no me disgustan.-dijo con timidez.-tampoco es el equipo que más me apasione.

-Sus fintas son increíbles.-Rose se dejó caer sobre la fría nieve. Se sentó dejando a su lado la escoba.

Scorpious rodó los ojos expresando un "si tú lo dices" que la chica no pudo apreciar. Se acercó hasta ella y poniendo su mano enguantada sobre el brazo de la chica, hizo mención de subirla con fuerza.-¿quieres pillarte un resfriado?

La chica no pudo oponer resistencia y se encontró de nuevo de pie. –pareces mi madre..-susurró sacudiéndose la nieve de la capa.

Ambos se miraron fijamente. Un nuevo cosquilleo en el estómago de Rose hizo que su rostro se sonrojara. Los ojos de Scorpious eran de un marrón claro; casi canela…casi caramelo.

-bueno, me voy.-anunció deprisa la chica.-Albus se fue a su cuarto cuando te pararon en la entrada. Que disfrutes el vuelo.-exclamó comenzando a dar zancadas.

-espera.-exclamó el chico siguiéndola.-¿ya te vas? No tienes porque irte. Quédate si quieres…ya me voy yo.

Scorpious se sonrojó cuando percibió como la pelirroja se mordía el labio indecisa.

-no..en serio..Quédate tú. Yo ya he terminado..

-insisto….tengo muchas cosas que hacer.-terminó el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo.-claro.-farfulló malhumorada.

Scorpious miró extrañado a la pelirroja.-¿Qué te pasa?

-nada.-contestó ella subiendo a la escoba. Con una patada firme la escoba se alzó sobre el rubio.

-Weasley.-llamó él.

-oh! Vete a hacer todas esas cosas que tienes que hacer.-repuso ella fingiendo desinterés.- no vayas a hacer esperar a esas chicas.

¿chicas? Scorpious parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido de la reacción de la pelirroja. Cruzó el entrecejo y subiendo a la escoba se alzó con rapidez y elegancia.

No es que le tuviera que dar explicaciones. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería que pensase lo que no era. Esa chica era una paranoica.

-oye!-gritó siguiendo a la pelirroja.-espera Weasley.

Rose frenó en seco y se volvió furiosa.-¿te quieres ir de una maldita vez?

Scorpious alzó las cejas.-pues ahora no me da la gana. Vete tú.-espetó con superioridad.

-tú no eres quien para decirme que me vaya, idiota.-contestó la chica.

Una motita helada rozó el labio de la chica. Y tras esa, otras más rozando su mejilla, su nariz, su frente. Levantó su mirada hacia el cielo y parpadeó un par de veces. Comenzaba a nevar y a pesar de sentir aspereza en ese momento, sonrió.

-está nevando.-la voz del rubio consiguió que lo mirara. Rose no dejó de sonreír. Y el rubio descendió seguido de la pelirroja.

La chica soltó la escoba nada más tocar el suelo y comenzó a girar y a saltar sobre la nieve, gritando de alegría.

Cuando de nuevo saltó, se resbaló y cayó hacia atrás. Con un sonoro "auch" se sentó frotándose la cadera.

La carcajada jovial y alegre del rubio solo consiguió que, por inercia, acumulara un montoncito de nieve entre sus manos y con un grito de guerra lo lanzará a la cara del chico.

La expresión de Scorpious fue tal, que Rose comenzó a carcajear desde el suelo.

Tras la recuperación del rubio, éste se quedó embelesado con la imagen. E irremediablemente, la risa de la pelirroja, contagió al muchacho.

Comenzaron una guerra de bolas de nieve. Y ambos entrecerraron sus ojos cuando las luces del campo se encendieron por arte de magia.

-no no no-gritó la chica entre risas.-no, para.-y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la nieve.

El chico se sentó a su lado. –hace frío.-susurró frotándose las manos enguantadas.

La chica soltó una risita.-sí.-suspiró haciendo montoncitos de nieve a su lado.

-entonces abrígate ¿quieres?-repitió el rubio acercándose hasta ella y dando otra vuelta a su bufanda sobre el cuello de la chica.

Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron al encontrarse con la mirada del rubio tan cerca. Y Scorpious no pudo remediar perderse en la laguna azulada que tenía delante. Así, tan cerca, podía apreciar las poquitas pecas que la chica tenía en el rostro, rodeando su nariz respingona, y sus mejillas coloradas.

Sin poder controlarse, miró con detenimiento sus labios, que aunque carnosos y de costumbres rosados, empezaban a mostrar un color azulado debido al frío.

El pelo medio ondulado de la chica se pegaba a su rostro y caían motitas de nieve en su cabeza y alguna resbalaba por su carita.

-ahora estaría bien tener una rama de muérdago.-susurró el rubio con media sonrisa.

-¿sí?-susurró ella sin saber muy bien que le había dicho el chico.

El rubio sonrió. Si quisiera..porque no quería…pero si quisiera no le costaría nada acercarse hasta los labios de la chica y juntarlos a los suyos.

Con sutileza sacudió el gorrito naranja de la chica y la nieve cayó a los lados.

Rose abrió más los ojos, indignada y comprendiendo la situación. Se levantó sacudiendo su capa y se acercó hasta recoger su escoba.

-¿estas bien?-preguntó un extrañado Scorpious recogiendo también su escoba.

-eres la persona más arrogante que he conocido nunca.-exclamó ofendida. Alzó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar dirección al castillo.

Scorpious sonrió con ternura. La chica tenía que levantar mucho la pierna a cada paso que daba, tenía que arrastrar la escoba con fuerza y un extremo de la bufanda le caía por detrás. Pero caminaba con la cabeza bien alta. Orgullosa y airosa. Como toda una gryffindor.

**Otra vez yo!: Si habéis llegado hasta aquí…darle al go! Go! Go! Jejeje y dejarme algún review!**


	4. ¿Paz en año nuevo?

**Notas de mi: Hola! Lo siento, lo siento…en serio..Perdón por la tardanza. Es que estoy de exámenes en la universidad y voy algo atareada…este capitulo lo he escrito deprisa y para ser sincera…no me gusta nada. Así que entenderé que me digáis que vaya capitulo y que vaya decepción y que fraude y en fin…que haya bajado el nivel.**

**Prometo e intentaré que el siguiente capitulo sea mucho mejor ¿vale? Y otra cosa. Quiero agradecer personalmente los reviews enviados. Pero eso lo haré cuando tenga algo de tiempo. Ahora solo me da tiempo a deciros en general que MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por ellos. Si veo que este capi no tiene mucha aceptación, quizá lo reescriba ¿de acuerdo? Solo os pido un poquito de paciencia. Aparte de este nuevo capitulo quiero comentaros de que hará un par de días escribí un one-shot de esta misma pareja por recompensa a la tardanza. Tampoco es que me quedara muy allá..pero vamos..lo publicaré igual. Aún no se el titulo pero ya lo veréis pronto por mi "biografia". Y si algún seguidor de "momentos, detalles y su forma de ser" lee esto, decirles que paciencia, que el nuevo capitulo está en ello ¿vale?**

**CAPITULO 4 ¿PAZ EN EL NUEVO AÑO?**

Rose abrazó fuertemente a su compañera de cuarto.-feliz navidad.-dijo entusiasmada.

Como ella, todos se despedían unos de otros. Las vacaciones por fin habían llegado, y el ambiente festivo se notaba en todas y cada una de las sonrisas que los mismos alumnos portaban.

Rose volvió a dar un par de besos a otras dos amigas y salió velozmente de la sala común.

Se cruzó con Lily, a quien dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla, dejando a la morena sorprendida, y siguió su camino deprisa y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Dónde vas?-atinó a preguntar su prima antes de que bajara las escaleras.

-a buscar a Hugo.-contestó ella sin parar, esquivando a dos chicos más jóvenes en el rellano.

Y así era. Rose tenía unas inmensas ganas de achuchar a su hermano hasta que este le llamara pesada. De revolver ese pelo pelirrojo medio rizado hasta que él le mandara al diablo, y de darle montones de besos hasta que consiguiera sonsacarle una carcajada.

Se conocía al dedillo el camino hasta la casa de Ravenclaw. Se había encargado de eso tres años atrás, cuando su hermano quedó seleccionado allí, y no en Gryffindor, lo cual no era extraño después de haber visto quedar a su primo en Slytherin cinco años atrás.

Desde aquel momento, había quedado claro que ni todos los Weasley ni todos los Potter ni todos los Granger, quedaban en Gryffindor.

En cuanto vio a su hermano se acercó hasta él y comenzó a zarandearlo con entusiasmo.- navidad, navidad, navidad!-gritaba emocionada.

-Rose aquí no!-protestó Hugo arrugando la nariz.

-venga Hugo-contestó la otra abrazando al chico con fuerza.

El aludido miró en ambas direcciones y un tono rojizo cubrió enseguida su cara. En plena entrada a su cada, donde el trafico de alumnos era exageradamente alto en esos momentos. ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a él?

-¿ya tienes todo listo?-preguntó él en un intento de calmar a su eufórica hermana.

Rose asintió enérgica. –por fin nos vamos a casa.-chilló con alegría.

Hugo sonrió y le dio unos golpecitos amistosos en la cabeza.

-Weasley.-saludó una voz cercana.

Ambos muchachos se volvieron y Hugo rodó los ojos en cuanto vio a la persona que los había llamado. Rose, sin embargo, sonrió con simpatía.

-hola.-saludó la pelirroja.-¿todo bien?

El chico levantó el pulgar.-todo preparado. –dijo con voz amistosa.

-me voy Rose. Me faltan de empacar algunas cosas.-anunció Hugo arrastrando las palabras.-adiós, Vohler.-dijo con voz fría.

El otro muchacho hizo un gesto con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja.

Rose tuvo que esquivar la mirada azulada del chico. Iba con ella a pociones, y en ocasiones, habían sido compañeros. Hugo siempre decía que parecía lo que no era, pero nunca soltaba más prenda. Siempre se defendía diciendo que Vohler era de Ravenclaw, y que quien, sino él, podía conocer mejor a los de su casa.

-bueno..me voy.-anunció la pelirroja nerviosa.-nos vemos después de las vacaciones. Felices fiestas.

El muchacho abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. Rose esperó a que él dijera algo, pero solo la miraba fijamente, así que con una ultima sonrisa, se alejó de él.

Siempre había sido un chico simpático, quizá algo extraño, pero simpático al fin y al cabo.

-Espera, Weasley.-su voz resonó en sus oídos y ella se volvió sorprendida de que después de alejarse bastante de la casa de Ravenclaw, él la hubiera seguido.

Al mismo tiempo, pudo apreciar a su primo y a Scorpious bajando las escalinatas de la derecha.

-toma.-dijo el chico tendiéndole un trozo de pergamino.-es mi dirección.-aclaró ante la duda de la pelirroja.-me gustaría…quiero decir.-carraspeó.-me gustaría saber cual es tu dirección…si te parece…te escribiré estas fiestas…y así se les hará más fácil a las lechuzas.

Rose parpadeó confundida e inevitablemente abrumada. Sin poder remediarlo miró de soslayo a las escaleras, donde su primo y el rubio les miraban fijamente. Albus con una sonrisa socarrona. El rubio mucho más cortante. Parecía incluso acusador. Y por alguna extraña razón, se sintió tan sumamente desconcertada e incómoda que cogió el papel del chico y asintiendo sin mirarlo, huyó con paso apresurado.

No se paró cuando escuchó la voz de Albus llamándola, ni cuando Vohler la llamó por su apellido recordándole que no sabía cual era su dirección.

Que más daba. Sentía la necesidad de salir corriendo de allí. Porque no quería encontrarse con los ojos color arena del rubio que seguramente serían de un color más turbio. Y sabía, por más que se lo intentara negar, que al final, si se quedaba allí, se encontraría con su mirada. De eso no cabía duda.

No podía dejar de pensar en el arrogante de Scorpious. No podía dejar de recordar su mirada. No podía dejar de repasar en su cabeza el rostro del muchacho. Ni dejar que su sonrisa invadiera su mente. Se estaba volviendo totalmente loca y sentía una necesidad inmensa de no cruzarse con él. Porque sí, porque Scorpiuos todo el día estaba en su cabeza, pero no quería verlo. Ni verlo, ni oler su colonia a distancia, ni oír su voz serena con un deje de chulería. No quería que él existiera. Y de hecho, se auto convencía de que la persona que todo el día rondaba su mente, no era ni parecido al rubio amigo de su primo Albus. Tenía su físico, sí. Pero no era él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El sentimiento era extraño. Por un lado escuchaba a su padre atentamente, y por otro, no quería seguir haciéndolo.

Se sentía abrumada e incómoda cuando oía el apellido Malfoy. Y Bajaba la mirada hasta su plato, sin tomar parte de la conversación.

Y comía más deprisa que de costumbre, haciendo mucho más ruido con los cubiertos. Porque no quería seguir oyendo a su padre preguntar que por que demonios tenía él y su familia que aguantar al hijo de Malfoy.

La noticia, sin duda, había sorprendido a toda la familia. Y cuando decía toda la familia, no solo se refería a ella, Hugo y sus padres. También a sus tíos, a sus abuelos y a sus primos.

El único que ya lo sabía, claro estaba, era Albus. Que había sido el encargado de invitar al rubio el día de año nuevo.

Bebió agua con apuro. Su padre podía ser muy cabezota en ocasiones. Menos mal que su madre ya le estaba reprochando que no fuera un loco. ¿Cómo no iba a querer pasar el año nuevo con todos? ¿tan malo resultaba tener a Scorpious en casa?

La respuesta era tan obvia que le entraron escalofríos.

Definitivamente, su padre no iba a entender nunca como Albus podía llevarse tan bien con Malfoy-hijo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cierto. Se estaba divirtiendo. Con él. Vale. No significaba nada. No. Porque cada tres minutos que esbozaba una sonrisa, él se encargaba de arruinársela.

¿y qué más daba que a los segundos le volviera a hacer reír? Seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre.

Más guapo. Con su camisa negra y unos pantalones del mismo color.

Más presumido. Con esos zapatos relucientes y ese fino anillo plateado.

Pero igual de estúpido. Con todos esos halagos que hacía por doquier a Lily, a Victoria y a la novia de James.

Era divertido ver como Teddy y James le miraban con ganas de querer asesinarlo. Y frustrante ver como Ron, su padre,se juntaba a ellos y escudriñaba de vez en cuando al rubio.

Y todavía más desesperante ver como su padre sonreía con satisfacción cuando apreciaba que el rubio no agasajaba a su hija.

Y horriblemente insoportable que ni siquiera hubiera un simple "bonita" para ella.

Era raro sentir ese cosquilleo de estómago tan agradable y al mismo tiempo querer irse a otro lugar.

-le di tu dirección a ese chico de Ravenclaw.- la voz de Albus distrajo los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente.-¿y tú quien eres para hacer eso?

Albus se encogió de hombros.-perdona. Pensé que era lo que querías.

-¿estaba Scorpious delante?-preguntó con voz amarga.

Su primo enarcó una ceja y siguió con una sonrisa petulante. Y cuando Rose se percató de la pregunta, cruzó el entrecejo.-voy a la cocina.-anunció con un gesto hosco.

Albus la tomó del brazo susurrando un "espera" cargado de algo de temor.-¿y si te digo que en vez de tu dirección le di mi dirección?

Rose miró con detenimiento a su primo. El chico sonreía con algo de incertidumbre. Sonrisa que iba desapareciendo por momentos.-Rose..espera.-comenzó el moreno.-espera..

Pero la chica no esperó.- ¿PERO TÚ ERES TONTO?¿QUIEN TE HAS CREIDO QUE ERES? ¡¡ALBUS!!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, toda la familia le miraba entre asombrada y, evidentemente, sorprendida de que Rose hubiera perdido de tal forma los papeles.

-Rose, cariño.-reprochó su madre abriendo mucho sus ojos castaños.

La pelirroja se sonrojó.-lo siento.-susurró apurada.

De nuevo comenzó a formarse el típico barullo de cualquier cena familiar.

Rose volvió a intentar asesinar a su primo con la mirada y cogiendo su brazo lo arrastró hasta la cocina.

-¿hay algo más que debería saber?-preguntó escudriñando al moreno.

-pues..-contestó Albus.-que de hecho..ya te ha escrito una carta…-lo dijo deprisa y sin pausas.

y..-ayudó a proseguir la chica.

Albus comenzó a evitar la mirada de su prima. Y muy despacio, se alejó considerablemente de la pelirroja.

y casi la hemos leído.-concluyó el muchacho enfatizando demasiado el "casi" y haciendo el menor énfasis en el "hemos".

Pero Rose escuchó más el "hemos leído" que el "casi". Y además, suponía y sabía a conciencia quien había acompañado a Albus a hurgar en la carta. En su carta.

Por eso, se acercó hasta una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y se dejó caer, totalmente abatida.-¿cómo habéis podido?-susurró a media voz.

Albus se acercó paulatinamente hasta la pelirroja. Con precaución. –Al final no la hemos leído Rose…entera.-tragó saliva.

Rose empezó a sentir como el calor se agolpaba en sus mejillas. Y de nuevo deseó estar en otro lugar que no fuera la casa de sus tíos. Con el imbécil del rubio en la habitación de al lado, seguramente cortejando a Victorie o a Lily. Y con el otro imbécil que era su primo, que ahora mismo le miraba entre precavido y sorprendido de su estado.

-dame MI carta.-exigió la chica con aspereza.

Albus asintió y desapareció de la cocina, para a los segundos, volver a entrar por la puerta con un sobre blanco ya abierto en la mano.

Rose arrebató literalmente la carta de las manos de su primo y levantándose echa una furia le lanzó una última mirada asesina.-idiotas.-susurró con desdén.

Scorpious apareció en el umbral con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-y a ti ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra.-se apresuró a decir señalando con acusación al rubio.-no sabía que tus padres se olvidaron de educarte.

-ei!-se quejó el chico.-un poco de paz ¿no?-preguntó aparentemente ofendido.

Sin embargo, la mirada furibunda y rabiosa que la pelirroja le dedicó, hizo suponer al rubio que no, que de la paz se podía ir olvidando.

**Otra vez yo: pues eso…lo siento por este capitulo tan…tan…en fin. Que lo siento! De todos modos, darle al go que siempre me gusta leer vuestras opiniones! Un beso enorme!**


	5. Regalos que llegan tarde

**Aquí estoy de nuevo! Y quiero agradecer personalmente los reviews del anterior capitulo!!**

**Abril: Hola! Me alegro de que te guste el fic! Y sí..quiero poner a Scorpious celoso..pero se verá en su esplendor algo más adelante. Ya me entenderás. Un beso y gracias!**

**Dayitax: Aquí tienes la actualización! Espero que no sea muy tarde. ES que estoy de exámenes…jeje gracias por tu review!**

**Doutzen.VonTesse: Aiiii!! Ajjajaja me encantan tus reviews! Sigue haciéndolo porfa! Jeje y me gusta que te guste Scorpious! No quiero hacerlo tan tan frío como su papá…pero vamos..que se note que es un Malfoy! Gracias mil por tu apoyo! Un beso enorme!**

**Oo-LaVenDeR-oO**** : Gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación! Espero que te guste! Un beso**

**BiAnK rAdClIfFe****: Hola!! Jeje si que te adelantas un poquito a la historia! Pero vamos..que el tal Vohler no le gustaba mucho a Hugo…y tampoco me gusta mucho a mi. Necesitaba un chico para poner celoso a Scorpious. Pero tampoco me apetecía hacer sufrir (más adelante) a un personaje al que le hubiera cogido cariño (mira que es infantil mi forma de pensar). La carta…ejem…digamos que Vohler no me cae muy bien pero no lo voy a personificar como un tonto! ¿Qué quiero decir?...que yo no me fiaría de Albus y Scorpious..ejem ejem..ahí lo dejo caer. Jaja.**

**Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu apoyo, de verdad! **

**lunatik.black****: Hola! Jaja…sí bueno…de eso trata la historia. Un puro Rose /Scorpious. Más adelante veremos la reacción de la pelirroja. Porque es una weasely, sí, pero también tiene genes granger. Y digamos que le importa mucho su padre…De todos modos, no dejes de leer (si te gusta claro) Un beso y gracias por tu review!**

**Ariadna: Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que te guste. Gracias!! Un beso**

**MaKaRonHer****: Jajaj sí…es el peor de los colmos de Ron ( de hecho, en mi fic "lo que faltaba" al pobre lo último que le falta es tirarse por un puente!) Me encanta este pelirrojo…pero me agradaba escribir sobre esta parejilla! Y vaya..gracias! Espero poder escribir cada día mejor, en serio! Jejeje Espero que también te rías con este capitulo! Un beso y muchísimas gracias!**

**FatiPotter: Te digo lo mismo que a Biank radcliffe…¿si tú fueras Vohler…te fiarías de Albus y Scorpious? Jejeje. No le he dado mucha importancia al contenido de la carta…espero que no me matéis por ello! Este capitulo, además, es más largo, así que espero que no se te haga pesado y te guste leerlo! Con mucho cariño: Gracias! Y un beso enorme para ti!**

**Xina: Pues tengo ya publicado uno (lo que faltaba) aunque más bien trata del pobrecito Ron…y tengo otro escrito..pero tengo que releerlo y retocarlo si no me gusta. De todos modos, aquí tienes la continuación de esta historia. Gracias por tu review! Un beso**

**Lunatik-love: Tan tan!! Aquí el siguiente capitulo! Espero que te guste más que el anterior! Jejeje un beso muy grande y gracias por dejar un review.**

**A disfrutar este nuevo capitulo…nos leemos más abajo!! **

**CAPITULO 5 REGALOS QUE LLEGAN TARDE**

Albus se dejó sobre el sofá color verde de su sala común.-nada.-suspiró resignado.-no me dirige la palabra.

Scorpious levantó su mirada del libro de encantamientos.-¿aún no?-preguntó con un tono enfadado.-tu prima es una cría.

Al levantó las cejas en una clara muestra de escepticismo.-¿te recuerdo que nos metimos en su intimidad?

Scorpious resopló.-en su intimidad.-repitió con rintintín.-solo era una estúpida carta…que aún encima no decía nada del otro mundo.

Albus negó con la cabeza, sumiso.- ¿qué esperabas? ¿Una declaración?

El rubio cerró el libro y se recostó hasta quedar apoyado sobre sus rodillas.-ese Vohler es gilipoyas..-determinó, incrédulo. –tú viste como yo que ese payaso estaba intentando ligar con Rose. Pues lo normal sería declarase ¿no? Sino ya me dirás para que tanta tontería de "yo te doy tu dirección y tú me das la tuya"…

El moreno se encogió de hombros.-supongo que no se fió de que fuéramos nosotros quienes le diéramos la dirección.

Scorpious cerró los ojos.-déjala..ya se le pasará…es más orgullosa que un hipógrifo desbocado.

Albus escudriñó a su amigo.-yo no me quedo tranquilo.-decidió de forma tajante.-voy a volver a pedirle perdón. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Más que nada porque fue por ti que leímos la carta.

Scorpious cruzó el entrecejo.-¿cómo que por mi?

-tú eras el que estabas celoso.-contestó enfadado.-y yo no se porque demonios te terminé haciendo caso.

-no seas imbécil ¿quieres? No podría estar celoso…es de tu prima de quien estamos hablando.

Albus se levantó de un salto.-no hables de mi prima como si no fuera digna de ti.

Scorpious le imitó.-te recuerdo que tú querías proteger a Rose de ese; como tú mismo describiste, baboso engreído.

Albus se acercó hasta la salida.-hasta que no admitas que mi prima te tiene loco no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

El rubio abrió los ojos estupefacto de la reacción del moreno.-Ya me dirás quien ha sido el que te ha dado un golpe en la cabeza con una bludger!-exclamó a un moreno que ya había salido de la sala común.-porque has de estar idiota para decir algo así.-susurró con desagrado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer un viernes por la tarde?

El suave tono de voz del rubio consiguió que Rose sintiera un cosquilleo en la espalda. No era porque fuese Scorpious quien hablara. Era por el silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca y la sorpresa de que alguien, a parte de ella, estuviera en la sala.

Rose siguió leyendo, haciendo caso omiso al rubio. No iba a perdonarles nunca que hubieran mentido de aquella forma tan descarada para poder leer su correspondencia. Que par de críos.

Su mente se acordó de su primo Albus aquella mañana, y aquel mediodía. Y dentro de su raciocinio, se permitió el lujo de algún día perdonarlo. Pero solo porque era de la familia.

Scorpious no era de la familia. No era ni siquiera su amigo. Conclusión. No hablarle en el resto de su vida.

-veo que aún sigues enfadada. Yo creo que después de una semana ya es hora de que dejes tu estúpida actitud de niña mimada de lado.-se sentó en frente de ella.

Le estaba buscando las cosquillas y Rose lo sabía. Tenía que ser lista y simplemente seguir ignorándolo. Pero eso se le daba bien a su hermano Hugo. Por desgracia, ella no podía dejar pasar una insinuación así. Levantó su mirada e intentó transmitir su puro sentimiento de desdén a través de ella.

Nadie podía jurar que en eso Rose no era una experta.

Pero parecía que al rubio le importaba muy poco lo que ella quisiera decirle. Para ser francos, eso podía con la pobre pelirroja. Era sumamente desquiciante.

-Albus te ha pedido perdón hasta la saciedad. Podías dejar de ser tan orgullosa.

-Lo que yo le diga y haga con mi primo Albus es cosa mía. A lo mucho, nuestra.

Que hayas pasado la tarde de año nuevo con nosotros no te incluye en nuestra familia.

Y por lo que yo sé, no eres ni siquiera, una persona muy importante para mí. ¿te imaginas el final o te hago un mapa? – Preguntó con ironía.-piérdete.-determinó, firme y colorada de indignación.

-pues déjame decirte que no sabes nada.

Rose arrugó la nariz. Es que ni siquiera entendía al rubio. Definitivamente, hablaban distintos idiomas.

-yo para ti soy, no importante, sino muy importante. ¿Por qué sino estabas tan pendiente de mi el día de año nuevo? ¿Por qué sino te dolió tanto que no halagara ese nuevo peinado o esa falda tan corta?

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Cerró el libro con frustración.-¿Por qué te crees el ombligo del mundo? Egocéntrico de las narices.-susurró dispuesta a abandonar la biblioteca

Scorpious sonrió con satisfacción. Era gracioso poder medio delatarse de esas formas porque la pelirroja se ofuscaba tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que podía haberle reprochado con mucha elegancia que, efectivamente, él se había fijado en ella demasiado. Y que, entonces, solo quizás, era ella la que resultaba importante para él, y no al revés.

Siendo sinceros, Scorpious conocía perfectamente a la pelirroja. Era simple aprovecharse de sus puntos débiles.

Cuando apreció como la pelirroja salía de la biblioteca, se levantó con rapidez y con un lánguido gesto de cabeza se despidió de la bibliotecaria.

-Aún no me explico como has acabado en Gryffindor.-medió gritó para que la chica, metros por delante, pudiera oírle.-se te da bien eso de escapar de mí.

Rose paró en seco de andar y se volvió con el orgullo herido. –no necesito huir de ti, patético Slytherin.

Scorpious soltó una carcajada acercándose hasta quedar en frente de ella. Era alta, sí. Y siempre le había sacado unos centímetros. Pero en ese año, él por fin había conseguido alcanzarla.

-no puedes seguir enfadada.-pidió con voz suave y portando una sonrisa.-tu primo no me dirige la palabra.

-ese no es mi problema.-contestó ella con malicia.-de hecho, es tuyo.

El chico sonrió.-por favor.-medio susurró.-sentimos lo de la carta. Siento…-el rubio carraspeó.-siento haber leído tu carta

La chica apretó fuertemente los labios y asintió, entre enojada y satisfecha.

-Rose!-la voz del ravenclaw llegó a los oídos de ambos.

El rubio enarcó una ceja y Rose se volvió, colorada.-vohler.-saludó nerviosa.

-Theid.-se apresuró a decir él.-ya es hora de que me llames por el nombre.

Scorpious cruzó el entrecejo.-¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Vohler?-preguntó con aspereza.-te habrá dado tiempo para mejorar el quidditch.

Rose bajó la mirada, recordando que el pobre Theid había conseguido que su equipo perdiera por goleada contra la casa Slytherin.

El aludido mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Scorpious.-ese día no me encontraba muy bien.

Scorpious asintió.-ya me lo imaginaba. No eres tan mal guardián después de todo.

Theid ignoró el ácido comentario y se volvió con una sonrisa a la pelirroja.-¿podemos hablar, a solas?

Rose levantó su mirada hasta cruzarse con la azulada del moreno.- es que..-miró de soslayo al rubio que, expectante, mantenía una clara mueca de enfado.

-es que ahora mismo se iba a venir conmigo.-prosiguió el rubio con voz fría.

Theid miró con detenimiento a Rose para luego seguir con la mirada hasta el rubio.-que raro ¿no? Que yo supiera con quien mantienes amistad es con su primo.

Scorpious se cruzó de brazos.-no es de tu incumbencia con quien mantengo amistad y con quien dejo de mantenerla.

-la verdad es que me tiene sin cuidado lo que hagas.-repuso él con frialdad.-solo hace falta saber cual es tu apellido y cual es el de ella.

Rose se adelantó cuando apreció como el rubio sacaba su varita con una rapidez casi deslumbrante.

-Scorpious.-susurró apurada. Se volvió hacia el moreno.-Theid,-y sonrió con dulzura forzada-ahora mismo me iba con él a buscar a mi primo a Slytherin. Tengo que hablar con él.-aclaró, intentando bajar el brazo del rubio, que se mantenía firme, sujetando la varita, contra el pecho del ravenclaw.

Theid sonrió de manera arrogante.-vente después a ver a tu hermano. Podremos hablar.

Rose asintió. Si tenía que decirle algo, se lo diría más adelante. No tenía mucha confianza con el moreno, pero no iba a permitir que desafiara en su nombre a nadie, y menos al rubio.

Cuando Theid se alejó de ellos y desapareció al final del pasillo, Rose se volvió de forma acusadora al rubio.-guarda eso ¿quieres?

Scorpious guardó su varita, miró con rencor a la pelirroja y comenzó a andar, alejándose de ella.

Rose parpadeó confundida y se apresuró a seguirlo.-¿Qué te pasa ahora?

El rubio no le contestó. Bajó con rapidez las escaleras que conducían a la planta inferior.

-Scorpious.-se quejó la chica.

Por fin el chico paró en seco y se volvió hacia ella. Pero Rose, entonces, se quedó sin palabras. Era la primera vez que los ojos caramelo del rubio expresaban tanto aborrecimiento y resentimiento. La pelirroja se sintió tan sumamente desconcertada que se quedó callada, dejando que, tras unos segundos, él se marchara con paso decidido.

Por extraño que le resultara, se sentía tontamente hundida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Albus entró en el cuarto, se quedó totalmente estático al ver el desorden y, en medio del caos, a Scorpious.

-¿Qué haces?-a pesar de haberse jurado no hablarle hasta que confesara sentir algo por su prima o al menos, asumir parte de su culpa, no pudo remediar preguntarle.

-déjame en paz.-contestó él, asqueado. Por fin sacó de su baúl la escoba negra.

Albus cruzó el entrecejo. Que algo le pasaba, estaba claro. - ¿vas a ir a volar ahora?-preguntó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

-no.-contestó él.-voy a partirle la cabeza a Vohler.

Albus se levantó con apuro.-¿qué?-preguntó estupefacto. Se acercó hasta el rubio, que ya se marchaba, y sujetó con fuerza su hombro, haciéndole girar.

El rubio desviaba su mirada. Pero lo que expresaba no significaba nada bueno.

-vamos a hablar.-ordenó el moreno empujándole hasta un sillón verde oscuro. Albus cerró la puerta del cuarto que ya estaba medio abierta.

El rubio se sentó y tiró la escoba con furia. Se apoyó en las rodillas y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

Albus se sentó en frente, en el suelo, y esperó a que él se decidiera a comenzar. Sabía que no podía presionarlo o lo más seguro es que el rubio acabara mandándolo a la mierda.

-soy un Malfoy.-susurró casi con desprecio.

Albus miró con preocupación a su amigo. Sabía que Scorpious estaba muy orgulloso de su familia, de ser quien era. Sabía que siempre iba a defender la humanidad de su padre. Porque fue humano. Porque era un niño. Porque estaba asustado. Porque no supo o ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de escoger. Porque Draco Malfoy estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-y yo soy un Potter.-dijo el moreno tras unos segundos de silencio.-y un Weasley.

Pero sobre todo soy Albus Severus.

Scorpious sonrió con algo de pena.-mira que eres…¿de dónde sacas esas cursilerías?

-Sious,¿es por Rose?-preguntó Albus con una repentina seriedad.

El rubio alzó las cejas.-mira que eres pesado.- Se levantó del sofá con pesadez, recogió la escoba.-iba a ir a volar, de todos modos.

Y Albus sabía que la conversación terminaba ahí. Cuando el rubio volvió a guardar la escoba, sonrió de lado.-¿no ibas a volar?

-iba.-contestó el otro.-lo que me apetece ahora es comer. Pronto será la cena ¿no?

Albus miró el reloj muggle de pulsera, regalo de su abuelo Arthur y escogido con ayuda de su tía Hermione.-de aquí a media hora.

Scorpious comenzó a recoger toda la ropa tirada, todos los pergaminos sueltos y todas y cada una de sus pertenencias, incluyendo dos paquetitos pequeños, envueltos en papel de regalo. Guardó uno en su bolsillo y llamando a Albus, le lanzó el otro.-es solo un detalle de navidad.-añadió sin darle importancia. Siguió ordenando el cuarto.

Albus parpadeó perplejo.-¿me has comprado un regalo?

Scorpious se encogió de hombros.-tu me invitaste a tu casa en año nuevo.

Albus lo abrió con avidez.-que sorpresa! Eres todo un encanto, Sious.- espetó en tono meloso, contagiando su risa al joven rubio.

-la sorpresa se la di yo a mi padre. Si vieras su cara cuando le pregunte si podía ir a tu casa…era todo un poema. Se puso de todos los colores.-reía mientras hablaba. –mamá le tranquilizó, como hizo el primer año cuando le conté con quien me había juntado y con quien compartía habitación.

-pero acepta que seamos..ya sabes..que seamos amigos ¿no?-preguntó con duda el moreno.

-no hables así, que me das repelús.-se apresuró a incordiar el rubio.-si no fuera porque se que tratas de ligarte a esa chica de cuarto de gryffindor, que por cierto aún no me has dicho como se llama, creería que eres marica.

Albus se sonrojó violentamente.-se llama Amber..¿contento?

Scorpious sonrió satisfecho.-claro que mi padre lo acepta.-prosiguió con el tema.-las primeras vacaciones creo que casi se volvió loco en intentar entender como podía llevarme bien con un Potter, pero supongo que se acostumbró. Para mi madre fue divertido verlo al borde de su desequilibrio mental.

Albus asintió. Miró detenidamente al rubio y un brillo de malicia cubrió sus ojos verdes.-¿y si fuera gay?

-¿gay?-preguntó estupefacto el rubio.-pues nada, oye. Solo decirte que yo no estaría nunca a tu alcance.-confesó, solemne.-me gustan demasiado las chicas.

-serás creído!-exclamó el moreno.-¿y por que me iba a fijar en ti, imbécil?

Scorpious alzó las manos.-¿y quien podría resistir a mis encantos por tanto tiempo?

El rubio recibió una colleja. -¿tu padre también sabe que te llevas bien con Rose?-preguntó de nuevo el moreno.

El rubio miró con determinación al que se suponía era su amigo.-en serio.-comenzó, con voz apagada.-creo que tienes un problema. ¿Desde cuando yo me he llevado bien con tu prima?

Albus rodó los ojos, exasperado. No se iba a molestar en decirle que llevaba cinco años junto a ella, viéndola día sí, y día también. Y ni siquiera perteneciendo a la misma casa. No se iba a molestar en recordarle lo frustrante que resulta aguantarlo cuando un día no puede verla, ni lo pesado que se pone cuando no hace más que preguntar por ella; indirectamente, claro, en las cartas de verano.

-¿vamos ya a cenar?-la voz del rubio sacó al moreno de sus pensamientos.-y si hay suerte, por el camino, nos podremos encontrar a la parejita feliz "hablamos luego a solas".

Albus suspiró, resignado.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose se acercó hasta su primo, cuando lo vio aparecer en el gran comedor. No miró al rubio, aunque sintió su mirada clavada en ella. –tengo que hablar contigo.-dijo deprisa, tirando de la manga del moreno.

-bueno.-comenzó el rubio.-yo voy sentándome.-exclamó para que pudieran escucharlo.

Albus levantó el pulgar y la pelirroja ni siquiera lo miró.- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó entonces, asustado.-ya me hablas.-siguió sorprendido.

Rose sonrió con confianza.-eso agradéceselo a tu amigo del alma. Si él no llega a disculparse, para días tienes.-confesó con algo de rudeza. –es sobre Vohler.

Albus levantó las cejas.-¿Vohler? ¿y que se supone que se yo de ese?

Rose suspiró.-mi hermano Hugo.-dijo, como si fuera lo más simple de entender.

El moreno asintió.-ya entiendo….no entiendo nada.-terminó diciendo, negando con la cabeza.

Rose volvió a suspirar.-mi hermano con quien más habla es con Lily, y Lily es tu hermana.-concluyó con un tono paciente.

-y…-prosiguió el chico.-y como Lily es mi hermana…

-le podrías sacar algo.-espetó Rose moviendo sus manos frenéticamente.-¿lo entiendes?

-pero Lily es tu prima.-repuso él sin saber muy bien que quería conseguir la pelirroja.

-Merlín! Albus, si yo voy y le pregunto a Lily, no me va a decir nada. Dirá que hable con mi hermano. Y mi hermano no me quiere contar nada.

Albus asintió sin entender muy bien.-¿y por que quieres saber de él?

Rose se sonrojó.-antes, me ha regalado esto por navidades.-confesó apurada, enseñando un pequeño anillo plateado.-lo tengo guardado, no me lo quiero poner.

Albus miró el pequeño anillo.-ya te entiendo.-dijo, sorprendido.-es horrible.

La pelirroja golpeó a su primo.-no seas idiota. Lo he tenido que aceptar porque él ha insistido en que no tiene porque existir ningún compromiso entre nosotros. Pero que quieres que te diga…es que no me fío.

Albus cruzó el entrecejo.-pues haberle tirado el anillo a la cara. Con lo que tú eres… yo ni siquiera hubiera ido a hablar con él.

-¿y dejarle que delante de mi se burle lo que le de la gana de Scorpious?-preguntó ella con rabia.

-vaya.-suspiró Albus.- ¿ha sido por defender a Sious?

Rose volvió a golpearlo.-no, idiota. Ha sido porque delante de mi se ha comportado como un auténtico "machito". Tanto él como Scorpious. Y que yo sepa, también pinto algo.

Albus levantó las manos en señal de paz.-toma-dijo entregándole el anillo.-seguro que el regalo de Scorpious es mucho más bonito.

-¿de que hablas?-preguntó nerviosa, guardando de nuevo el anillo en su túnica.

El moreno sonrió inquieto.-yo no te he dicho nada.-susurró con confidencialidad.

Albus entró de nuevo en el gran comedor, asegurándose de pasar cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor para poder saludar, con la excusa, a Amber.

Cuando se sentó en la mesa de slytherin, el rubio engullía la comida. -¿y bien?-preguntó aparentando desinterés.

El moreno miró a su prima, que en esos momentos, se sentaba en la mesa de gryffindor abrumada y con la mirada baja.

-nada.-contestó el moreno.-que luego quería hablar contigo.

Scorpious dejó el tenedor en el plato.-¿conmigo? –preguntó sorprendido.-no me lo creo.-determinó a conciencia.-se te da mal mentir.

Albus se encogió de hombros.-no me creas.-dejó caer, con indiferencia.

El rubio clavó su mirada en la pelirroja. Era raro que no devorara cada plato, porque si había una cosa que le gustaba a la gryffindor, era la comida, y sobre todo, la comida de Howgarts.

Estaba cabizbaja y observando algo que mantenía en su mano derecha.

Tres alumnos de gryffindor llegaron en ese momento, tapando a la chica. Cuando se sentaron, Rose estaba de pie, andando decidida hasta la mesa de ravenclaw. Siguió sus pasos con detenimiento hasta que vio como pasaba de largo de Theid Vohler y se acercaba hasta su hermano Hugo.

Volvió a coger el tenedor y volvió a engullir el bocado de carne. Tenía ganas de preguntarle a Albus que era lo que le ocurría a Rose. Pero, siendo sincero, no le apetecía tener que aguantar su sonrisa socarrona y su discurso de "tú sientes algo por mi prima" que no conseguía más que hacerle dar vueltas en su cabeza a la pelirroja demasiado tiempo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose jamás se imaginó que su hermano fuera tan impulsivo. A la salida del gran comedor, Hugo abordó a Theid.

-¿se puede saber que pretendes con esto?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido lanzándole el anillo al moreno.

Rose se interpuso entre ambos.-Hugo.-susurró apenada. Nunca tendría que haberle dicho nada, pero nunca pensó que tendría que lidiar con su hermano. Ella solo creyó que quizás, así, su hermano le diría porque le caía tan mal el ravenclaw.

Theid apartó a la pelirroja, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada significativa. Se volvió hacia de nuevo hacia Hugo.-solo se lo regalé a tu hermana por Navidad. ¿tiene algo de malo?

Hugo se puso colorado.-¿Por qué?-preguntó con las mejillas encendidas de rabia.

Theid suspiró pesadamente. Se volvió hacia la pelirroja y de nuevo hacia Hugo.-quizás seas muy pequeño para entenderlo.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente. Hugo, por el contrario, cruzó aún más el entrecejo.-soy suficientemente capaz de entender el porqué, gracias.-siseó.- lo que no entiendo es por que quieres acercarte a ella si tienes cada semana a una en tu habitación. Y aún encima alardeas de ello. ¿Qué pasa, que le toca a Rose?

La pelirroja se sintió en parte ofendida, en parte halagada. Ofendida porque su hermano pensara que no podía gustar a un chico sino para simplemente pasar un rato. Halagada de la defensa por parte de Hugo ante Theid.

Pero era suficiente. Ella ya sabía como era el moreno. Ya había conseguido lo que quería.

-Hugo, basta.-exigió la chica con voz apagada.

El pelirrojo se cruzó de brazos.-pues no me vengas a contar tus historias si luego no te dejas ayudar.-refunfuñó alejándose con paso agigantado.

-Rose.-susurró el moreno haciéndola volver.-no te voy a negar que me hayan gustado muchas chicas…

La pelirroja cruzó el entrecejo.

-pero contigo es diferente.-terminó esbozando una media sonrisa.

-el asunto es que tú no me gustas.-farfulló la pelirroja.-si acepté tu anillo fue por que insististe tanto que pensé que quedaba mal si lo negaba.

Theid abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-¿Por qué eres así de cortante conmigo? Hasta hoy te has comportado de una manera normal y de repente tienes un genio insoportable.

-sorpresa.-gritó ella con ironía-siempre tengo un genio insoportable.

Theid miró a su alrededor, abrumado. Los alumnos salían del gran comedor y algún que otro curioso, miraba de forma divertida a la pareja.

-¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?-preguntó el moreno entonces, sujetando la muñeca de la pelirroja.

Rose apartó su mano, dispuesta a mandarlo al infierno. Pero se vio con el cuerpo del chico encima de ella. Estaba dispuesta a gritarle que era un animal cuando se percató de que Theid se volvía con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja se asomó por el costado del muchacho. Scorpious miraba con ironía al moreno y Albus rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

-vaya..-exclamó el rubio.-perdona..¿no te habré hecho daño, no?

-no.-contestó el moreno fríamente.

Rose se acercó hasta Scorpious.-¿te importa?-exclamó con enojo.-estábamos hablando. Lo que le faltaba era tener esa mirada color caramelo clavada en ella.

Scorpious cruzó el entrecejo.-perdona…por tus graznidos no pensaba que hablar fuera lo que estuvieras haciendo.

Theid se adelantó, empujando levemente a la pelirroja y sacando su varita.-¿Cómo te atreves?-exclamó con furor.

Rose empujó sin mucha delicadeza al moreno.-ya basta.-exigió, ofendida.- Se defenderme solita, gracias.-siseó con amargura.-y tú.-exclamó volviéndose hacia el rubio.

Él la miraba concienzudo de que ella pronto lo insultaría. Expectante y con un deje de arrogancia, porque para ser francos, era de Vohler y Rose de quien estaban hablando, ¿se podía saber porque se enfurecía tanto la pelirroja por empujar "sin querer" al ravenclaw?

Scorpious expresaba desafío, y Rose expresaba unas ganas horrendas de mandarlo al diablo.

"compostura" la voz de su madre llegó a su cabeza. Simplemente genial. Intentó alejarla y buscar una palabra adecuada para hacerle entender a Scorpious que era lo que pensaba exactamente en esos momentos de él, pero la imagen de Hermione aparecía una y otra vez. "decoro".

Rose emitió un pequeño grito histérico y se alejó hecha un torbellino.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ronda de prefectos. Simplemente…fabuloso. Intentó cambiar su turno. Era viernes, y necesitaba descansar. Quería meterse a las diez en la cama y no amanecer hasta el lunes siguiente.

Pero el destino era traicionero. Y de once y media a una, le tocaba hacer guardia. ¿Alguien más quería acabar con ella?

Caminaba una y otra vez pasillo arriba, pasillo abajo. Farfullando por lo bajo. ¿Por qué le habían elegido a ella prefecta? Le gustaban las normas…y siempre las rompía. ¿En que cabecita entendían que ella estaba hecha para salvaguardar el respeto de las normas en el colegio?

Cuando escuchó un pequeño "fru-fru" unos metros por delante, se quedó quieta. Mirando fijamente un punto en el vacío pasillo.

-como andéis otro paso más os juro que os petrifico.- repuso, cargada de mal humor.

Por respuesta encontró silencio. Cualquiera que pasara por allí en esos momentos pensarían que estaba loca. Mirando sin pestañear a la nada, y hablando completamente sola.

Sin embargo, a los segundos, aparecieron las figuras de Albus y Scorpious.

-¿no podrías dejarnos pasar?-preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa inocente.-es que tenemos hambre, y vamos a la cocina.

Rose se cruzó de brazos.-por supuesto que no.-contestó fríamente.

Albus miró a su prima, y luego miró al rubio.-hoy no voy a poder con ella. Y menos con los dos cuando empecéis a discutir. Me marcho. Si consigues ir a las cocinas me traes unos pasteles.

Scorpious abrió la boca para protestar, pero el moreno le tendió la capa, obligándolo a tragarse sus palabras-toma. Luego me la das. Hasta luego.-se despidió, escabulléndose del pasillo.

Rose lo llamó. Lo llamó una, dos y hasta tres veces. No le apetecía quedarse con el rubio a solas. Era una traición por parte de Albus. Y se la cobraría. Por supuesto que se la cobraría.

Los dos mantuvieron sus miradas desafiantes, hasta que Scorpious alzó las cejas y suspiró, pesadamente.-voy a las cocinas.

-he dicho que no.-se apresuró a corregir la pelirroja.-te vuelves a tu cuarto.-ordenó.-ya.

El rubio cogió la capa y la volteó.-no me obligues a usarla delante de tus narices.

Rose se encogió de hombros.-no me obligues a quitar puntos a Slytherin y.-prosiguió con voz aguda.-a avisarle al profesor Longbotton. No te tiene mucha estima.

Scorpious suspiró, cansado.- ¿no puedes dejar de estar tan a la defensiva?

Rose se cruzó de brazos.-no estoy a la defensiva.

-cuando se trata de mi, estás siempre a la defensiva.-recalcó el chico alzando las cejas.

La pelirroja se sonrojó levemente.-no me apetece discutir.-terminó dando por terminada la conversación.

Scorpious bostezó.-genial, a mi tampoco.-confesó. –Por cierto, toma.-espetó lanzando un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de color verde.

Rose parpadeó confundida y sus mejillas se tornaron coloradas. Abrió con curiosidad el regalo y descubrió dos pequeñas horquillas de color turquesa.

Scorpious se sorprendió cuando apreció la sonrisa de la pelirroja. Se rascó la nuca con timidez cuando se dio cuenta de que por su cabeza, la imagen de la pelirroja sonriendo estaba tomando fuerza y en su interior, algo le decía que se veía realmente bonita.

Rose masculló un inaudible "gracias" cargado de emoción. Se recogió el flequillo e inquieta, se colocó las dos horquillas recogiendo parte de sus mechones pelirrojos.

-no es nada.-se apresuró a aclarar el muchacho.-le compre un detalle a tu primo y…bueno..pues…me pareció mal no comprarte algo a ti también.

Rose le miró confundida.-¿me regalas esto por no quedar mal?-preguntó con desconfianza.

Scorpious se revolvió el pelo.-no…joder, no.-masculló el rubio.

-genial!-exclamó la pelirroja.-un regalo para aprovecharse de mi y el otro por no quedar mal. Genial!-repitió azorada, intentando quitarse las horquillas del pelo.

Rose sentía ganas de llorar y ganas de tirarle su regalo a la cara. Por haberse imaginado cosas que no eran. Porque,¡venga ya!, Scorpious no era su amigo. Estaban todo el día discutiendo. Y no podía ni existir la posibilidad de que…bueno..de que le gustara ni siquiera un poco.

-Rose, joder.-espetó el rubio, enfadado.-¿Por qué simplemente no lo aceptas y ya está?

La chica emitió un sollozo.¿y que más le daba que no le gustara al rubio? A ella no le gustaba Malfoy.

Malfoy. Era el apellido que su padre le había enseñado a evitar, a no prestarle la mínima atención.

-toma Malfoy.-contestó ella lanzándole las horquillas.-se lo regalas a alguna chica a la que te apetezca regalárselo. Grandísimo estúpido.-exclamó molesta, aguantando los sollozos.

Scorpious recogió con enfado las horquillas del suelo.-eres una malagradecida…eres una malcriada.-protestó el rubio con desagrado.

-mejor yo no te digo lo que eres tú-profirió la pelirroja.

Scorpious se acercó hasta ella y agarró su brazo, sorprendiéndola. – deja de hablarme como si no fuera decente de ti. Deja de acusarme y de creer que tú estás por encima.

Rose se revolvió hasta que el rubio la soltó del brazo. Le miró sin entender y claramente asustada.-no puedes estar aquí a estas horas.-informó a media voz.-vete a tu cuarto.

El chico se sintió mal al ver, por primera vez, la mirada azulada de Rose expresar tanto miedo ante él.

Se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, se culpó de haber perdido así los papeles. Se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y le tendió las horquillas. Rose las cogió esquivando su mirada.

Con un último suspiro por parte del rubio y un frío "buenas noches" por su parte, desapareció del pasillo, preguntándose porque demonios tenía que ser tan difícil tratar con Rose Weasley.

Culpándose de perder la compostura y comportarse como un auténtico animal, y culpándola a ella de ser tan tremendamente insoportable cuando se lo proponía.

"Reconócelo, mi prima te gusta" La voz de Albus volvió a entorpecer sus pensamientos, mezclándose con la imagen de la pelirroja sonriendo. –no puede ser.-susurró convencido el rubio. –Pero otras nuevas imágenes de la chica comenzaron a hacerle pensar que quizás sí podía ser que Rose Weasley le gustara. Un poco. Solo un poco.

-solo es un capricho.-susurró entrando en la sala común de Slytherin.

**Hola! Soy yo**** Bueno…pues aquí el final de este capitulo. Cuando lo he releído me he dado cuenta de que, quizás, sea algo largo y no sea nada ameno. Que he mezclado muchas cosas…puede ser.**

**De todos modos..sigo con exámenes…de ahí la prisa. Lo que pasa es que para relajarme me gusta escribir.**

**En fin. Darle al "go" para saber vuestras opiniones!!! Un beso enorme!**

**PD: espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido al leer este capitulo.**


	6. ¿oportunidad?

**Hola! Antes de nada……..GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! Gracias mil por vuestros reviews! Prometo contestarlos en el siguiente capitulo! De verdad..No sabéis (bueno..digo yo que sí lo sabéis) la importancia que tienen para mi! ¿Sabéis****lo que es encontrarte un review de vosotros? Es totalmente una alegría!!!**

**Espero no defraudaros con el fic! Y creo que responderé personalmente los reviews, así no tengo que escribir las contestaciones en el propio fic. Decirme como preferís que os conteste ¿vale?**

**Advierto que no es un capitulo muy trabajado…prometo esforzarme muchísimo más ahora, de verdad! (que supongo que tendré más tiempo…)**

**Ahm! Abajo encontraréis explicaciones de este capitulo. Cualquier duda, sugerencia, crítica…en fin…cualquier noticia vuestra será bienvenida!!!**

**Un beso enorme! Y a leer!**

**Capitulo 6 ¿oportunidad**

Albus observó aparecer a su prima en el gran comedor. Le sonrió con cariño, pero ella ni siquiera se dignó en hacerles la primera visita a la mesa Slytherin, y ni siquiera miró hacia ellos, para saludarlos con un gesto de cabeza, tan particular de ella.

Se giró extrañado hacia Scorpious, que miraba en la misma dirección.-¿y ?-preguntó con un tono acusador.-¿Qué ha pasado ahora?

El rubio refunfuñó.-pareces una madre.-se jactó volviendo a interesarse por el desayuno.

Albus se sonrojó levemente.-prueba a pasar día si y día también con una abuela como la mía.-se defendió, fastidiado.

-siempre te quejas de que nos tienes que aguantar discutir, pero eres tú el que más se interesa..- recriminó el rubio con una sonrisa complaciente.

El moreno rodó los ojos, con exasperación.-por supuesto…y también leo todos los chismes de "corazón de bruja"-ironizó haciendo carcajear a Scorpious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose Weasley nunca dejaba pasar un sábado sin acudir a Hogsmeade y arrasar en la tienda de golosinas.

Y el hecho de que se sintiera sumamente desganada, no quitó para que, junto a sus compañeras de habitación, cogiera el carruaje dirección al pueblecito, que seguramente, estaría aún nevado.

Sonreía por sonreír y contestaba por contestar, pero lo que le apetecía realmente, era inflarse a chocolate y quedarse en su cuarto sin salir.

Cuando alguna cosa le preocupaba, no dudaba en hablar con su padre. Pero esa opción era la única que no se iba a permitir. Que no se podía permitir.

Además…¿Qué era lo que se suponía que iba a decirle?... ni siquiera ella sabía porque estaba tan hundida moralmente. El nombre del rubio le rondaba la cabeza, pero nada más. No podía juntar las piezas como en un rompecabezas porque ni siquiera había piezas.

La campanilla de la tienda tintineó en sus oídos. Se puso de puntillas para ver quien entraba y se cruzó con la mirada del rubio. Rápidamente desvió la suya hacia un estante repleto de ranas de chocolate. ¿Existía alguien que tuviera tanta mala suerte como ella?

-es tu primo, Rose.-indicó alguna de sus compañeras.

La pelirroja asintió sin mirar otra cosa que las ranas de chocolate. Indecisa, cogió un paquete de cincuenta y se acercó hasta la caja.

Por pura mala suerte, o simplemente por la rutina de los sábados, la fila para pagar era inmensa. Así que no le quedo otro remedio que volverse cuando alguien tocó su hombro en un saludo amistoso.

-Albus.-exclamó, con una sonrisa nerviosa.-¿Qué tal?

El moreno alzó las cejas, de forma acusadora.-¿vas a darte un atracón?-preguntó mirando la caja de ranas de chocolate.

Rose parpadeó confundida, ofuscada por sentir la presencia de Scorpious tan cerca de ella. –no.-dijo deprisa.-de hecho…la voy a dejar ahora mismo en su sitio..tengo que controlarme.-bromeó con timidez.

-no digas tonterías.-la voz del rubio consiguió que una sensación incómoda se acomodara en la boca de su estómago.-no necesitas cuidarte

Notó como sus mejillas ardían y se odió por ser una chica tan sencilla a la hora de sonrojarse.

La campanilla volvió a sonar y Rose se asomó con curiosidad. Bufó, exasperada, cuando vio aparecer a Theid Vohler con sus amigos.

-toma.-espetó, entregándole la caja a su primo.-me voy a tomar algo a las tres escobas.

Desde ese mismo momento se prometía no hacerles ni el menor caso a los chicos. Solo resultaban ser un problema.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOOOOo**

Cuando vio a Hugo sentado en la mesa de la biblioteca, se acercó hasta él en silencio. Le tapó los ojos con dulzura. -¿Quién soy?-susurró en su oído.

El pelirrojo destapó sus ojos.-no seas niña.-refunfuñó marcando la página del libro.

-¿Qué haces un sábado en la biblioteca?-preguntó ella sentándose a su lado.

Hugo cruzó el entrecejo.-¿Qué quieres?

Rose se encogió de hombros.-solo agradecerte ser mi hermano.-repuso de forma coqueta.

Hugo sonrió de soslayo.-eso agradéceselo a papá y a mamá.

Rose sacó la lengua y se tapó la boca, intentando no soltar una carcajada en medio de la biblioteca. Hugo suspiró, sonriendo a su hermana.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Scorpious miró detenidamente la caja de cincuenta ranas de chocolate. Al final había comprado el paquete que Rose no había querido.

Mira que llegaba a ser glotona. Sonrió con algo de dulzura.

-Rose estaba algo rara ¿no?-preguntó con aparente indiferencia Albus saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Scorpious dejó la caja a un lado de la cama. Se levantó sacudiéndose los pantalones y desarrugándose la camisa.-que no ha pasado nada, pesado.-replicó con tono cansado el rubio.-me voy a dar una vuelta.

-espera!-exclamó el moreno echando a correr.-yo también voy a Gryffindor. Voy a hablar un rato con mi hermana.

Scorpious alzó las cejas cuando Albus llegó hasta él.-¿y a ti quien te ha dicho que voy a Gryffindor?

Albus sonrió con arrogancia, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.-está bien, está bien…maldita sea.-masculló Scorpious.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Rose llegó al cuadro de la dama gorda, se quedó estática al ver a Scorpious apoyado en la pared, con una clara mueca de enfado.

Se acercó despacio hasta él.-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó abrumada.

-¿y a ti que te parece?-contestó el chico con descaro.

-eres un maleducado, niño.-se oyó la voz potente de la dama del cuadro.

-y usted es una…

-Scorpious!-exclamó Rose.-lo siento señora.-se apresuró a disculparse la pelirroja.

-a tu primo le ha dejado pasar.-refunfuño el rubio.-con cuatro halagos ha conseguido que le dejara pasar sin contraseña. Y yo, que iba a entrar junto a una compañera tuya cuando por fin ha aparecido alguien, no me ha dejado alegando que no soy de Gryffindor.-explicó cruzándose de brazos.

Rose parpadeó aturdida y comprendiendo la situación comenzó a carcajear con fuerza.-¿y has estado esperando aquí fuera?

Scorpious se sonrojó levemente.-¿y se puede saber de donde sales tú? Llevo más de media hora aquí plantado.

Rose sonrió de forma tímida.-¿y que querías?

Cierto. Se había prometido pasar de todos y cada uno de los chicos de Hogwarts. Pero también era verdad que con el rubio la curiosidad le podía.

-pedirte perdón por lo de anoche.-respondió con mal genio.-pero vamos, que casi me muero esperándote. Deberías ser tu la que me pidieras perdón.

Rose se sonrojó levemente.-eres un exagerado.-susurró a media voz.

La pelirroja esquivó la mirada fija del muchacho. Scorpious se acercó hasta ella. La cogió suavemente de los hombros, ejerciendo cierta presión desesperada.-Rose.-susurró con algo de apuro.

-oh! Por Merlín!-exclamó la voz sinuosa de la dama del cuadro.-delante de la casa. Donde pueden aparecer niños de primero en cualquier momento. No tenéis vergüenza. Y usted, señorita Weasley, pensaba que tenía más cabeza.

-¿podemos hablar en otra parte?-preguntó el rubio sin prestar atención a la mujer del cuadro.-por favor.

Rose asintió, dejándose llevar por el rubio. Él se había disculpado. Él había dado el primer paso. Él había hecho lo que ella esperaba. Se sentía dulcemente nerviosa. Y sabía que su sonrisa, en esos momentos, debía ser horriblemente estúpida.

-lo siento..¿vale?-se disculpó el rubio empujando sin fuerza a la pelirroja para que ella se sentara en el banco de piedra.

Rose asintió.-vale.-susurró con una sonrisa.

-no. De verdad.-insistió el rubio.-perdí los papeles.

-esta bien.-repitió Rose intentando tranquilizarlo

Ambos se quedaron mirando, con algo de duda en sus ojos. ¿Qué es lo que se suponía que tenían que hacer ahora? ¿De que iban a hablar?

-empezamos la temporada de quidditch.-carraspeó el rubio mirando a través de la ventana.

-sí.-afirmó la chica.

Vale. Definitivamente era ridículo. Siempre habían hablado de cualquier cosa. Bueno, más bien habían discutido sobre cualquier cosa. Y ahora estaban ahí, sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirarse entre ellos.

-¿y que tal llevas los entrenamientos?

Scorpious miró fijamente los ojos azules de la muchacha.- venga Rose.-susurró con aspereza.-vamos a dejar esta tontería.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo.-pues vale. No soy yo la que estoy haciendo el tonto.

Scorpious sonrió con satisfacción. Esa era la Rose de siempre. Así era su chica.

Ante estos pensamientos, carraspeó, nervioso. -¿vamos a buscar a Albus?-preguntó el rubio.

Rose se levantó, aún indignada. Con una clara mueca de arrebato.-pues vamos.-repuso, algo colorada.

La chica comenzó a andar con paso decidido. Y de nuevo, el rubio no pudo evitar fijarse en sus caderas. Notando como sus mejillas ardían, decidió caminar deprisa, hasta alcanzar su altura.

La culpa era de ella. Por llevar ese pantalón vaquero muggle tan apretado.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

-oye Rose…nos hemos dado cuenta de que Malfoy es súper guapo!

La pelirroja alzó los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo para encontrarse con sus tres compañeras de cuarto pendientes de ella.

Alzó la ceja, claramente demostrando poco interés y volvió a bajar la mirada a su libro.

Debía de estar loca si había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado.

Cuando volvió a apartar la mirada del libro, volvió a encontrarse con tres pares de ojos fijos en los suyos. Con un resoplido de resignación, cerró la obra .

-¿qué?-preguntó ante unas sonrisas enormes de satisfacción.

-¿estás con Malfoy?

Rose se sonrojó violentamente.-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿estás loca?

Las carcajadas de sus amigas solo consiguieron que se sonrojara aún más. Miró detenidamente a cada una. Definitivamente, tener amigas para eso.

-pues ha cambiado muchísimo desde el año pasado. Siempre ha sido guapo pero ahora esta muy bueno.

Rose cerró los ojos, escuchando los comentarios de las chicas; que subían de tono por momentos. –Me voy a dormir ya.-susurró, tapándose con la manta de su cama.

Por supuesto, ellas siguieron hablando después de un "buenas noches"

Cada comentario de "que guapo" "que ojos" ó "que cuerpo" le quemaba en los oídos. Siguieron las coletillas sobre "lo elegante que es" e incluso sobre "lo caballeroso que resulta al tratar con las chicas"

Resopló en su interior. ¿Scorpious siendo un caballero? ¿Cuándo? Y una voz en su interior se burló de ella. De hecho, el rubio tenía unos modales exquisitos. Trataba a todas las chicas como auténticas princesas. El hecho de que a ella le tratara diferente no marcaba una diferencia. Simplemente, Rose no debía ser digna como para ser tratada de esa forma.

Una mezcla de sensaciones se anidó en su estómago. Por un lado sentía las ganas de hacer callar a sus compañeras, por el otro solo sentía ganas de destrozar la estúpida sonrisa del rubio que no hacía más que ver en su cabeza, y por otro lado solo quería dormirse y despertarse sin ningún tipo de pensamiento que le hiciera sentir tan apagada.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De antemano, ella ya sabía que ese día no iba a resultar nada bueno.

Su alfiler no parecía un alfiler…de hecho, seguía conservando el aspecto de una rama de árbol cualquiera, salvo en el pequeño tamaño y el color.

-Srta Weasley…deberíamos practicar más ¿no le parece?

Genial. Rose asintió, colorada. La profesora anunció el final de la clase y la pelirroja se apresuró a recoger los pergaminos y la varita. Final de las clases.

-era una de las prácticas más sencillas de este año ¿no?- la voz de Albus llegó a sus oídos.

Por contestación, obtuvo una fulminante mirada por parte de Rose y una carcajada por parte del rubio.

-¿Cómo eres tan animal?-preguntó Scorpious.-¿No ves que Rose no ha sido capaz de transformarla del todo?

Albus sonrió, de forma nerviosa y el rubio se apresuró a protegerse del golpe que seguro ella le daría.

Pero ese golpe no llegó. Y Albus parpadeó confundido y Scorpious miró detenidamente la reacción de la chica.

Rose arrugó la nariz, sí, los llamó inmaduros, sí, y se marchó. Sin más.

El rubio miró a Albus, con cierta preocupación. ¿era él o Rose se había marchado con sus ojillos más brillantes? ¿era él o ese comentario le había dolido a la muchacha?

-no te preocupes.-se apresuró a tranquilizar el moreno.-estará en sus días.

Scorpious se sonrojó levemente. –sí..puede ser.

Pero algo en su interior le indicaba que no era así. Algo le ocurría a Rose. Estaba preocupada por algún asunto que él no podía llegar a entender. Él y ella ahora estaban bien…¿no?

Se revolvió el pelo. Ya era suficiente. De pequeño le habían enseñado que un Malfoy siempre resolvía los problemas desde la lógica, siempre le habían educado para esforzarse por conseguir todo lo que se propusiera.

Pues bien. Ahora su capricho era ella ¿no?

No quería pensar de la forma en la que últimamente pensaba en su cuerpo. No quería soñar con besarla ni tener que solucionarse sus calenturas en el cuarto de baño a base de pensar en ella.

Seguramente, si la besaba hasta hartarse, dejaría de atraerle.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Scorpious se reprochó el pensar que ella estuviera preciosa. Pero, de hecho, estaba realmente bonita.

Los últimos rayos del sol relampagueaban sobre su cabello, haciéndolo brillar con fuerza.

A pesar del sol, el frío se hacía presente y las mejillas de la pelirroja se encontraban sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz. Cada vez que respiraba, algo de vaho salía de su boca, y sus ojos eran más azules que de costumbre.

-no es un buen lugar para leer ¿no?-preguntó el rubio acercándose hasta el banco donde ella estaba sentada.

La chica levantó su mirada del libro para fijarla en esos ojos color canela, más claros de lo habitual.

Su sonrojo era evidente, pero deseó que Scorpious imaginara que era por el frío, y no por ese palpitar tan extraño cuando lo había visto. Tenía el pelo empapado, con el flequillo rubio más oscuro pegándose en su frente. Seguramente, debido a que habría metido la cabeza bajo la ducha.

-¿ahora sales del entrenamiento?- la pregunta era estúpida. Estaba claro que sí. Vestía con la túnica de entrenamiento, sucia y arrugada, y su cara estaba roja debido al viento sobre la cara.

-ahora mismo me voy a duchar.-contestó el chico con una sonrisa.-con este frío no me apetecía ducharme en los vestuarios.

Rose se envolvió con su bufanda.-pues ve ya, porque al final te vas a enfriar.-sabía que había sonado apática e indiferente. Pero..¿que podía hacer? No le gustaba nada sentirse como se sentía cuando se trataba del rubio. Ya de por sí, era algo insegura, pero cuando se trataba de él no sabía a que aferrarse.

-¿me acompañas?-la pregunta, evidentemente, no tenía ningún doble sentido. Al castillo…él se refería al castillo. Acompañarlo hasta el castillo…..no a la ducha.

Y sin embargo, un rojo intenso volvió a cubrir el rostro de la pelirroja, y un "idiota" escapó de sus labios.

Scorpious carcajeó, apoyándose en la escoba.-empieza a caer la noche…no vas a poder leer nada.-aclaró con una sonrisa enorme.-pero vamos…que si te apetece acompañarme al baño de los prefectos…

Rose arrugó la nariz y cruzó el entrecejo.-búscate a otra prefecta para eso.-farfulló cerrando el libro y levantándose del banco.

El rubio volvió a reír.-que tonta.-susurró entre risas.

Rose bajó la mirada, abrumada. Pero cuando fijó sus ojos en el banco de piedra donde había estado sentada, su rostro se volvió pálido. Comenzó a sentir un frío horrible e, irremediablemente, alargó su brazo hasta sujetarse en la túnica del rubio, que miró extrañado a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto un fantasma?-preguntó con ironía.

La chica no contestó. Avanzó un paso, hasta quedar en frente del chico, y hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho, aferrándose con fuerza a su túnica. Y chilló. Chilló tan fuerte que el rubio soltó la escoba con rapidez y se apresuró a rodearla con sus brazos, asustado. –Rose…¿Qué pasa?-susurró, abrazando con fuerza la espalda de la chica.-Rose…-llamó, contrariado.

-mátala…mátala.. mátala..mátala-susurró con aprensión la muchacha.

Scorpious miró el banco con duda, sacando con una mano la varita del cinturón del pantalón sin soltar con la otra a la chica.

Como pudo, consiguió que la pelirroja se pusiera detrás de él, aunque no consiguió que soltara su túnica. Sentía la cabeza de ella apoyada en su espalda. Miró detenidamente el banco y divisó lo que había trastocado a la pelirroja.

No supo si echarse a reír o a llorar. No supo si llamar tonta de nuevo a la chica o seguir abrazándola hasta que se le pasara el susto.

La culpable: Una araña. Una insignificante e inocente araña.

-ya está, Rose…ya se ha ido.-suspiró dando la vuelta y apartando un poco a la chica.

Cuando ella levantó la mirada, el rubio apreció pequeñas lagrimillas en sus azules ojos. Realmente lo había pasado mal.

-¿la…la has matado?.-preguntó en un susurró.

Scorpious sonrió de lado.-sí.-mintió.

-gr..gracias.-espetó la chica frotándose la nariz.

Y le pareció tan sumamente tierna que su sonrisa fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Presionó un poco más sobre sus hombros y la llamó con algo de dureza.

La pelirroja le miró, confundida por el tono de él. Se perdió en ese mar de canela y se sonrojó intensamente.

Fue el detalle que el rubio necesitó para acercar su rostro al de ella.

Scorpious cerró los ojos con fuerza. Vale. Fin. Se lanzaba ahora o nunca. Esa era su oportunidad. Se acabaría el pensar en Rose Weasley.

Sin embargo, cuando notó contra sus labios el cabello de la chica, supo que algo había ido mal. Y escuchó el estornudo de ésta.

Genial.

Rose levantó su cabeza, cohibida, para encontrarse con un rubio totalmente abatido. Con la mirada perdida en ella.

-¿te…te has resfriado?-preguntó él con voz trémula.

La chica cerró los ojos, frustrada, y sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en la nariz, que la hizo estornudar otra vez. Resignada, tendió el libro al chico, al mismo tiempo que volvía a estornudar.

-debe ….debe ser alergia.-aclaró entre estornudos.

Scorpious rodó los ojos, exasperado. -¿alergia? ¿a qué? Si estamos en invierno!-se quejó de forma incrédula.

Rose volvió a estornudar.-¡y yo que sé!- masculló ella por respuesta. –igual te tengo alergia.-bromeó en un intento de quitar hierro al asunto.

Scorpious se revolvió el pelo, nervioso. Solo le podía pasar a él. ¿A quien demonios conocía que hubiera querido besar a una chica y ella se hubiera puesto a estornudar como una loca?

La pelirroja volvió a estornudar con un sonido estridente.

Scorpious alzó las cejas, escéptico. Y rió. Se carcajeó de la situación y de su mala suerte. Y sobre todo de ella. Agarró a la chica de los hombros y sin parar de reír se encaminó hacia el castillo, junto a ella.

-vamos a la enfermería, anda.-musitó sonriendo. –Merlín…eres única.

Rose se sonrojó intensamente. Lo miró de soslayo y volvió a estornudar. Desde luego. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, igual por primera vez….era la única que tenía tanta mala suerte acumulada.

El rubio miró con diversión a la chica, que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo blanco del bolsillo con las iniciales S.M en verde y se lo tendió con galantería. –toma.- susurró sonriendo.

-gracias.-murmuró la chica.

Cuando dejó a Rose en la enfermería y aún escuchaba sus estornudos desde el pasillo, Scorpious se mordió el labio, divertido. Cierto. Era frustrante. No había podido besarla. Pero había sido una situación bastante cómica.

El chico bajó las escaleras, para encaminarse a su sala común. Quizás de esa manera, dejaba de pensar en ella como una chica y volvía a ser solo Rose.

Sin embargo, su figura, sus ojos, su pelo y su sonrisa volvieron a atacar su cabeza. Exasperado, dio la contraseña y entró a la sala común. Vale. Seguía encaprichado de ella. No podía imaginar a Rose en compañía de otro. Por no imaginar, ni siquiera podía pensar en que ella estornudara delante de otro. Por encapricharse…creía haberse encaprichado hasta de sus estornudos.

Conclusión: necesitaba otro plan de ataque.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Fin. End. Se acabó. Es un capitulo corto y relativamente algo peor que el anterior. Pero necesitaba un acercamiento, solo acercamiento, entre ellos. Sin que llegara a pasar nada.**

**Es algo realmente cómico. Espero que no os haya pasado nunca. Jajaja A mi me pasó una vez. Me entró una ataque de tos! Jajaja suerte que llevaba tiempo con mi chico y había confianza. Me entró la risa.Jajaja**

**De todos modos haber si puedo publicar en algún lado los fan arts que hago! Ajja (es que me gusta mucho dibujar) En los dibujos es más fácil representar estas situaciones cómicas.**

**Aunque haya sido algo corto y bastante peor, espero vuestros reviews. Si queréis podéis proponer cosas. Tengo en mente una proposición de una personita sobre Oliver Wood…hasta aquí puedo leer. (aunque tampoco prometo nada)**

**Y quería aprovechar para escribir como Rose se "disculpaba" ante su hermano. A todas parece haberos gustado este Hugo..jejeje. Y creo que se merecía un agradecimiento.**

**Por partes: también quería hacer ver que Scorpious es Malfoy pero no como su padre…sabe pedir perdón cuando él ha metido la pata. Si fuera tan tan orgulloso lo hubiera metido a Gryffindor! Jeje Y he querido demostrar que realmente le importa mucho lo que Rose piense de él. Por eso le ha pedido perdón de esa forma. Tiene que estar seguro de que la pelirroja le ha perdonado.**

**Otra cosita…he querido mostrar que sobre todo, cuando a una le gusta alguien se siente, sobre todo, insegura ante todo. Por lo menos, es lo que me pasó a mi…lo típico de "¿y si no le gusto tal y como soy?" y no se si os habrá pasado pero yo me hacía muchas preguntas en plan…"¿y por que a su amiga la trata así y a mi no si también soy amiga suya?"..jajaja luego resulta que ellos también tienen sentimientos y esas cosas, y que pueden llegar a tratarte de forma distinta precisamente porque les gustas. Es lo que yo pienso..Adelante! decirme que opináis vosotrs! **

**Y por último…creo que ya lo habéis adivinado…Rosie ha heredado el miedo de papa a las arañas!!! Jejeje…aracnofobia. Yo no tengo, pero supongo que se pasa realmente mal…y si yo no tengo y me pongo muy nerviosa en plan "aaah!!! Que alguien haga algo" pues imagino que alguien que le tiene pavor todavía lo pasa peor.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Contestación a vuestros reviews! Sobra decir que os los agradezco en el alma.**

**Karo: Gracias. Espero que este capitulo también te guste! Un beso**

**Argentinita: Gracias Gracias Gracias! Jejeje. Sí…quizás estuviera describiendo a Scorpious como muy Ron….y como tampoco quería eso…aquí tenéis la decisión del rubio. Al final del capitulo verás que Sious no es tan parecido a Ron después de todo. Jeje. De todos modos, seguiré escribiendo los tira y afloja que son tan característicos de Ron y Hermione. Un beso y muchas gracias por tu apoyo!!!! **

**Xina: jeje Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste este Scorpious. Este capitulo no es muy largo, pero creo que te gustara. Jeje. Ya me dirás. Ciau!**

**Lunatik-love: Sí…el pobre se piensa que es solo un capricho. También tenemos que entender que tienen dieciséis años…pero bueno…ya se dará cuenta de que Rose no es solo un caprichito más. Jeje Un beso y mil gracias por tu review. Espero también uno en este capitulo! Ciau!**

**Biank Radcliffe: Hola! (Me gusta mucho tu nick!) Gracias mil por tu review! ¿en serio tienes fobia a los insectos? Jeje ¿a una hormiguita? Con lo chiquitinas que son! Jeje. Pobrecita. La verdad es que yo lo paso muy mal con los bichillos así como las cucarachas y tal..y son igual de pequeños! Que se le va a hacer!!! Me alegro y me siento muy muy orgullosa de que te guste mi Scorpious! Ya me dirás si te sigue gustando! Jejeje . Un beso muy grande y gracias por tu apoyo! En Serio! Me encanta ver un review tuyo!!! **

**Merodeadora-chii: Hola hola!!! Me encantó tu review! Me gusta un montón que me digáis lo que pensáis. Por eso doble gracias, por tu review y por tu opinión! Jeje**

**Espero que te guste este capitulo! Un beso enorme!**

**Lavender: pues eres de las mías! Jeje que a mí también me dio un ataque de tos! Si es que…mira que somos… ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotras para que nos pasen estas cosas? Jajajaja muchas gracias por tu review! Un beso muy grande. **

**Ginnynena: gracias! Aquí tienes la continuación…espero que te guste también! Un besito!**

**Makaronher: jejeje! Sí que fue cómico. Este ya no lo es tanto…creo.jejje. Pero espero que os resulte igual de tierno. Porque nose…tienen dieciséis años y no pueden pensar igual que si tuvieran veintitrés! Ya me dirás que opinas de este capitulo! Un beso muy grande!**

**Abril: Yo creo que lo interesante sería ver a Rose algo celosa…¿no te parece?...no puedo decirte que pasara pero te acabo de dar una pista enorme! Jeje Espero tu opinión sobre este capitulo! Un beso!**

**Patty: gracias! Aquí tienes el siguiente. Ya me dirás que te parece!!! Un beso**

**Juliana: bueno….en este capitulo no doy todavía lo que todas esperamos…pero vamos…que el asunto ya esta muy cerca….o quizás no. Jeje Gracias por tu review. Yo me alegro al ver vuestras críticas y opiniones, así que estamos a pares! Jeje un beso.**

**Colibriblack: Pues…realmente no lo he dado mucha importancia a si está resfriada o tiene alergia…pero por su bien espero que si tiene alergia no sea al rubio! Jajaja . Aquí tienes la continuación y espero que te guste tanto o más que los anteriores capítulos. Y bueno…eso de que se besen..jeje es un secreto!!Gracias por tu review. Un beso**

**Diana: Gracias por dejar un review aún sin tener mucho tiempo! Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo. Un beso muy grande!**

**Marta: jeje…¿y que haces que no estás estudiando? Ahora mismo a Estudiar!(tranquila, yo hago igual) jajjaa…me alegro de que te gustara. (pero no dejes los estudios de lado eh?) un beso muy grande y gracias**

**Sol Potter: Gracias linda! Espero que te guste! Y sí…yo creo que ya es hora de que Rose empiece a sospechar acerca de sus sentimientos…jeje. Un beso muy grande!**

**En general, gracias a todo el mundo! En serio. No esperaba que tuviera tanta acogida. Y si no me explayo más, es porque llego tarde a la universidad!!!!! Un beso para todos! Espero no defraudaros!**

**Ahm! Y si a alguien se le ocurre un buen titulo para el capitulo, que me lo diga..porque habia pensado titularlo "por fin llega el beso" pero vamos…vosotros decidis!**

**CAPITULO 7 **

Scorpious sonrió a un par de chicas que le habían saludado al entrar a Gryffindor. Por segunda vez, estaba esperando fuera de la sala común, bajo la atenta mirada de la inaguantable dama del cuadro.

Y no, no estaba esperando a Rose. Solo al capullo del que se suponía era su amigo. Albus se pasaba media vida en esa casa. Y comenzaba a sospechar que su hermana no siempre tenía que ver. La imagen de cierta chica pelirroja le venía a la mente. Esa tal Amber estaba secuestrando a su mejor amigo.

Cuando apareció con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara, Scorpious lo agarró del brazo, tirando de él con frustración.

-¿Qué os pasa a los Potter con las pelirrojas?-exclamó con irritación.-esa Amber te está absorbiendo el cerebro.

Albus se revolvió hasta soltarse. Alzó las cejas y sonrió.-mira quien fue a hablar. –susurró con diversión.-y no es pelirroja…es castaña.-espetó sonrojándose.

Scorpious rodó los ojos.-¿y se puede saber que querías?.-la voz del moreno consiguió hacerle recordar a Rose. El rubio se sonrojó levemente.-tu prima tiene miedo a las arañas.

Albus sonrió.-sí…mi tío Ron también. Yo creo que es su culpa, que le metió miedo cuando era pequeña.

-Al.-una tercera voz interrumpió a los muchachos.

El moreno se volvió, completamente colorado. Una chica castaña de pelo cortito le entregó una bufanda gris y verde.-se te había olvidado.

Scorpious sonrió con prepotencia.-tú debes ser Amber.-exclamó adelantándose y saludándola fervientemente.-por fin te conozco personalmente. Albus no para de hablar de ti ¿sabes?

-en realidad soy Gina.-susurró la chica algo confundida.-pero encantada igualmente.

Scorpious abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se volvió hacia Albus, que se mordía el labio intentando no carcajear. De nuevo miró a la chica.-¿no eres Amber?

La chica cruzó el entrecejo.-que no.-repitió cruzándose de brazos.

-lo siento.-se apresuró a disculparse el rubio.-pensé que eras…que eras..

De pronto, la castaña comenzó a reír con fuerza seguida del moreno. Ella tendió su mano con entusiasmo.-era broma. Soy Amber…tú eres Scorpious ¿no?

El rubio fulminó con la mirada al moreno de ojos verdes y sonrió de forma de altanera a la chica.-sí. Scorpious Malfoy.

-bueno.-suspiró ella.-me voy. Un placer, Scopious. Hasta luego, Al

-hasta mañana.-se despidió el moreno.

Cuando la chica desapareció, el rubio se acercó hasta Albus y le golpeó el brazo con un deje enfadado.-¿ya estáis liados?

El moreno se sonrojó y carraspeó sonoramente.-no. Solo somos amigos ¿vale?

Scorpious alzó las manos.-bien…vale…entonces…¿puedo ligármela?

Los ojos verdes del chico relampaguearon y Scorpious comenzó a reír.-tira, anda…volvamos ya a la sala común.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose Weasley acabó dejándose caer sobre la silla de la biblioteca. Estaba totalmente destrozada. Llevaba dos días sin poder ver a su primo y al rubio, debido a la cantidad de deberes que les habían mandado. Y casi lo prefería así.

Se tapó la boca, en un gesto involuntario, pensando en aquel otro día en el que el rubio parecía estar a punto de besarla.

A ella.

Un beso.

Su primer beso.

Notó como sus mejillas ardían y sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Dejó a un lado la pesada cartera y sacó un trozo de pergamino. Comenzó a garabatear dibujos a lápiz. Normalmente, el chocolate y el dibujar eran sus mejores aliados cuando estaba tan desanimada.

Nadie sabía muy bien a quien había sacado esa afición del dibujo, pero el nombre de su tío Fred a veces salía a la luz.

Tampoco es que fuera muy buena dibujando, pero sí que le ponía mucho empeño.

-¿Qué hay, Rose?-la voz del muchacho sonaba increíblemente cansada.

-Scorpious.-saludó ella. Observó como el chico se sentaba enfrente de ella. Con el rostro más pálido de lo habitual y unas curiosas marcas bajo los ojos.- no has dormido muy bien estos días ¿eh?-se burló con una espléndida sonrisa socarrona.

-a diferencia de otros, estudio bastante.-dejó caer, divertido.-así no me gano las reprimendas de los profesores.

Ella siguió sonriendo con prepotencia.-es que a mi no me hace falta.-confió.-suelo quedarme con todo en cuanto lo leo.

-tan lista para algunas cosas y tan tonta para otras…-susurró el chico bostezando.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo.-no empecemos, que no me apetece.-avisó de forma seria y decidida.

Scorpious sonrió y guiñó un ojo con complicidad.-vale…una tregua.-suspiró, recostándose sobre la mesa.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.-te vas a quedar dormido…-aseguró con voz paciente.-vete ya a dormir. Pronto cerraran la biblioteca. No vale la pena.

El rubio miró fijamente a los ojos de ella.-claro que vale la pena.-espetó de forma serena, sin dejar de mirarla.

Rose parpadeó aún sin quererlo. Le quemaban los ojos y le quemaban las mejillas. Y esa frase le hacía volver a recordar ese intento de beso que se quedo solo en intento.

-tu primo me ha abandonado.- confesó el rubio levantándose de la silla.

Rose siguió con la mirada al chico, que fue a sentarse a su derecha.-no te preocupes. Si es igual que su hermano James pronto volverá a tus brazos. Por lo menos hasta que se busque a otra.

El chico se encogió de hombros.-se supone que el que triunfaba con las chicas era yo.

Rose suspiró exasperada.-que frustrante es hablar contigo..-confesó ella con aplomo.

El chico sonrió de lado. Era simplemente magnífica. Le encantaba su forma de cruzar el entrecejo y su forma de arrugar la nariz. Le hipnotizaban esos gestos tan suyos, como recogerse un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja, o morderse el labio de forma ansiosa.

-oye Rose.-llamó acercando la silla aún más a la pelirroja.

-dime.- dejó de garabatear en el pergamino y se cruzó con la mirada del muchacho.

-¿te parezco guapo, no?

Scorpious sonrió ante la cara de estupefacción de la chica. Era todo un poema. Colorada hasta las orejas, con sus azules ojos abiertos como platos, y una interesante forma de balbucear sin lograr decir nada de nada.

-¿g…guapo? ¿y por que te interesa saber eso?-preguntó al fin la chica reprochándose el ser tan sumamente simple.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.-se la opinión de muchas chicas pero no se la tuya.

Rose cruzó el entrecejo e infló los carrillos, resoplando después sonoramente, farfullando un casi inaudible "pues mírate al espejo".

Scorpious carcajeó.-mira que eres tonta…es solo una broma.-aclaró mientras reía.

La chica arrugó la nariz.-tienes un humor muy raro.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.-solo para inteligentes.

-¿me estas llamando idiota?-preguntó con enfado.-Merlín! Eres tan sumamente…tan…tan..

-¿guapo?-sonrió el chico con dulzura.

-gilipoyas.-escupió con dureza.-eso es lo que eres.

-vaya!-exclamó el chico fingiendo sorpresa.-entonces ya estoy convencido.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la chica sin entender.

-que te gustan los gilipoyas.

Rose parpadeó confundida. Se mordió el labio, intentando no echarse a reír, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa cuando el rubio le guiñó un ojo. –mira que eres payaso.-suspiró golpeando el hombro del rubio con reprimenda.-si me gustaran los gilipoyas ahora mismo estaría con Theid Vohler.

Scorpious sonrió de forma satisfecha. Ese capullo no le interesaba en absoluto. Era un punto a su favor.

-aunque mira…no es mala idea…antes de estar aguantándote..-susurró pensativa.

La chica miró de soslayo la reacción del slytherin y carcajeó, satisfecha y divertida. Su cara era todo un poema. Sin embargo, cuando éste le agarró con fuerza y la atrajo hacia él, la sonrisa le desapareció del rostro.

-te gusto.-siseó con seriedad. No era una pregunta, era una afirmación cargada de desesperación contenida.

Rose tragó saliva. Tenía el rostro del chico demasiado cerca y su mirada le abrumaba. Estaba demasiado serio y sus labios apretados en una clara mueca de madurez no ayudaban en nada. Intentó alejar esa especie de mandato impuesto por el chico y en lugar de enfadarse y llamarlo arrogante; que de hecho es lo que le apetecía, sonrió con nerviosismo

-pero si tú no eres gilipoyas…lo decía en broma.-apresuró con timidez.

El chico aflojó la presión en sus brazos. Suspiró con una sonrisa y se revolvió el pelo. Así era Rose. No iba a ser tan fácil después de todo. Influían muchas más cosas. Ella no era como todas las demás. Capricho, sí. Pero había una relación en medio. Una relación, llamada amistad o llamada de otra forma, pero relación al fin y al cabo que no quería arriesgarse a perder.

-te acompaño a Gryffindor.-anunció levantándose.

-no hace falt….vale.-afirmó ella deprisa tras ver que no él no iba a aceptar réplicas.

No sabía muy bien que significaba ese cosquilleo incesante en el estómago. Caminaba cabizbaja, sin atreverse a mirarlo. ¿acaso le gustaba Scorpious de verdad? ¿Se había…se había enamorado del mejor amigo de su primo? ¿de Malfoy?

Se sentía mareada y adormilada, se apoyó con confianza en el hombro del muchacho, que la rodeó por el hombro.

-¿estas cansada?- preguntó él en un susurro.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, notando en su mejilla el hombro del rubio.

No hablaron más hasta llegar al pasillo de Gryffindor. Él dejó de rodearla con su brazo y ella levantó la cabeza, adormecida.

-¿ya hemos llegado?-preguntó frotándose los ojos.

Scorpious sonrió dulcemente.-buenas noches, Rose.

-buenas noches.-se despidió ella, inclinándose hacia delante hasta rozar la mejilla del rubio con sus labios.

"es porque estaba dormida" se repitió el rubio, viéndola entrar a través del cuadro. "no se ha enterado de que me ha dado un beso en la mejilla" volvió a explicarse a sí mismo.

Pero no importaba mucho cuántas explicaciones se diera a sí mismo. Otra voz, mucho más fuerte, le recriminaba que le había gustado. Y eso, en el fondo, no estaba seguro de si era bueno o si le traería muchos más problemas.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Rose se despertó al día siguiente, sonrió contra su almohada. Aún creía sentir ese estúpido cosquilleo en sus labios cuando rozó la mejilla del rubio. ¿cómo se había atrevido a besarlo? Aún notaba esa especie de barba casi invisible que el chico empezaba a tener.

Merlín…se estaba comportando como una auténtica niña cursi a quien le gustaba un chico.

Y ya no era niña…ni cursi…ni mucho menos…le gustaba nadie…¿le gustaba Scorpious?

Suspiró pesadamente y volvió a sonreír.

-Rose que llegarás tarde!-exclamó una de las voces de su compañera.

La pelirroja miró el reloj de pulsera y mascullando un juramento se levantó de golpe.

Lo bueno de aquello era que era viernes. Lo malo, que había partido de quidittch a las siete…y para ser francos, era su última oportunidad de entrenar y mejorar algo su defensa y su ataque.

Cuando bajó, la sala ya estaba decorada con la típica pancarta de "ánimo Gryffindor, vamos a patearles"

Le hizo sonreír y con más confianza, decidió apresurarse para desayunar con calma.

Entró en el gran comedor y saludó con la cabeza a su primo y al rubio, aunque no se fijó mucho en Scorpious porque estaba convencida de que si lo hacía, se sonrojaría hasta las orejas y no le apetecía para nada empezar así la mañana.

Se acercó con descaro hasta la mesa de Ravenclaw y palmeó de forma simpática la espalda de su hermano Hugo.

-os vamos a ganar.-espetó ella con alegría.

-eso ya lo veremos.-repuso la voz de Theid Vohler con arrogancia, portando una sonrisa, supuestamente seductora.

Rose sonrió con prepotencia y se encogió de hombros.-por supuesto…ya lo verás.

Y volvió tan resueltamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. Le dio un sonoro beso a su prima Lily, que era totalmente distinta a su hermano Hugo. Él le hubiera gritado un "¿estas loca? Aquí no!" y ella simplemente le devolvía el beso con cariño.

-Rose!-la voz del capitán del equipo de Quidditch la hizo sonrojar violentamente.

-ya lo sé ya lo sé.-se apresuró a decir.-a las cuatro y media he pedido poder entrenar y me han concedido saltarme la clase…¿contento?

-esa es mi chica!-exclamó con efusividad el castaño, levantando el pulgar y despidiéndose de ella.

-¿ahora eres su chica?-la voz del rubio consiguió sorprenderla. Se volvió con timidez.-¿ya no eres mi chica?-insistió el muchacho.

Rose alzó las cejas. ¿le estaba tomando el pelo? Sonrió con travesura.-por supuesto que sigo siendo tu chica, Sious.-inquirió con elegancia, dando una pirueta sobre sí misma.

Scorpious la escudriñó con su mirada.-estas nerviosa ¿no?-comentó, sentándose en el banco de la mesa de los leones.

Pocos alumnos le miraban con reproche, pues ya conocían la amistad entre Scorpious Malfoy y Albus Severus Potter, y aunque ambos fueran Slytherins, no eran tan ingenuos como para olvidarse de la larga saga de los Weasley y Potter que habían pasado por Gryffindor. Eran buena gente. Eran muy queridos.

Rose se sentó a su lado, llenándose el tazón de cereales y de leche. -¿tanto se me nota?

De pronto, ambos sintieron el peso de los brazos de Albus sobre sus hombros.-¿Qué hay, pareja? ¿preparada para derrotar a Ravenclaw, Rose?

El moreno cogió una galleta.- así estaréis igualados en puntos con Slytherin.

-pero a vosotros os queda un partido contra Ravenclaw.-apuntó ella haciendo memoria de los puntos que todas las casas llevaban.

-sí.-afirmó el rubio.-pero no será muy difícil ganarlos. Tratándose de Vohler…

La pelirroja carraspeó.-¿podéis iros a vuestra mesa? Me estáis poniendo nerviosa..y creedme..es lo que menos necesito.

El rubio y su primo se alejaron de la mesa Gryffindor tras despedirse de ella. Rose siguió desayunando intentando aplacar esos nervios que sentía en el estómago. Y ya no sabía si ese cosquilleo incesante era a causa del partido o más bien a esa fragancia tan característica del rubio.

Engulló los cereales lo más rápido posible y se dirigió hacia Aritmancia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Rose pásala ya!-exclamó el otro cazador de Gryffindor.

La pelirroja soltó un bufido.-si la pudiera pasar ya lo habría hecho.-gritó para hacerse oír a través de todos el vitoreo de las demás casas.

Tenía delante al estúpido de Vohler que ni siquiera era cazador. Tenía el bate en la mano y las otras dos veces que había pasado a Angie; otra de las cazadoras, él había golpeado con el bate hasta mandarla bien lejos.

No estaba segura de que eso fuera muy válido, pero nadie había pitado falta.

-¿Qué pasa Vohler que te gusta más el puesto de cazador?-preguntó ella con furia.

El chico tan solo sonrió con arrogancia.-te olvidas de que soy bateador.-contestó con prepotencia.-y que hay dos.

Y cuando menos se lo esperaba, se encontró con la bludger contra su estómago, haciendo que soltara la quaffle y emitiera un grito de auténtico dolor. ¿de donde coño había sacado la bludger?

Recostada sobre su estómago, como se encontraba, miró al capitán, para intentarle decir que lo sentía, y que podía seguir jugando.

Pero el pitido del árbitro le indicó que él ya había indicado un cambio. Y para ser francos, casi mejor así, porque no se podía ni mover.

Por eso, cuando escuchó la voz de Angie gritar y el coreo de "ooh" supo que algo andaba mal, y al sentir un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, su último pensamiento fue que algo había ido muy muy mal.

Abrió los ojos dolorida, y parpadeó muy rápido para poder acostumbrarse a la luz de los focos del campo. Se recostó e intentó ponerse en pie, pero varias manos se lo impidieron.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-susurró esperando una respuesta.

Angie le miró preocupada.-no te muevas. Ahora mismo te vas a la enfermería.

Rose tosió y se llevó una mano al estómago, con un gesto de dolor. –me duele la cabeza…

-maldito Cabrón!-la voz del rubio erizó los pelos de la nuca de la muchacha. Apartó un poco a Angie y se asomó a través de las piernas del árbitro, que también se había vuelto al oír el jaleo.

Theid Vohler se interpuso entre el rubio, Hugo, Albus y el equipo entero de Gryffindor y el otro bateador de ravenclaw.

- no se ha dado cuenta.-exclamaba el moreno con cierto desdén.

Scorpious se adelantó y soltó un puñetazo al gilipoyas que intentaba proteger al desgraciado que había golpeado en la cabeza a Rose mientras estaban en tiempo.

Pero fue el sonido de una bofetada lo que impactó a todos. Albus se apresuró a interponerse entre su hermana Lily, la heroína de todo Gryffindor y el estúpido del bateador de ravenclaw.

-como vuelvas a pasarte con mi prima te vuelvo a partir la cara – espetó la chica fulminando con la mirada al ravenclaw.

-eso..-apuntó Albus seriamente.

Rose sonrió con ternura. Pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo cuando se dio cuenta de que el árbitro se había levantado e intentaba separar a Scorpious y a Theid, que se habían enzarzado en una pelea. A lo muggle.

Cuando se la estaban llevando a la enfermería, consiguió apreciar, agradecida, como Hugo ponía la zancadilla a Vohler una vez que el árbitro los hubo separado.

Y a la hora de buscar al rubio con su mirada, lo encontró acercándose a ella con paso apresurado.

No le dijo nada. Mantenía una firme y seria expresión en su rostro. Simplemente, camino a su lado; hasta llegar a la enfermería.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Al abrir los ojos y bostezar con cansancio, se preguntó cuando demonios se suponía que se había quedado dormida.

A su alrededor, solo se percibía la tenue luz de una vela en su mesilla. Ya era de noche. Se estiró volviendo a bostezar y comprobó que ya no le dolía la cabeza. Sentía un poco de dolor en su estómago pero era bastante soportable. Se desabrochó la camisa del pijama (¿quién le había puesto el pijama?) y horrorizada percibió la justificación de ese malestar. Un pequeño moratón de color violeta se esparcía por su costado. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a abrocharse.

- ¿aún te duele mucho?

La voz del rubio consiguió noquearla unos segundos. Alcanzó su varita, en la mesilla y susurró "lumos" con cierto desasosiego. ¿ le había estado mirando?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? – rezó porque él no hubiera visto absolutamente nada.

-bonito sujetador, Rose.-bromeó arrastrando un taburete hasta la altura de la camilla.

La pelirroja se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Cruzó el entrecejo e intentó ponerse en pie. No lo pensaba aguantar ni aunque fueran dos segundos. ¿cómo podía pensar estar que ese imbécil le podía gustar?

-es broma, tonta.-repuso él con una sonrisa presumida. Se inclinó sobre ella y la obligó a recostarse de nuevo sobre las almohadas.- Madam Natty me ha dicho que tienes una buena marca en el estómago que es preferible no borrar con magia.

Ella suspiró aliviada. Abrió mucho los ojos, recordando de pronto.-¿hemos ganado?

Scorpious asintió, orgulloso.-después de que expulsaran a ese bateador les habéis pegado una muy buena paliza.

Rose carcajeó.-sí!-exclamó con entusiasmo.-chupaos esa ravenclaws!

Después de que el rubio le contara como Darek; el buscador guaperas de gryffindor para Scorpious, hubiera atrapado la snitch, Rose sonrió con gratitud.-¿cómo has conseguido que Madam Natty te haya dejado quedarte?

El rubio sonrió con orgullo.-el que es listo, es listo.-dejó caer con indiferencia.

Rose volvió a reír, aunque se llevó una mano al estómago, mascullando un "auch" seguido de una palabrota.

El rubio alargó su mano hasta posarla encima de la de la chica; en su estómago.- ¿te duele mucho?

Ella apartó las manos, azorada. –no…bueno…un poco.-masculló bajando su mirada.

Scorpious cruzó el entrecejo recordando como el capullo de Vohler había defendido al otro idiota de su equipo. Aún recordaba con agonía como Rose caía de la escoba totalmente inconsciente y el sentimiento de nerviosismo acelerado que invadió su estómago.

Totalmente diferente a lo nervioso que se había puesto al apreciar como la pelirroja se desabrochaba la camisa del pijama.

Merlín sabía que había intentado apartar la mirada; como todo un buen caballero. Pero había sido imposible. Parecía hipnotizado y en cierta medida, le había gustado el tema de observarla sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta. ¿se estaba volviendo un depravado?

Carraspeó sonoramente haciendo que la chica le prestase atención. Se acabaría volviendo loco si seguía así. Esos ojos azules le acabarían volviendo loco.

Se inclinó hacia ella, adorando el color sonrojado que por momentos adquirían sus mejillas. Casi sin poder evitarlo, rozó con la yema de sus dedos una de sus mejillas, presididas por alguna que otra peca. Rozó con suavidad el recorrido desde su pómulo hasta su barbilla, haciendo caso omiso al "Scorpious" que ella había susurrado.

-bésame- incluso él se asombro del tono ronco de su voz. Quería haberlo ordenado, que ella hubiera notado mandato en su voz. Pero cuando se escuchó, se reprochó el haber sonado tan suplicante. Y rezó porque ella no hubiera notado esa especie de súplica tan mal disimulada.

**Fin del capitulo. Siento si hay muchas faltas ortográficas (acentos) es que lo he escrito deprisa porque he empezado otro de esta parejita! **

**Ya sabéis: darle al go go go!!! Jejeje y dejarme vuestras opiniones!!!**


	8. celos

**CAPITULO 8 CELOS**

Scorpious abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día.

Se acomodó debajo de las sábanas de su habitación, y bostezó con fuerza.

Sonrió con satisfacción y suficiencia. Miró el reloj de su mesilla y se asombró de haberse levantado tan temprano.

Pese a la hora, se estiró y se recostó sobre la cama. Volvió a bostezar y se levantó de forma enérgica.

Objetivo: la enfermería.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa orgullosa y brillante, recordó como, por fin, había conseguido besarla.

"-bésame.- su voz no había sonado como él había querido, pero aún así ella había abierto mucho sus ojos azules, que chispeaban más de lo habitual.

Sus mejillas se habían encendido tanto o casi como su cabello, y parecía totalmente hipnotizada, sin parpadear ni apartar su mirada de la de él.

Jamás le habían mirado tan fijamente expresando tanto sentimiento como lo hacía ella. En seguida pudo adivinar que algo le impedía decir ni hacer nada, pero bastó un "Rose" suave y susurrante para que ella se apresurara a explicar lo que le pasaba.

"es que…es que no se besar" fue un rumor tan leve que el rubio casi no la escuchó. Ella apartó entonces su mirada, y centró sus ojos azules en la sábana blanca de la enfermería; como si fuera lo más importante de su vida.

"Él sonrió con ternura. –tonta.-susurró levantando su rostro con suavidad. –si es por eso no hay problema."

Fue tenue. Fue lento. Fue un simple roce de labios. Pero fue el beso, si es que se le podía llamar beso, más fascinante que jamás había sentido.

Sus labios eran tan suaves como últimamente le parecían. Y cuando ella suspiró contra sus labios, sintió un cosquilleo en su boca a causa de su aliento.

Se separó unos centímetros y volvió a acercarse de nuevo. A robarle otro roce de labios, a sentir de nuevo esa poca maestría suya.

Él podría haber profundizado más. Podría haberle enseñado realmente a besar. Podría haberle entreabierto sus labios y haber saboreado su interior con la lengua. Pero no quiso. Porque con eso habría sido suficiente como para quitarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja. Porque ya había conseguido lo que quería, y aunque en su interior una vocecita no hacía más que asombrarse de todo lo que había sentido al besarla, reconocía que parecía más una niña que una jovencita de dieciséis años camino de los diecisiete.

Scorpious cruzó un poco el entrecejo, pensativo. Algo había resultado mal. Algo había ido mal porque entonces, si todo hubiera salido como él creía que debía de salir, no estaría encaminándose hacia la enfermería. A verla de nuevo. A besarla de nuevo. Porque quería besarla de nuevo. Y rozar sus mejillas sonrosadas, y estrujar sus manos en su cabello, y aspirar ese aroma tan suyo. Perderse de nuevo en su mirada. Divagar y aprender a entenderla con tan solo mirarla.

Recordó como ella había abierto los ojos después de unos segundos en los que él ya se había separado. él había querido tranquilizarla con una sonrisa y parecía haberlo logrado, porque ella se la devolvió. Una sonrisa nerviosa.

Él no había podido resistirse a recorrer con su pulgar la mejilla derecha de la chica.

"buenas noches"

Ella le agarró de la mano cuando él se hubo puesto en pie.-"¿ya te vas?"

"no quiero que madam Natty se enfade" Y ella pareció conformarse. Sí que es cierto que arrugó la nariz, pero le soltó la mano y susurró un "buenas noches" que dio por terminada la conversación.

Scorpious aminoró el paso. Estaba cerca de la enfermería pero…¿realmente debía ir a verla?

Tendría que …. Simplemente dejarlo pasar..y volverla a tratar como siempre…pero ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a hacer eso? Es más…¿quería hacer eso?

Se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Se apoyó en la pared. La había cagado. Joder.

Aspiró aire y volvió a encaminarse a la enfermería. No podía no aparecer. No podía permitirse el que ella pensara mal de él.

Por eso, cuando llegó a la enfermería, aún sentía ese infortunio en la boca de su estómago. Y el hecho de que alguien estuviera hablando con Rose no la ayudó en nada.

Llegó hasta la altura de su camilla, y se quedó sorprendido de ver a Ronald Weasley al lado de su hija.

-¿ y éste que hace aquí?-preguntó con voz atronadora el pelirrojo.

Rose carraspeó.- éste tiene un nombre, papá.-repuso ella, colorada.

-Señor Weasley.-se apresuró a saludar el chico. Tendió su mano con la esperanza de que él le devolviera el saludo. Ron escudriñó con su mirada al chico y estudió con seriedad su mirada. Al final, tendió también su mano, aunque a regañadientes.-¿Qué haces aquí?-volvió a preguntar.

-solo venía a...ver a Rose.

El pelirrojo alzó las cejas, con incredulidad. Se volvió hacia su niña con una clara mueca de enfado. Volvió a mirar al rubio con falsa simpatía. –pues si no te importa…me gustaría hablar con ella a solas. He venido de propio para ver como se encontraba y me gustaría estar con ella…a solas.-volvió a remarcar como quien habla a alguien que no entiende.

Scorpious asintió y salió de la enfermería con una sonrisa de lado. El señor Weasley era un hombre divertido, al fin y al cabo. Golpeó la pared con nerviosismo. ¿si no se apellidara Malfoy él le trataría diferente?

Sonrió con cierta ilusión….porque a pesar de haber sido un escaso minuto, había podido verla.

Empezaba a sospechar, con una extraña incomodidad e inseguridad, que no solo era un capricho. Y eso no le gustaba nada. Nada en absoluto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoooOooooOOOO

-¿cómo te has enterado?-preguntó la chica cogiendo la rana de chocolate que su padre le ofrecía.-toma, me ha vuelto ha salir el tío Harry.-espetó, dejando el cromo de el moreno sobre la mesilla.-con éste ya van siete.

-Neville me mandó un correo. Además había quedado en venir un domingo para hablar con él.- se estiró y revolvió el pelo de la chica.-lo que pasa es que cuando leí que te habían machacado en el partido decidí venir antes. Harry vendrá después. Y mamá se ha quedado en casa porque venían los abuelos.

Rose bufó.-me apetecía verla.-refunfuñó.

Ron sonrió con cariño.-pronto llegará semana santa. Tenemos pensada una sorpresa.

Rose le miró con picardía.-¿una sorpresa?

El pelirrojo hizo una seña con sus manos, esbozando un sonrisa.-todavía es un secreto.

La chica carcajeó, apretando con fuerza su estómago. –mierda…,-masculló. –no puedo ni reír.

Ron besó su frente.-no digas palabrotas.-susurró, recordando la voz de su mujer dentro de su cabeza.-como enganche a ese capullo…-masculló con la mirada perdida.

Rose sonrió de forma cómplice. Si mamá le hubiera escuchado seguro que le habría mirado con reproche.

-tranquilo papá..-contestó con diversión.-todo el equipo, toda la familia y Scorpious ya engancharon a ese …chico..-optó por no repetir "capullo" y no tentar a su suerte.

-¿y desde cuando Malfoy es Scorpious?-preguntó amenazadoramente Ron, cruzándose de brazos.-¿y desde cuando ese tiene que venir a verte?

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas.-papá..-susurró estrujándose las manos.-verás…

-¿hay algo que debería saber?-preguntó repiqueteando con el pie contra el suelo

Rose bajó la mirada, avergonzada.-mellevobienconél.-contestó deprisa, mirando fijamente sus manos.

Tras unos segundos en los que el silencio pesaba sobre ella, levantó su mirada hasta los ojos igual de azules de su padre. Parecía tan calmado que daba miedo. -¿qué?-preguntó él con voz suave.

-bueno…no es que me lleve bien.-comenzó a explicarse.- es que después de seis años con él…

-¿cómo?-interfirió su padre sin entender.

-quiero decir…él es amigo de Albus…y yo..bueno…que yo voy con él…con ellos.-bajó el tono de voz.-no es que me caiga bien, papá.-aclaró.-solo que…he llegado a aguantarlo..nada más.

-que tu primo Albus se juntara con semejante personaje ya me pareció una locura. Pero que tú te juntes con él simplemente es imposible. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con ese chico.

-papá.-se quejó la chica.-no puedes prohibirme eso. ¿acaso quieres que me separe de Albus? Estaría sola si no fuera por ellos.-terminó con un mohín de tristeza.

La sorpresa se clavó en el rostro del pelirrojo, y aún sin quererlo, vio a Hermione reflejada en su hija. Y la imagen de Hermione, Harry y él mismo, llegó a su mente. Pequeños fragmentos de cada uno de los seis años que estuvieron en Hogwarts. El trío de oro.

Sin embargo, las imágenes las fue uniendo hasta el día de su boda con Hermione. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas, pensando en un momento la posibilidad de que su niña y ese rubio pudieran llegar a ….

-te lo digo en serio Rose.-bramó, asustando a la pelirroja.-como me entere de que te acercas a él te sacaré del colegio.-y tras gritar eso último, Ron se largó como alma que lleva el diablo.

La pelirroja cruzó el entrecejo.-adiós papá.-susurró con ironía.-será cabezota.-masculló cruzándose de brazos.

Cogió otra rana de chocolate, la desenvolvió deprisa y engulló un mordisco con enojo. Miró fijamente el cromo que había caído a la sábana. Un joven pelirrojo miraba con timidez y una sonrisa nerviosa. Parpadeó, sin dejar de cruzar el entrecejo. Cogió el cromo, colocándolo a la altura de sus ojos. Pegó otro mordisco con rabia a la rana de chocolate y dejó con un golpe seco en la mesilla el cromo donde aparecía su padre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-señor Weasley

Ron se volvió con tirantez. –¿y ahora que quieres?-preguntó con brusquedad.

El rubio alzó las cejas, consiguiendo hacer sonrojar al pelirrojo. – perdona.-musitó azorado.-¿Qué quieres?

-soy Malfoy.-dijo Scorpious, mirándolo fijamente.-pero no soy mi padre.

-¿y a que fin me cuentas eso? ¿te crees que me interesa?-espetó el hombre con furia contenida.- ¿acaso quieres ganarte mi respeto?

-me parece que eso debería guardármelo aún sin conocerme. Yo le respeto a usted.-confesó el chico con seriedad.

Ron se inclinó hasta que su mirada quedó a la altura de la de Scorpious.-no necesito conocerte.-siseó con frialdad.- pero si te interesa que te respete, aléjate de ella.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelirrojo. No creía estar seguro, pero la mirada decisiva y desdeñosa de Malfoy-hijo no le ofrecía ninguna seguridad. De hecho, pudo adivinar que estaba interesado en alguien…en ella. En su niña. Por Merlín que se estuviera equivocando. Por Merlín, que estuviera viendo cosas donde en realidad no las hubiera, como siempre le reprochaba Hermione cuando tenían dieciséis años.

Por Merlín…que esa calcamonia de Draco Malfoy no tuviera como objetivo a su pequeña.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoO

Scorpious se detuvo en la puerta de entrada a la enfermería. Con aspereza, apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon. Aún no entendía a que fin le había hablado a Ronald Weasley de esa forma.

Se sonrojó levemente. Ni que fuera a pedir en matrimonio a Rose Weasley. Agarró el manillar de la puerta con decisión. Solo había sido porque ese hombre lo trataba con desprecio….y él no se merecía eso…por mucho que su apellido fuera Malfoy.

Abrió la puerta, convencido, y con una sonrisa suficiente en su rostro.

-muy buenos días.-saludó con diversión acercándose hasta la cama donde la pelirroja se encontraba recostada.

-buenas.-masculló ella con desgana.

Scorpious apreció el ceño fruncido de la chica y sonrió con ternura.-¿Qué te pasa? ¿has discutido con tu padre?-preguntó sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Ella arrugó la nariz, esquivando la mirada del rubio. Giró la cara con obstinación.

-ey.-susurró el chico, girándole la cara con suavidad.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-insistió, clavando su mirada en los ojos azules de ella.

-nada.-musitó en voz baja, sonrojándose levemente.

Scorpious se odió por querer besarla. Se odió por acercarse a sus labios y volver a rozarlos con la misma brevedad que el de la noche anterior, pero sintiendo el mismo vuelco en su estómago. -buenos días.-susurró contra su mejilla.

Y notó como ella sonreía, y se contagió de su alegría.

-¿te encuentras mejor?-prosiguió el rubio levantándose de la cama.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. La puerta se abrió y un bullicio de voces alteradas, entraron por ella.

Rose carcajeó feliz de ver a todo su equipo entrar con una enorme caja de ranas de chocolate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Madam Natty solo había consentido que dos personas se quedaran junto a ella. Albus y Angie hablaban con ella sin parar, recordando y escenificando como Lily le había dado una bofetada al bateador de Ravenclaw.

Scorpious, claramente, no había puesto ninguna intención de quedarse junto a ella, y Rose tampoco pareció haber defendido ese hecho. Conclusión: Sea lo que fuera que existiese entre ellos debía de permanecer en secreto. Al menos, por el momento.

El rubio caminaba hacia el gran comedor, preguntándose si a esas horas le servirían algo de desayunar. Con las prisas de querer acudir a la enfermería, se había olvidado totalmente del desayuno, y la hora que marcaba su reloj, más se acercaba a la hora de comer que a la de desayunar o merendar. Suspiró pesadamente, optando en el último momento por esperar a que sirvieran la comida, y decidió encaminarse a su sala común.

A pocos metros de él, caminaba una chica de Gryffindor, compañera de Rose. No recordaba su nombre pero la chica cojeaba con cierta dificultad, parando de vez en cuando para apoyarse contra la pared.

Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla, pero se encontró solo ante el corredor.

No podía tan solo cruzarse con ella y dejarla cojear hasta, suponía, la enfermería.

Chasqueó la lengua con cierto enfado. No le apetecía hacer una obra de caridad, pero tampoco tenía ese don de ignorar algo como eso. Y si lo pensaba de forma fría, podía volver a ver a Rose sin ningún tipo de preocupación. Era una excusa perfecta.

-oye…¿estás bien?-preguntó, acercándose hasta la castaña.

Ella levantó su mirada con un gesto de dolor.-me he tropezado en el falso escalón.-reconoció la chica, abochornada.-tantos años en Hogwarts va y se me olvida..-bromeó con una frágil sonrisa en el rostro.

Scorpious le devolvió la sonrisa y se agachó un poco, ofreciendo su hombro.- te acompaño a la enfermería. Apóyate, te será más fácil caminar.

Ella pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, sonrojada levemente.-gracias.-susurró.

-¿eres Scorpious Malfoy, no?-preguntó al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

El rubio se sonrojó al reconocer que no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaba ella.

La castaña pareció entenderlo porque carcajeó con cierta simpatía. –hemos ido alguna vez juntos a clase. Mi nombre es Marian, aunque quizás te suene más mi apellido. Marian Wood.

Scorpious sonrió azorado.-claro, Wood.-concluyó como quien acaba de recordar algo obvio.

Cuando entraron a la enfermería, se cruzaron con Angie en el rellano de la puerta. –Vaya, wood!-exclamó al ver a la chica.- no sales de una y te metes en otra.

La castaña le contestó con una sonrisa, despidiéndose de ella. Scorpious miró sin entender a la muchacha y ella rió con algo de nostalgia. –el año pasado formaba parte del equipo de Gryffindor.

-sí, me suena.-aclaró él, recordando haber jugado contra ella en años anteriores.

-este verano me rompí la pierna y este año tuve que desapuntarme.-prosiguió ella con tristeza.-Mi padre prefirió que reposara esta vez porque ya es la segunda vez que me ocurre. Aunque espero estar mejor para el último año y poder jugar de nuevo. Ah! Rose!-saludó cuando vio a la pelirroja en la cama, junto a Albus.- ¿Qué tal estas?

Rose tardó en reaccionar-bien, bien…¿Qué te ha pasado?-contestó.

Marian le contestó algo de lo que ella tan solo pudo captar "falso escalón" , "malfoy" y "ayudarme". Miró fijamente al rubio, sin entender porque una especie de nudo se le había formado en la boca del estómago al ver a la castaña tan cerca del chico.Y siguió con la mirada a la extraña pareja cuando ésta se acercó hasta Madam Natty.

Scorpious se despidió de ella con una sonrisa, y la pelirroja notó cierta tirantez en su interior. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Acaso estaba….celosa?

Cuando el rubio se acercó hasta Albus, Rose volvió a mirar a Marian a lo lejos. Era guapa; con su pelo largo y lacio de color castaño, y con sus ojos marrones color caramelo. Su figura era muy bonita y para el colmo de males era realmente agradable.

De nuevo clavó su mirada en el rubio, que le ofreció una sonrisa divertida, hablando de nose que con Albus. Pero ella tan solo pudo sonrojarse y esquivar su mirada con cierto enfado.

Si hubiera seguido mirando a Scorpious, hubiera apreciado ese gesto de sorpresa y desconcierto que el rubio le había dedicado.

OoooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooO

**Notas: Fin. Lo siento muchísimo. Siento la tardanza. Que sea tan cortito este capitulo y siento haber metido a Marian Wood en la historia…pero lo llevaba en mente desde hacía algunos capítulos.**

**Ha sido un final muy rápido y lo sé. Pero estoy muy atareada con un montón de trabajos para la universidad…y no estoy pasando por mis mejores momentos.**

**Espero no haberos defraudado mucho, y prometo (en serio eh?) que el siguiente lo escribiré mejor, más largo y me dedicaré más a los sentimientos de Rose acerca del rubio.**

**Esto….y sé que no tiene mucho sentido que se ponga celosa cuando realmente no hay nada por lo que ponerse celosa…pero…recordemos que es hija de Ron ¿vale? Jejeje.**

**Quería aclararos que también me apetecía hacer un encontronazo entre Ron y Scorpious…pero que más adelante habrá más y mejores.**

**Por cierto…tengo en mente algo. Si alguien se anima, adelante! Como me gusta tanto dibujar, estoy haciendo dibujos de este fic. Y si al final me gustan como me han quedado…igual los subo en algún sitio para que los podáis ver (si os interesa). De todos modos…si al final lo consigo sacar adelante será una sorpresa (no tanta porque ya lo estoy diciendo) para vosotros!**

**Queda claro que si alguien se anima a hacer algún dibujillo me encantaría verlo! Bueno…eso, junto a las gracias que quiero daros por vuestro apoyo, es todo.**

**Gracias por esos reviews (para nada me esperaba tener tantísimos) jeje. Un beso enorme**


	9. No te aguanto

CAPITULO 9 

Tres semanas. Tres cortas semanas desde que se habían besado en la enfermería. Si es que se podía haber llamado beso a ese roce de labios.

Tampoco había cambiado tanto desde entonces. No había muchos momentos en los que ellos pudieran estar a solas. Pese a ese inconveniente, cuando por fin podían disfrutar de la presencia del otro sin tener a nadie pululando alrededor, no se atrevían casi a mirarse a los ojos. Rose no se atrevía. A ella le entraba de repente una timidez que rozaba lo inverosímil. Y Scorpious se las tenía que ingeniar para que ella levantara su mirada hasta la suya. Cuando por fin sus ojos se cruzaban, el rubio aprovechaba para besarla. Parecía poder hipnotizarla y eso le hacía sentirse poderoso.

Si antes discutían…lo de esas últimas semanas no tenía precio. A todas horas estaban chillándose y echándose cosas absurdas en cara. Todo lo que hacía Scorpious le parecía mal a la chica, y todo lo que Rose proponía, Scorpious lo ponía en duda.

Albus también estaba más irascible de lo normal y acababa mandándolos al diablo a los dos juntos.

Cada uno se iba por su cuenta y no se volvían a reunir hasta que coincidían en el gran comedor o en algún aula.

Scorpious se dejó caer, agotado, sobre la cama de su habitación. Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y notó a alguien en la cama de al lado. -¿Qué hay?-preguntó con voz pausada.

Se oyó un golpe seco. Albus también se había dejado caer sobre su cama.-mal.-ahogó el chico.

El rubio se enderezó y se sentó en el borde del colchón, mirando seriamente al moreno, que a diferencia de él, se encontraba tumbado sobre la cama, boca abajo. -¿Qué te pasa?

-Amber.-susurró él con un susurro.

Scorpious rodó los ojos.-¿ya te ha dejado?-preguntó a bocajarro, consiguiendo que el moreno se levantara y le fulminara con su verde mirada.

-no me puede dejar porque no hemos salido nunca.-espetó fríamente.

-¿entonces?-preguntó el rubio, repentinamente serio.-¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Al?

El moreno se llevó las manos a la cara y se restregó como si estuviera lavándose en el baño. Un pequeño grito frustrante escapó de su garganta.-pues que no se que siento por ella.

El rubio alzó las cejas, totalmente atónito.-¿solo eso?-preguntó de forma sorprendida.-no me asustes de esa manera tío…pensé que era más grave.

Albus se levantó de un salto.-¿más grave?-exclamó, ofendido.-¿más grave aún?-repitió.-te estoy diciendo que no se que siento por ella.-sentenció de manera cortante.-y tú me dices que no es grave…

-peor es estar con una chica y no poder besarla como quisieras.-susurró el rubio revolviéndose el pelo.-lo tuyo tiene solución….de hecho…no tienes que hacer nada.

-¿Qué no tengo que hacer nada?-repuso sin prestar atención a lo que el rubio le había confesado.-ella parece…-se sonrojó de forma súbita.-ella parece que quiera algo conmigo…pero yo..no se si…

Scorpious carraspeó.-vaya tontería. Lánzate y punto.-opinó él restándole importancia.

-no se puede hablar contigo. Estas insoportable.- confesó el moreno cruzando el entrecejo.-ya se que es una tontería…es solo que…maldita sea..déjalo.-finalizó dejándose caer de nuevo en la cama.

El rubio miró de soslayo al chico. –lo siento ¿vale?-se disculpó suspirando pesadamente.-es solo que estoy algo…irascible.

Albus sonrió complaciente.-sí…bueno..yo también.- declaró restándole importancia.

Scorpious sonrió con astucia.-¿te ha intentado besar?

El moreno se azoró y asintió con la cabeza.-varias veces.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente. Entonces Scorpious soltó una especie de bufido, seguido por una risotada alegre, contagiando al moreno. – Pareces una tía.-espetó Scorpious.-bésala y punto.

Albus acabó de carcajear, sonriendo a la vez que cabeceaba.-creo que así saldré de dudas…

-además no te arriesgas a perderla.-dijo entonces Sious.-es ella la que está insistiendo ¿no?

-puede ser..-susurró al aire el chico.

Scorpious bostezó sonoramente.-vamos a dar una vuelta, anda…sino me voy a quedar dormido…y aún no es la hora de cenar.

Albus sonrió con indulgencia –y supongo que tendremos que pasar por Gryffindor ¿no?

Scorpious miró fijamente y de forma seria a los ojos verdes de su amigo. Sonrió con cierta arrogancia.-supones bien.-confesó con tono amistoso.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

Cuando Rose salió por el cuadro de la dama que custodiaba Gryffindor y se encontró aquella escena en el pasillo, le dieron ganas de volverse a meter en su casa, no sin antes haberle lanzado una buena maldición al que se suponía era…su…"algo."

Carraspeó para hacerse notar y Scorpious fijó sus ojos canela en los de ella, con una sonrisa radiante que fue transformándose en una sonrisa nerviosa.

Marian se volvió hacia Rose y le sonrió de forma amistosa. –bueno, me voy.-anunció.-adiós Scorpious.-se despidió del chico.-Rose.-musitó antes de entrar a la sala de Gryffindor.

Rose enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. Él se acercó hasta ella, y mirando en ambas direcciones, se inclinó hasta sus labios. Ella giró la cabeza, de forma que sintió los labios del muchacho en su mejilla.

-Rose..-comenzó el chico con voz resignada.-¿otra vez? Solo estábamos hablando.

La chica cruzó el entrecejo.-ella aprovecha a hablarte cuando no estoy yo. Y cuando aparezco huye.-se quejó con un mohín infantil.-¿cómo explicas eso?

-son imaginaciones tuyas. Solo me ha preguntado que tal llevaba el trabajo de adivinación.-le explicó con una sutil sonrisa.

La pelirroja chasqueó la lengua.-ya imagino.-susurró con un deje de testarudez.

Scorpious sonrió con ternura, volvió a mirar a derecha e izquierda y se acercó hasta rodearla con sus brazos.-celosa.-susurró en su oído.

Ella pareció ofenderse, pero comenzó a sonreír sintiendo el cosquilleo de los labios del chico sobre su mejilla.

-ejem…-carraspeó una voz molesta.

Ambos se apartaron, dudosos y preocupados. Rose miró al cuadro, totalmente sonrojada y con voz arrepentida susurró un "lo siento". La dama gorda arrugó la nariz. –a su edad señorita Weasley..-replicó la mujer.-es igual que su padre..-masculló esto último.-podía parecerse más a su madre.

Rose entrecerró sus azules ojos y Scorpious se la llevó, empujando de sus hombros, antes de que ella pudiera enzarzarse en una pelea con la señora del cuadro.

El rubio se golpeó la frente con expresión olvidadiza.-mierda…tu primo.-masculló dispuesto a volver al pasillo de Gryffindor.

Rose, sin embargo, sujetó su capa negra con una tímida sonrisa. El rubio sonrió, a su vez, y se acercó hasta envolverla en un abrazo.-hola.-susurró en su oído.-¿Qué tal?

Ella carcajeó con cierta timidez, y se dejó arrastrar por el chico hasta detrás de una armadura colocada en un hueco del pasillo, haciendo esquina.

Él le sujetó la barbilla y le robó un dulce y suave roce de labios. No se atrevía a mucho más, a pesar de estar deseándolo. Sin embargo, ella le miraba de distinta forma a las otras veces. Estaba igual de sonrojada, pero su mirada era decidida y firme. Pese a eso, Scorpious se sorprendió cuando, literalmente, la chica le abordó y buscó sus labios con desesperación. Tuvo que apoyar su mano en la fría pared de piedra, mientras sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica con la otra.

Maestría…lo que se decía maestría…no tenía mucha. Pero el rubio se asombró de lo rápido que aprendió ella a mordisquear sus labios y a indagar en su boca. Saboreó por fin la lengua juguetona de la muchacha.

Scorpious se sonrojó profundamente cuando la chica le apartó con delicadeza la mano que había apoyado en su trasero. Se sintió tan sumamente avergonzado que intentó dejar de besarla y pedirle disculpas, pero ella no le permitió separarse, y colocó la mano del chico en su cintura.

El rubio se aferró a ella como si le fuera la vida y comenzó a responder a su beso de manera apasionada.

-esto…-la voz de Albus al otro lado de la armadura sobresaltó a los muchachos y Rose se apartó con violencia, mientras el rubio desviaba su mirada de la pelirroja. Estaba deliciosa, así, con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas encendidas, con su mirada expresando aún lo que podría llamar deseo.

Salió de detrás de la armadura, aflojándose un poco la camisa. No podía arriesgarse a volver a mirar a Rose, pues sabía que poco le impediría lanzarse a ella el que Albus les esperara al otro lado.

Scorpious carraspeó con una sonrisa tonta al ver al chico dándole la espalda.-¿ vamos a cenar? ¿Puedo volverme ya?

El chico le dio una colleja.- ¿no podías haber ido tu solito al gran comedor?-susurró con frustración el rubio.

Rose salió de detrás de la armadura totalmente sonrojada. –vamos..vamos..-apresuró la chica sin mirar a los dos muchachos.

Albus sonrió con satisfacción y recibió otra colleja por parte del rubio.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿cuándo me lo ibas a contar?-preguntó el chico aparentemente ofendido.

Scorpious le fulminó con la mirada.-ya te lo sospechabas.-suspiró finalmente.-¿para que querías que te lo confirmara?

-para que yo te respondiera "te lo dije", por supuesto.-contestó muy seriamente el moreno.-y para que me dieras la razón…creía que estaba claro.

El rubio alzó las cejas, para volver a suspirar pesadamente.-tenías razón…¿contento?...no se que me pasa con tu prima.-confesó con aplomo.-no pensaba que me gustara tanto.

Albus asintió con alegría.-sabes que si hubieras jugado con ella tendría que haberte matado ¿no?

Scorpious se revolvió el pelo.-no jugaría con ella…ya lo sabes.

El moreno parpadeó, asombrado-no sabía que estuvieras tan pillado.

-deja de hablar así.-espetó el rubio.-¿tú sabes cuanto has cambiado desde primero? El primer curso parecías un corderito, casi sin hablar, admirado por todo lo de tu alrededor..

-serán las malas compañías .-se excusó el moreno, de forma divertida.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose Weasley se dejó caer sobre el sofá de su sala común. Miró detenidamente le fuego, escuchándolo crepitar en la chimenea

Se sonrojó al recordar "que" es lo que había hecho al lanzarse de esa forma a Scorpious, y se sonrojó aún más si cabía, cuando recordó a Albus esperándolos en pleno pasillo.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio, contrariada e indecisa. ¡Le gustaba Scorpious Malfoy! Merlín, le gustaba besarlo! ¡le gustaba que él le besara! Se tapó la cara con las manos. Mal. Muy mal.

¿a que demonios estaba jugando? Era Scorpious Malfoy de quien se trataba. De Malfoy.

Escuchó la agradable carcajada de Marian Wood a la derecha de ella, en el otro extremo de la sala. Miró de soslayo en aquella dirección. Detrás de dos alumnos de segundo año se encontraba la chica hablando con un chico de un año superior del cual no recordaba su nombre.

Una inexplicable apatía comenzó a hacer mella en su estómago. ¿y ella que quería de Scorpious?

No se habían hablado tantísimo en los primeros años como lo hacían en esas semanas. ¿Qué buscaba esa chica?

-¿de quien es esta lechuza?-preguntó alguien abriendo la ventana.

Rose se levantó pausadamente al reconocer a Pig. –Mía.-susurró, algo apagada. Cogió el pergamino que la pequeña lechuza traía consigo y tras acariciar con cariño la cabeza del animal, la lechuza echó a volar de nuevo, saliendo por la ventana.

Se sentó otra vez en el cómodo sofá de la sala y abrió el pergamino sin mucha ilusión. La grata y cuidada caligrafía de su madre contrastaba con la letra descuidada de su padre, que empezaba a mitad del pergamino.

Sonrió de lado. Su madre le preguntaba por los estudios y si le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando a Hugo. Le indicaba que tenía unas ganas inmensas de verla, y le pedía perdón, de nuevo, por no haber podido asistir a la enfermería cuando ella se estaba recuperando.

Su padre, lo primero que le escribía, era si había visto el partido de los Chudley.-"mierda"-masculló al recordar que había olvidado el partido por completo. Seguía con una clara y decepcionante nota de "hemos perdido"…pero de nuevo trazaba la escritura con entusiasmo…"seguiremos apoyándolos eh Rosie?" No pudo seguir leyendo porque empezaba a ver borroso. Sorbió por la nariz, intentando tranquilizarse. ¿Cómo se iba a tranquilizar si creía que estaba traicionando a su familia? ¿Cómo podía sentir que realmente estaba traicionando a su padre?

La insistente risa de Marian Wood volvió a clavarse en sus oídos y se sintió tan vulnerable que se levantó deprisa y echó a correr escaleras arribas, hasta llegar a su habitación, sujetando con fuerza el pergamino contra su pecho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué te pasa?- Hugo le tendió un croissant a su hermana.-tienes una cara horrible.

Ella lo cogió y pegó un mordisco al delicioso desayuno.-nada.-masculló mientras masticaba.-no he dormido muy bien.

Hugo quiso seguir preguntándole, pero se tuvo que conformar con decirle que a él también le habían mandado una carta cuando ella le dijo que había recibido una.

-¿y tú sabes que sorpresa nos tienen preparada?-preguntó Rose engullendo una tostada.

Hugo se encogió de hombros.- Lily me ha dicho que su madre le ha aconsejado coger ropa de abrigo. Tía Ginny siempre da alguna pista.

-Buenos días.-la voz del rubio sorprendió a ambos hermanos. Hugo le sonrió y Rose susurró un "buenas" casi inaudible.

-vaya cara, Rose-se burló Scorpious cogiendo una tostada.-¿no está tu primo contigo?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.-¿lo ves por algún lado?

-me voy a mi mesa.-anunció Hugo, previendo la pelea.-luego hablamos, Rose

Ella siguió con su mirada a su hermano, hasta que éste se sentó en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Entonces se volvió al rubio, claramente ofendida.-¿estás tonto o que?-preguntó en un susurro. -¿a que fin vienes a la mesa Gryffindor si no está mi primo por aquí?

Scorpious se encogió de hombros.-¿no has dormido bien?-cambió totalmente de tema.

-no.-confesó la chica.-¿tanto se me nota? Maldita sea…ni que tuviera un aspecto horrible.

-es que tienes un aspecto horrible.-confirmó el chico con una sutil sonrisa.

-gracias.-siseó ella.-no esperaba menos de ti.

-buenos días, Scorpious…Rose.-saludó Marian con una agradable sonrisa. – luego nos vemos en adivinación ¿no?-preguntó con un tono acaramelado, fijando sus ojos en los del chico.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. –Hasta entonces.-se despidió ella, alejándose de la mesa.

-Merlín!-exclamó la chica con una mueca de asco.-ni que fuerais tan…

-no empieces.-le cortó el rubio.-¿Por qué no has dormido bien?-preguntó alzando la cabeza al ver a Albus aparecer en la puerta del gran comedor.

-¿Qué no empiece?-protestó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rubio.-estoy harta de tener que aguantar como esa chica no para de ponerte ojitos.

El rubio medio sonrió.-¿ojitos? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntó con un tono divertido.

Rose se sonrojó violentamente.-ya sabes..-contestó entrecerrando sus ojos.-"ojitos."-determinó como si fuera algo obvio.

-la verdad es que no se que es eso.-aseguró el chico aguantando una sonrisa.

-oh! Mierda Scorpious..-protestó ella.-ya sabes…cuando miran melosamente y baten mucho sus pestañas…solo le faltaba suspirar.-masculló bebiendo zumo de naranja.

-tú nunca has hecho eso.-dijo el rubio como si eso fuera suficiente.

Entonces Rose comenzó a batir mucho sus pestañas y a sonreír bobamente. Por último suspiró prolongadamente.-oh..Sious..-susurró fingiendo adoración. Acto seguido, volvió a entrecerrar sus ojos y soltó un desesperante bufido. -¿te gusto así más?-espetó totalmente enfadada.- ¿o lo hace mejor Marian?.-Dejó la copa de zumo encima de la mesa con un golpe seco. Se levantó furiosa y mascullando un "buenos días para ti" a Albus, se alejó de la mesa Gryffindor para desaparecer del gran comedor.

Albus se miró con el rubio, interrogándolo con su verde mirada. El último negó con la cabeza, resignado, restándole importancia.

-entonces..¿nos vamos a nuestra mesa?...destacamos un poco.-explicó el moreno dedicando una frágil sonrisa a algunos alumnos de la casa de los leones que los miraban sin entender que hacían dos slytherins solos; sin compañía de ningún gryffindor, en esa mesa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cuando Scorpious la divisó, a punto de entrar en la biblioteca, se apresuró hasta cogerla del brazo y arrastrarla hasta el final del pasillo.

Ella forcejeó y se soltó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Pero al ver la tirantez que el muchacho le estaba ofreciendo, parpadeó, confundida, y se sonrojó, totalmente abochornada. –lo siento.-susurró de forma apurada.-no tendría que haberme puesto así.

-no vuelvas a dejarme plantado y menos delante de nadie..¿quién te has creído que eres?-preguntó con ferocidad.

Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.-ya te he dicho que lo siento.-masculló entre a regañadientes y de forma infantil.

-controla tu genio ¿quieres?-siguió acusando el chico.- así no vas a conseguir nada.

Ella levantó su mirada de forma ofendida.- se supone que no tengo que conseguir nada.-susurró ella con frialdad.-¿o tengo que demostrarte algo?

Scorpious apretó sus puños hasta que le blanquearon los nudillos.-claro que no.-masculló, mitad avergonzado, mitad furioso.

-se supone que te gusto así.-se atrevió a decir la pelirroja.-y ya te he pedido perdón…¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille? ¿Qué implore clemencia por haber dejado con la palabra en la boca a un Malfoy?

-nadie te ha pedido que..-comenzó el rubio, furioso consigo mismo y con la endemoniada pelirroja.- estas celosa como una niña pequeña…no tienes razones para estarlo.-cambió de argumento el rubio.- Marian solo es una..compañera de clase.

-¿desde cuando la llamas Marian? Joder Scorpious..hasta hace dos meses no te sabías ni su apellido.-objetó la chica con rabia.

-vale.-terminó el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos color canela. - ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? No estás así solo por Wood.

Ella se mordió el labio, angustiada. Sin embargo, guardó silencio, manteniendo su mirada a la del chico.

-¿no confías en mi? ¿es eso?-se ofuscó el chico con una risotada histérica.-genial.-masculló de nuevo de forma seria.

-no me pasa nada ¿vale?-se defendió la chica.-no te hagas la victima.

-eres una mentirosa…claro que te pasa algo. No quieres contármelo a mi..Perfecto. ¿llamo a tu primo o a Hugo?-espetó receloso y cargado de rabia.-¿o a tú papá?

-no me llames mentirosa, idiota.-exclamó la chica, indignada.-si te digo que no me pasa nada es porque..

El rubio agarró fuertemente sus brazos, haciéndola callar al instante.-¿no quieres estar con un Malfoy?-siseó nombrando el apellido con cierto desprecio.-¿estas arrepentida?

Ella se soltó con un gesto seco. Hinchó su pecho de aire.-sí.-sentenció rabiosa.-¿contento? Me tiene que pasar algo ¿no? Pues eso…No te aguanto -exclamó colorada por la excitación de la pelea.

-yo a ti tampoco.-gritó el chico.-no hay forma de soportar a una chica tan mimada, insoportable y endemoniada como tú.-farfulló con crueldad.-eres odiosa.

Silencio. Un prolongado silencio. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

_Scorpious fue el primero en cambiar su expresión. De un profundo rencor a una auténtica y angustiosa mirada._

_Ella, taciturna, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar en sus ojos azules. Antes de poder huir de ahí y de la presencia del rubio, se vio al chico encima suyo, agarrándola de una forma muy distinta esta vez. Con precaución, con miedo._

_Rose tuvo que alzar su mirada, llorosa, a la de él, suplicándole un poco de paz. En cuestión de segundos, se vio arropada por su cuerpo, y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.-lo siento, Rose…lo siento-repetía una y otra vez entre susurros._

_Ella volvió a asentir, en el hueco de su clavícula y su hombro. Él le abrazó con más fuerza._

Scorpious fue el primero en cambiar su expresión. De un profundo rencor a una auténtica y angustiosa mirada.

Ella, taciturna, asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Rose se aguantó las lágrimas como pudo y salió con paso apresurado, dejando a un Scorpious quieto, muy quieto. Hasta que el rubio se movió y, cerrando el puño con fuerza, golpeó con rabia la pared del pasillo.

-creo que no ha estado usted muy cuerdo.-la voz de uno de los cuadros solo consiguió que la mirada del chico volviera a expresar resentimiento.

-ella le hubiera contado lo que le pasaba cuando hubiera estado preparada.-susurró una voz aguda de una mujer al hombre del cuadro de al lado.-si le pasaba algo, claro.-siguió con un tono mordaz.

-cállense.-musitó el chico con hostilidad.

**Notas: Hola….lo siento lo siento….siento mucho la tardanza. Ahora que viene semana santa espero escribir un capitulo como Dios manda! De verdad. **

**Explicación de estos últimos párrafos: Realmente…escribí en principio el final "feliz" en el que él se apresura a disculparse y ella a llorar delante de él. Pero luego me dije…"que demonios…Sious es hijo de Draco Malfoy…y si bien no es igual que su padre, sí que le han inculcado ese orgullo altanero. Además…él tiene su parte de razón…¿Por qué va a ceder cuando sabe que tiene razón?" y por parte de ella…es gryffindor…no va a llorar y a derrumbarse delante de él. Recordemos que es cabezota.**

**Pues eso…he querido demostrar la diferencia. Él no se apresura a abrazarla porque ella tampoco llora delante de él. Conclusión: culpa de los dos.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Quizás sea un tanto raro que al principio se besen con esa ansiedad y al rato…"puf" "se acabó". Bueno…que yo que sé…que admitiré todas vuestras críticas en plan "vaya capítulo más horrible" "escribes mucho pero no dices nada"…en fin.**

**En mi profile he colgado un dibujo mío. No está muy logrado pero me hacía ilusión poner un dibujillo mío! Jeje Es sobre la nueva generación…lo siento chicas…Sious no está dibujado…pero prometo que en el fotolog (cuando lo haga) colgaré uno de esta parejilla.**

**AAaiii…perdonarme…tengo mucho sueño y no me entero ni de lo que escribo. Asi que me despido…un beso, un saludo…y darle al go! Para tener noticias vuestras anda! Que os hecho de menos! Jeje.**


	10. ¿lo entiendes o no?

NOTAS: Hola

**NOTAS: ****Hola. Siento muchísimo la tardanza. De verdad. NO merecería ni que leyerais ya esta historia. Siento que hayáis perdido la confianza y que os entren ganas de mandarme al diablo. De veras lo siento un montón. Os prometí el capitulo para vacaciones de semana santa y he tardado hasta hoy. Lo siento.**

**Se que no sirven excusas pero al menos os merecéis una explicación. Bueno…mi abuelo tiene principio de alzheimer y le dieron infartos cerebrales justo en semana santa. Así que todo el tiempo disponible que tenía, iba a su casa a estar con él, a ir con él a tomar algo, a pasar la tarde con él y mi abuela. Ahora que estoy de nuevo en la uni voy los fines de semana.En fin. Que no es excusa, pero al menos ya sabéis que no es porque lo haya dejado pasar a idea.**

**No quiero causar pena ¿eh? Sobre todo hay que estar animados cuando ocurren cosas de éstas. Porque sino..¿que te queda?**

**En fin. Sobre el capitulo. Lo he terminado ahora mismo. No estoy nada conforme con él y seguramente tendrá muchísimos fallos y errores. Por no tener no tengo ni ganas de volver a leérmelo entero. De antemano, lo siento.**

**Ahora sí, de tamaño no os quejaréis porque es el capitulo más largo que he escrito de esta historia. En fin. Lo bonito, creo yo, está al final. (vamos, es con lo que más conforme estoy).**

**Un besito muy grande….disfrutadlo!! Cualquier cosita, darle al go y me comentais!**

CAPITULO 9 ¿LO ENTIENDES O NO?

Rose agradeció enormemente, en su interior, que al día siguiente fueran vacaciones. Sentada en el sofá de su sala común, haciendo unas graciosas trenzas a su prima Lily.

Aún le escocían los ojos, y no sabía si sentía mejor o peor después de haber llorado tanto.

Parpadeó como saliendo de una ensoñación y se fijó en los ojos castaños de su prima. -¿Qué?-preguntó, algo avergonzada al no haber escuchado a la chica.

-¿tienes ya la maleta preparada?-preguntó ella con un deje de preocupación.

Rose asintió fingiendo una sonrisa.-¿y tú?- Acarició la cabeza de su prima cuando reconoció que aún no la tenía lista. –anda…vete ya a tu cuarto. Además es tarde..

No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición; recostada sobre el sofá, en frente de la chimenea. Desde que su prima se hubiera marchado no había vuelto a decir media palabra. A nadie. Solo había forzado una especie de sonrisa a quienes se habían despedido de ella.

Sabía que no era tan grave lo ocurrido. Era muy consciente de que existían verdaderos problemas, mucho mayores que las absurdas peleas que daban por terminada una relación….si es que eso era lo que había mantenido con el rubio.

No hacía falta mirar muy lejos para saber que a lo que había que llamar problemas, eran a aquellas situaciones que te hacían madurar de golpe. Como a sus padres, como a sus tíos. Como a toda su familia. A tío George. Parpadeó, confundida, porque le seguían escociendo los ojos.

-Rose.-la voz de Marian Wood hizo arrugar un poco la nariz de la pelirroja. En seguida cambió esa postura y de nuevo, fingiendo una sonrisa, recibió a la castaña, que se sentó a su lado.

-dime.-su voz sonaba algo gangosa, algo apagada. Se notaba a la legua de que algo le ocurría a la sonriente y activa Rose Weasley.

-verás…-la chica se estrujo las manos, nerviosa.-¿estás bien?

Rose arqueó una ceja.-Si, sí.-se apresuró a contestar, sonriendo de nuevo. No era mala chica. No le tenía porque caer mal. Marian Wood siempre había sido una buena compañera.

-¿tú…tú y Scorpious tenéis algo?-preguntó con las mejillas encendidas.-no..no tienes porque contestarme si no quieres…yo..

Rose negó con la cabeza, aturdida, sin escuchar las disculpas que ella le estaba ofreciendo.-no.-dijo con voz ahogada. Y por una parte se sentía bien porque no estaba mintiendo. Pero por otra, ese "No" parecía devolverla a una realidad angustiosa.-no.-volvió a decir, intentando sonreír.

-¿seguro?-preguntó. Soltó un suspiro de alivio.-pensé..bueno…pasáis tanto tiempo juntos.-explicó, intentando hacerse entender.-bueno…yo…¿no te sabe malo? Digo…me gusta…un poco.

Rose alzó las cejas. ¿y por que demonios le contaba eso a ella? ¿no tenía sus propias amigas? Nunca habían tenido una relación tan…tan confidencial.

-seguro.-dijo ella, entre avergonzada por pensar mal de la chica, y decidida a irse cuanto antes de su presencia.-bueno…buenas noches, Marian.-se despidió, poniéndose en pie.

-eh..¿Rose?- preguntó la chica con voz tímida. La pelirroja se volvió.-no le dirás nada ¿no?-preguntó abochornada.

Ella forzó otra sonrisa.-no, claro que no.-aseguró, sorprendiéndose a sí misma del poder tan convincente que parecía tener.-no es asunto mío.-susurró, extrañada de sus propias palabras.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Albus miraba de reojo al rubio, que, apoyado sobre el cristal del vagón, no prestaba atención a nada.

No quería preguntarle que era lo que le ocurría porque creía tener una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba. No era difícil adivinar que la ausencia de Rose en el mismo compartimiento tenía mucho que ver.

-¿te apetece comer algo?-preguntó, sacando de sus pensamientos al chico.

Scorpious negó con la cabeza y volvió a apoyar su frente contra el cristal del tren. El moreno se revolvió el pelo, algo nervioso.-yo voy a buscar el carrito.-carraspeó sin obtener respuesta.

Cuando Albus salió del compartimiento no tenía intención de buscar el carrito de comidas. De hecho, se dedicó a mirar por el ventanuco de cada una de las puertas de las salitas contiguas hasta que encontró a su prima.

-Rose.-abrió la puerta, sorprendiendo a la aludida y a sus tres acompañantes.-tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Qué pasa?-la voz de Lily denotaba preocupación.-¿ha pasado algo?

Albus sonrió con cariño.-nada, tranquila.-se apresuró a aclarar el chico. Lily le correspondió con otra sonrisa sosegada.

-¿se puede saber que os ha pasado?-preguntó el moreno cuando su prima salió del compartimiento.

Ella alzó las cejas.-nada.-contestó entendiendo a Albus en cuestión de segundos.-Al…déjalo ¿vale?

-entonces vuelve conmigo.-replicó el chico con un deje de súplica.-nunca nos hemos separado.

Rose alzó las cejas.-no voy a ir allí.-determinó la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.-y no me chantajees Al.-le previno la chica con una severa mirada.

Albus escudriñó a su prima atentamente. A veces era escalofriante el parecido que podía guardar con la abuela Molly.

-solo estoy preocupado por..-intentó jugar su última baza.

-¿por tu querido amigo?-preguntó con ironía.-gracias por lo que me toca.

Albus alzó sus brazos hasta abrazarla por el cuello.-no seas así.-se quejó el moreno plantando un beso en su mejilla.

Rose sonrió a medias.

Y ambos se quedaron mirando el pasillo, por el cual se veía la bonita silueta de Marian Wood.

Rose no pudo explicar la sensación que le invadió cuando vio a la chica introduciéndose en un compartimiento. No le hizo falta que Albus preguntara extrañado que hacía ella allí. Ya sabía que dentro estaba Scorpious, y se preguntó si recibiría a la chica con una gran sonrisa. Con una de sus hipnotizantes sonrisas.

Se apartó del moreno, sintiendo sus mejillas encendidas. Ya no tenía porque interesarse por el rubio. Nunca había sido su amigo….y ahora ya no era ni siquiera….bueno..lo que hubiera sido en ese último mes para ella. Le dedicó una nerviosa sonrisa a su primo.-nos vemos luego.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rose apreció la camisa arrugada del rubio. Se preguntó si había sido Marian la que había causado esas arrugas y se reprochó el pensar así. No era su incumbencia. Punto.

De soslayo, vio como su primo se despedía de Scorpious, y fue un impulso bastante tonto el susurrar un "hasta luego" que nadie escucharía.

-Rose, Hugo.-la voz de su madre le sonsacó una sonrisa sincera, por primera vez desde el anterior día. Rodó los ojos cuando su madre llegó hasta ellos y los abrazó con lagrimillas en los ojos.-mis chicos.-susurró.

-mamá…-se quejó el pelirrojo.-no montes aquí el espectáculo.

Hermione besó cuatro veces la mejilla de los muchachos, haciendo caso omiso a su hijo y las carcajadas de su cuñada, que abrazaba a Lily con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-preguntó Harry a su hija tras haberla achuchado contra su pecho.

-Albus está despidiéndose de Scorpious y James…supongo que estará ligando.-confesó la chica suspirando resignada.-su último año y lo disfruta a lo grande.

-este sobrino mío.-exclamó Ron negando con la cabeza.-ha salido igual de ligón que yo.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario. Hermione palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo.-sí, cariño.-sentenció, consiguiendo que el hombre se sonrojara.

Rose sonrió con añoranza. Estaba en casa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La pelirroja mantuvo la mirada fija de su padre. Suspiró, rendida.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa , papá?-preguntó, cansada de ver como Ron la miraba con preocupación.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti?-contestó él.-te veo rara…no eres mi niña de siempre.

-tengo dieciséis años..-musitó ella, arrugando la nariz.-y sí soy la de siempre.

Hugo carraspeó. Ron y Rose miraron sorprendidos al chico, que, azorado, susurró un "Lo siento". Rose le fulminó con la mirada.

-¿seguro que no te pasa nada?-volvió a preguntar su padre, con cierta duda en su mirada.

Ella intentó responderle con su mejor sonrisa. Sobra decir que no lo consiguió. Solo pudo forzar una mueca vacía de sentimiento. Agradeció profundamente que su madre entrara en la cocina leyendo un pergamino gritando como una histérica "por fin ha llegado"

Ron se levantó de golpe, de repente, emocionado.-voy a avisar a Harry.

-¿Qué es mamá?-preguntó Rose alcanzando a su madre e intentando mirar a través de su hombro.

Hugo se puso de puntillas delante de su madre, y entre ambos hermanos consiguieron arrebatarle la carta.

El chico comenzó a leer. "aquí tenéis el traslador. A las 15:00 se accionará y a las 15:10 dejara de funcionar hasta dentro de cuatro días, que podréis volver a utilizarlo. Divertíos"

-¿traslador?-preguntó la chica mirando una lata medio aplastada que sostenía su madre con cara de misterio.-¿A dónde nos vamos?

Hermione sonrió con picardía.-chicos…-anunció mirando fijamente a sus hijos.-haced las maletas….nos vamos a la nieve.-determinó con un tono ilusionado.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los Alpes suizos eran una auténtica maravilla. Era una mezcla curiosa de verde limón y blanco. Algunos campos no estaban nevados y gracias a ellos se podían apreciar distintas tonalidades de verdes.

Sin embargo, todas las montañas que les rodeaban estaban cubiertas de blanco.

Cuando Rose pisó la colina donde el traslador les tenía que dejar, se olvidó, por primera vez, de Scorpious Malfoy y de todo lo que tenía que ver con el muchacho. Aspiró una gran y fría bocanada de aire y comenzó a carcajear de una forma casi histérica.

Su madre le agarró por la cintura y hundió su cabeza en su cabello.- ¿te gusta?-preguntó con cariño.

Rose asintió, sin poder articular palabra.

-James!-exclamó la voz con un tono enfadado de tía Ginny.-por Dios, James, no empieces aún!

Pero James había comenzado en cuanto había pisado la colina. Se había echado a correr, acercándose hasta el extremo de la colina, y con la varita había encantado la poca nieve que se había acumulado allí.

Las bolas perseguían peligrosamente a Ron, a Albus y a Lily, quien intentaba esconderse detrás de su madre.

Albus se tiró en plancha hasta quedar oculto detrás de su padre y Hugo, y Ron acabó con un montón de nieve encima de su cabello.

Rose carcajeó con los demás mientras James ayudaba a levantar a Ron con una sonrisa angelical y un "lo siento, tío Ron, ha sido la emoción" que consiguió un reproche incomprensible por parte de el pelirrojo.

Con un sonido escueto parecido a un "plin", James desapareció y apareció detrás de Hermione, intentando escabullirse de Ron, que le perseguía con la varita en alto.

Rose giró sobre sus talones. Iban a ser unos cuatro días estupendos. Cuatro días formidables para aclarar su cabeza y disfrutar de su familia. Cuatro días para intentar olvidar esa angustia que sentía en su pecho cada vez que la imagen del rubio cruzaba su mente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Ron se escondió precipitadamente tras una planta alta que había en la gran sala principal. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondamente y contó hasta cinco. Se asomó a través de las hojas y lo que fuera que estuviera viendo volvió a horrorizarlo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo con frustración. Divisó a su mujer a escasos metros, andando detrás de su hija y Harry.

Aprovechó que ella paró unos segundos para rebuscar en su bolso para salir de su escondite y arrastrarla de nuevo hacia detrás de la planta. Tapando su boca con delicadeza pero fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios haces?-preguntó Hermione escudriñando a su marido de forma escéptica.-¿te has vuelto loco? ¿Qué pasa?

Ron tragó saliva y se llevó un dedo a sus labios, haciéndola callar.

-¿hermione?

-¿mama?

Las voces de Harry y Rose obligaron al pelirrojo a empujar a su mujer para que saliera de su escondrijo.

Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa. –ir yendo.-dijo, soltando su bolso, que hizo un ruido seco contra el suelo. La castaña se agachó y miró a su hija y a Harry. –en serio…ir a encontraros con Teddy, Andrómeda y Victorie.

Harry enarcó una ceja y Rose miró a su tío con una especie de sonrisa tímida. El moreno se encogió de hombros y empujando levemente a su sobrina, desaparecieron de la recepción.

Hermione volvió donde su marido seguía escondido, con una clara mueca de disgusto.- Ronald..-advirtió la mujer.

Pero calló cuando siguió la misma mirada del hombre y se encontró con una pareja esperando en la fila de recepción.

Se llevó las manos a la boca.-¿cómo puede…?

Ron chasqueó la lengua y Hermione se percató de que sujetaba con demasiada fuerza su varita. La castaña resopló.-Ron…no pasa nada. Igual están solos.

Pero el gruñido de su marido la obligó a mirar de nuevo y divisar, ya no a dos, sino a tres personas.

Hermione se mordió el labio. – Rose no tiene porque saberlo.-intentó calmar al pelirrojo.-este sitio es muy grande.

-¿Qué coño hacen aquí? Ese crío no estará persiguiendo a Rosie ¿no? –masculló, furioso.

Hermione sonrió tenuemente.-no digas tonterías, cariño.

-nos vamos.-sentenció el pecoso tras unos segundos de deliberación contra él mismo.-me llevo a Rosie de nuevo a casa. Ya me inventaré algo. Tú y Hugo podéis…

-no pienso dejar que hagas eso.-exclamó la castaña ofendida. –no seas tan infantil, Ronald.

-¿infantil?-preguntó alzando las cejas.-no quiero que mi niña tenga nada que ver con ese…ese Scorpious…ni esa familia. Míralos Hermione. No tienen nada que ver con nosotros.

La castaña miró de nuevo a los Malfoy. Draco miraba con cierto desdén a las personas que lo rodeaban. Scorpious parecía un tanto aburrido, mirando al suelo con un gesto abatido, y su mujer…¿cómo era que se llamaba?.. Astoria…mantenía sus manos sobre ambos hombros de su hijo.

Se imaginó como se hubieran comportado ellos si hubieran tenido que esperar en la recepción, y se imaginó un auténtico caos entre toda su familia. Agradeció interiormente a Charlie por haberles reservado con antelación y haberles dejado las llaves de las habitaciones el día anterior.

Desde luego, Los Malfoy y ellos; no tenían nada que ver. Por primera vez, se preocupó de lo que su marido le había comentado hacía ya un mes.

Cuando Ron le había expresado su preocupación por la "amistad" entre Rose y, literalmente, "ese hijo del hurón desoxigenado" se había reído hasta hartarse de la histeria de su marido.

-Rose puede mantener una amistad con quien ella quiera.-volvió a razonar la mujer, no muy convencida.- Albus es su mejor amigo. No puede ser tan mal chico.

Ron le fulminó con la mirada. – nos vamos.-repitió de nuevo.-me llevo a Rosie de aquí

Hermione cruzó el entrecejo.-por encima de mi cadáver, Ronald Billius Weasley.-susurró con frialdad la mujer.-y ahora.-prosiguió.-vamos arriba. No quiero oírte otra vez ¿estamos?

Ron alzó las cejas, desconcertado, y esquivando su mirada de la de ella, asintió, farfullando un "ya veremos"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ron, ten cuidado!-gritó Ted al pelirrojo, que se deslizaba sin poder controlarlo, ladera abajo.

Victorie carcajeó cuando Ron se tropezó y dio media voltereta. Se acercó hasta Ted, que en esos momentos mantenía el cabello de color turquesa y le besó la mejilla.-te hecho una carrera.-susurró en su oído.

-Ron, cariño.-Hermione se acercó hasta su marido, seguida de Ginny.

-¿estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja tendiendo su mano para ayudar a su hermano a ponerse en pie.

-¿de quien diablos fue la idea?-masculló, escupiendo nieve.

Ambas mujeres rodaron los ojos.-te pareció bien en un principio.-recordó la castaña sacudiendo la nieve del cabello del hombre.

-no pensé que fuera tan complicado.-se quejó el hombre quitándose los esquíes.-yo me voy al hotel.

-¿ya te rindes?-preguntó la castaña intentando no sonreír.-Harry aún está intentándolo, y ya se ha caído tres veces.

El hombre cruzó el entrecejo, como un niño pequeño al que le proponen un reto.-solo llevamos cinco minutos con estos chismes puestos. Yo me he caído una vez. Harry tres. Él es quien tiene un problema.

Ginny y Hermione volvieron a rodar los ojos.

-mamá.-hugo llegó hasta ellos.-mira…es fácil. La técnica está en hacer la "cuña" antes de nada. Así frenas.-y explicaba mientras la forma de cruzar los esquís. –inténtalo, papá.-le animó el muchacho.

Ron cabeceó, convencido. Se volvió a poner los esquís e imitó a su hijo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Rose miró, dudosa, a sus pies. Miró con escepticismo a su primo y oteó la colina cubierta de nieve por donde, supuestamente, debía deslizarse y conseguir hacer lo que los muggles llamaban "esquiar".

A lo lejos, divisó la cabellera pelirroja de su padre; más cerca del suelo que otra cosa y con algo de miedo reflejado en su mirada, se quitó los esquis.

-oye mira…casi prefiero ir a dar una vuelta.-sentenció, cogiendo los esquis con las manos.-andando.-aclaró, echando a caminar para dejar el equipo y ponerse sus botas de nieve.

-vamos, Rose.-se quejó Albus.-no seas aguafiestas.

-no, de verdad.-dijo ella convencida.-que yo no me pongo estos trastos en los pies.

-eres una miedica.-bromeó el moreno.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua de forma infantil.-pero yo no me romperé una pierna.-se encogió de hombros.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Scorpious Malfoy escuchaba las quejas de su padre. Suspiró hondamente y miró a través de la gran cristalera del ascensor.

Su madre intentaba tranquilizar a su marido.

-no se han dado cuenta…eso es todo.-dijo, palmeando la espalda de Draco.

-somos sus mejores clientes desde hace años por estas fechas…y hemos tenido que esperar en la fila de recepción. Me pensaré seriamente si volver al año que viene.-refunfuñó.

Scorpious sonrió de lado.-no seas gruñón. Solo han cometido un fallo en todos estos años.-apaciguó dedicando un guiño a su madre.

Astoria sonrió, orgullosa de su hijo. El ascensor se detuvo en la planta más alta del edificio.

-y una vez que comprobemos nuestras habitaciones, yo iré a dar una vuelta.-anunció la mujer, ilusionada.

-bien.-gruñó Draco.-y llévate a tu hijo. Estáis compinchados.-espetó, claramente ofendido.

Scorpious y Astoria carcajearon. –mejor acompáñale tú, papá.-aclaró el muchacho.-me parece que yo descansaré un rato.

Draco cruzó el entrecejo y Astoria cambió su sonrisa por una mirada preocupante.-¿estas bien, cielo?-preguntó con cariño.

-no me pasa nada.-aseguró el rubio, sin mirar a su madre.

Draco endureció más su mirada, escudriñando con ella a su hijo, que le esquivó y se metió deprisa en su habitación.

Astoria acarició el brazo de Draco. –ya hablará con nosotros.-susurró, esperanzada.-siempre lo hace.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOO**

Rose se apoyó en sus rodillas y resopló. Estaba ya cansada de tanto andar. Además, no había resultado tan buena idea eso de ir a dar un paseo. Para ser sincera, no sabía como había logrado subir tanto si a su alrededor no había más que nieve. Miró el bosque, que de pronto, había comenzado a ser mucho más frondoso.

Notaba el frío en sus mejillas, y pondría la mano en el fuego a que tenía la nariz colorada. Se quitó las gafas con las manos enguantadas y miró hacia arriba, hacia un cielo que, de repente, se había vuelto oscuro.

Se sentó en una roca cubierta de nieve. Se frotó las manos y miró a su alrededor. Ni un alma. Genial.

Con tranquilidad, rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Sería fácil lanzar unas cuantas chispas, y, con un poco de suerte, su familia se daría cuenta de que algo andaba mal. Y si no era su familia, algún mago reconocería la señal.

A pesar de estar en una fabulosa estación de "esquí", los dueños eran magos, que habían propuesto esa diversión muggle para el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, después de buscar en cuatro bolsillos de su cazadora, En el rostro de la chica comenzó a asomar un miedo palpable. ¿y su varita?

Recorrió unos metros hacia abajo, y a su alrededor, buscándola en el suelo, cerca de los árboles, debajo de la nieve.

Comenzó a nevar y la pelirroja empezó a correr siguiendo sus huellas. Asustada, comprobó que las huellas iban desapareciendo conforme nevaba con más fuerza, y para colmo de males, se había dejado las gafas apoyadas en la piedra donde había descansado por primera vez.

Intentó mantener la calma, recordando que era una Gryffindor, y le pareció divisar una especie de cueva entre unos árboles torcidos.

Ante la idea de quedarse a la intemperie, a oscuras, nevando y congelándose, meterse en la cueva le pareció lo más apropiado. No pensó que pudiera haber nada ni nadie allí dentro.

Sin embargo, cuando entró, se reprochó el no haber pensado aquello.

Un grito de sorpresa y miedo invadió el bosque.

**OoOoOoO**

-Albus!-Hermione parecía angustiada.-Albus ¿has visto a Rose?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, sintiendo, de repente, un pinchazo de culpabilidad.-se fue…a pasear….yo..yo no pensé que fuera peligroso.

Ginny rodeó con los brazos a su hijo.-no pasa nada.-intentó tranquilizarlo.

-¿algo?-exclamó Ron, llegando al grupo de familiares.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, medio lloriqueando.-aún…aun falta Harry..

Pero Harry llegó con el rostro endurecido. Ni rastro de Rose.

Ted y Andrómeda intentaron reconfortar a Hermione con unas suaves caricias en sus hombros.

-la encontraremos, tía.-dijo Victorie ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Los ojos grises de él le miraban con desprecio, y ella le devolvía su mirada cargada de frialdad. No iba a dejarse intimidar por él. Por mucho que fuera Draco Malfoy. Aunque la imagen de Scorpious le hacía doblegarse un poco ante la figura del hombre que se encontraba con ella, atrapados en medio de la tormenta.

-una Weasley.-masculló.-después de varios minutos en silencio.

Rose alzó la cabeza.-un Malfoy.-contestó por igual.

-no seas maleducada, niña.-espetó Draco.-¿tus padres no te han enseñado modales?

Rose enrojeció.-¿está usted bien?

Draco cruzó el entrecejo.-no soy tan viejo.-espetó, molesto por el trato de usted.

La pelirroja estuvo tentada a sonreír. Era imposible no acordarse de Scorpious Malfoy cuando tenía delante a su padre.

-¿no tienes varita?-preguntó el hombre.

Rose negó con la cabeza, preocupada de haberla perdido.

Draco se mordió la lengua. Podría haberse metido con ella y con su familia. Podría haber dejado caer la insinuación de que no habían podido comprarle ninguna varita (una auténtica chiquillada, a decir verdad). Pero calló. Porque ya no era un niño malcriado, y no iba a meterse con una jovencita de dieciséis años.

Pero sobre todo, porque cuando se había asomado a los recuerdos de su hijo sin que él lo supiera, esa pelirroja aparecía en todos y cada uno de ellos.

-¿y tu?-preguntó ella, con algo de timidez.

El hombre le mantuvo la mirada fijamente. Al cabo de unos segundos, negó con la cabeza.

Rose miró con detenimiento el pie del rubio. –te has hecho daño

-que ingeniosa..¿cómo se te ha ocurrido pensar eso?-preguntó con un tono mordaz, intentando tapar el desgarrón de su muslo.

Rose apretó muy fuerte sus labios. Si tenía que aguantarlo, mejor estar preparada. Paciencia. Pensó. Mucha paciencia.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ey!-Scorpious no podía creer a quien estaba viendo.- ey Hugo!

Hugo y Lily se volvieron, esperanzados de que alguien tuviera una buena noticia. Sin embargo, al encontrarse con el rubio, ambos se miraron extrañados. -¿Qué hace este aquí?-susurró Hugo. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó el rubio, confundido.-¿también esta…Albus?- Prefirió no nombrar a la pelirroja.

Lily, con lagrimas en los ojos, asintió.- están buscando a mi prima.-susurró entre sollozos.

Hugo palmeó la espalda de su prima y le obligó a beber el vaso de leche caliente que se habían pedido en el bar.

Scorpious abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-¿también se ha perdido? ¿Cuándo? ¿dónde estaba?-comenzaba a sentir un desazón dentro del pecho.

Lily siguió llorando. Hugo miró fijamente los ojos del rubio.-¿también?-preguntó, extrañado.-¿se ha perdido alguien más?

El rubio se revolvió el pelo, nervioso.-mi padre.-masculló entre dientes.-nos ha enviado un patronus, pero no sabe decirnos donde está. -¿Qué le ha pasado a Rose?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Carraspeó.

Hugo negó con la cabeza, con los ojos brillantes. –nos hemos quedado aquí. Esperamos noticias. Todos han ido a buscarla.

Scorpious asintió, convencido.-yo también iré.-informó, saliendo de la cafetería.

Astoria se cruzó con su hijo en el pasillo. -¿dónde vas?-preguntó al ver al rubio tan abrigado.-tu padre ha dicho que esperemos.

Scorpious se acercó hasta su madre y escondió su cabeza en su hombro. Astoria acarició el cabello de su hijo.-¿Qué pasa, cariño?

-hay una chica.-la voz del rubio sonaba ahogada.-está aquí…no la encuentran. Debe de estar en el bosque.

Astoria comprendió sin necesidad de que su hijo le dijera que esa chica era especial.-pero no puedes ir. Hay tormenta.

El chico se apartó.-mamá. No puedo quedarme aquí parado. Buscaré a Albus y..

-¿Albus?-preguntó la mujer.-¿Qué hace Albus aquí?

-es lo que estoy intentando explicarte.-continuó el muchacho, nervioso. Se revolvió el pelo.-se trata de Rose. De su prima. Rose Weasley.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Rose Wesley.-susurró, estupefacta.

-me voy.-anunció el muchacho.

-espera.-Astoria sujetó el brazo de su hijo.-toma.-dijo, entregándole uno de sus anillos. Era de color plata.- si tienes algún problema, comunícate conmigo ¿de acuerdo?. Yo tengo el de tu padre arriba, en la habitación.

-gracias.-susurró el rubio.

-iré a hablar con los de seguridad.-informó la mujer antes de que su hijo saliera.-supongo que ya habrá avisado su familia, pero diré que hay alguien más atrapado en la tormenta, en algún lugar del bosque. Y, cielo, no te preocupes por tu padre. Lleva la varita. Sabe apañárselas solo, hasta que amaine la tormenta ¿de acuerdo?

-lo se.-su tono era angustiado.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Draco observó el perfil de la pelirroja de dieciséis años. A regañadientes, se quito los guantes negros de piel y se los tiró a la chica, que, sorprendida, miró fijamente a los ojos grises del hombre, que ya no le miraban.

Castañeando, susurró un gracias y se tapó las manos, heladas y congeladas.

Draco volvió a mirar de soslayo a la muchacha. Tenía la varita bien guardada bajo su abrigo. Había estado a punto de invocar un fuego que le mantuviera caliente en su espera cuando aquella Weasley entró en la cueva.

Lo más humano hubiera sido enviar un patronus a toda su familia, que andaría buscándola por doquier, preocupados y desazonados. Sin embargo, él no se consideraba un alma caritativa que ayudaba a quien se cruzaba por delante suyo con problemas.

Cierto era que también tenía curiosidad por la chica. Por Rose Weasley. Hija de la sabihonda y la comadreja. ¿Qué habría visto su hijo en ella?

-¿y que hacéis por aquí?- Draco no quería que ella se quedara dormida. No era conveniente, a esas temperaturas. Pero tampoco quería parecer preocupado por ella.

-es…estamos de vac..vacaciones.-contestó ella, frotándose los brazos en un intento de entrar en calor.

Draco asintió. Estuvieron algunos minutos en silencio. –eres amiga de mi hijo.-no estaba preguntando. Sonaba casi a una acusación.

Ella mantuvo su mirada.-no del todo.-contestó, parpadeando muy seguido para no quedarse dormida.

-¿no?-preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja.

-Scorpious es amigo de mi primo.-explicó entrecerrando los ojos.

Draco volvió a asentir, medio refunfuñado. Como si le costara mucho convencerse de ello. – de Potter.-masculló. Por mucho que hubieran pasado ya muchos años desde que se hubo enterado, aún no le sonaba muy bien eso de "un malfoy amigo de un Potter".

Rose bajó la mirada, abrumada.- y yo solo soy la prima de su mejor amigo, no se preocupe.

Sin embargo, Draco sí estaba preocupado. Porque esa chica aparecía en todos o casi todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su hijo. Porque si solo fuera la prima de su mejor amigo, su hijo no sentiría nada por ella. Y estaba claro que Scorpious sentía algo por Rose Weasley.

Pasó un tiempo en el que ambos se mantuvieron callados. Y al final, Rose no pudo aguantar y se quedó dormida. Draco suspiró, sacando su varita e invocando un fuego azulado que llenó en segundos la cueva de luz y calor.

El hombre ojeó fuera de la cueva, comprobando que la tormenta había amainado, e invocando su patronus, esperó, sentado y magullado, a que los encontraran pronto.

Acercó la varita a la joven pelirroja, que pronto dejó de castañear y acogió una expresión serena y tranquila en su rostro.

**OOoOOoOOooOOoOO**

Cuando Rose despertó, se sentía confortada y abrigada. Se encontró entre los brazos de alguien que reconoció al cabo de segundos. –papá..-susurró, de forma débil, aferrándose a su camisa.

Se percató de que ya no llevaba los guantes de Draco Malfoy, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Pronto se encontró rodeada de su madre y toda su familia. Era cuanto necesitaba. Se sintió una tonta por sentir sus lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Sin embargo, los gritos de su padre captaron su atención. –no papá.-gritó con toda su fuerza.

Ante ella, Ron acusaba a Draco Malfoy, todavía sentado, apoyado contra la pared.- maldito desgraciado….es una niña...¿no pudiste siquiera mantenerla abrigada?

-Ronald!-exclamó Hermione, alterada.-es gracias a él que la hemos encontrado.

Rose supuso que tendría un aspecto horrible, mientras que Draco Malfoy se mostraba abrigado, con sus guantes y su capa, y el fuego de su varita, dócilmente pegado a su cuerpo.

Pero todos quedaron en silencio cuando, de la nada, apareció Scorpious Malfoy corriendo y golpeó a su padre con rabia mascullando un "!¿cómo has podido?!" que hizo eco a su alrededor.

Rose no podía siquiera pensar. Por un lado se preguntaba como era que al final les habían encontrado. Por otro lado veía a Scorpious, enfrentándose a su padre con un duelo de miradas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La luz de un nuevo amanecer le cegó momentáneamente los ojos. Abrazó a su madre y hundió su cabeza en su hombro.-estoy cansada, mamá.-susurró.

Hermione besó el cabello de su hija, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Scorpiuos no dijo nada más. Pareció acordar una tregua con su padre, porque no hizo ningún otro comentario, a pesar de la voz estridente de Ron preguntando una y otra vez"¿Cómo has podido, que?" esperando una respuesta que pudiera darle campo abierto para golpear a Draco él también.

Scorpious se llevó el puño derecho hasta sus labios.-ya está mamá.-susurró, sin apartar su mirada de la de su padre.

Harry y Scorpiuos ayudaron a Draco a ponerse en pie. Ron optó por acercarse hasta su niña y acariciar una y otra vez sus rizos pelirrojos, preguntándole si estaba bien, si ese malnacido (literalmente) le había hecho algo o si tenía hambre….

Ginny fue la encargada de sacarlo de encima y dejar respirar a Rose, que de soslayo miraba a Scorpious, unos pasos por detrás, esperando encontrarse con su mirada color canela. Algo que no sucedió.

Scorpious no la miró ni una sola vez, y eso, aunque a Rose no lo quisiera admitir, la hizo sentirse desdichada y con ganas de llorar.

Se abrazó más a su madre y hundió su rostro en su túnica, dejándose llevar.

OOoOooOooOooOooO

Miraba a través de la magnífica cristalera de la terraza de su habitación, las imágenes de las montañas nevadas. Era un paisaje poderoso. Sonrió, tapándose más con la manta azulada que había encontrado en el armario.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a su puerta.-adelante.-se hizo oír.

No le importaba que alguno de su familia volviera a entrar a su habitación para comprobar si ella estaba bien.

No se volvió para ver quien era. Por eso se sorprendió cuando percibió la fragancia de cierto rubio. Cuando lo tuvo en frente de ella, se sonrojó intensamente. Scorpious Malfoy la analizaba con su mirada color canela.

Sin embargo, su expresión seria y fría; casi enfadada, cambió súbitamente. Se acercó hasta ella, se arrodilló y le abrazó con ímpetu y fuerza.

La manta se resbaló un poco por sus hombros. – Rose…-susurró con voz aguda.

Los ojos aguamarina de ella sonrieron un poco. Acarició el cabello del chico. –ya está..-susurró, correspondiendo su abrazo.

-lo siento…no se como mi padre no aviso desde el primer momento.-se disculpó el chico, avergonzado.

Rose se mordió el labio. Se había enterado, después, de que Draco Malfoy había avisado a su familia con un patronus. Sin embargo, a ella le había dicho que no tenía su varita encima. Fue un dato que no quiso confiar a su familia. Sino, ya se imaginaba a su padre en busca de Draco Malfoy para desquitarse a gusto.

Realmente había sido de muy mal gusto por su parte, pero le había dejado sus guantes, y estaba casi segura de que cuando se había quedado dormida, había dejado de tener frío, como si un fuego la hubiera estado protegiendo todo ese transcurso. No podía quejarse.

-ya está…-volvió a repetir.

Scorpious se apartó. La miró de nuevo fijamente a los ojos. –mi padre..¿te hizo sentir incómoda?

Rose sonrió con picardía.-hace falta algo más que genes Malfoy para hacerme sentir incómoda.

El rubio sonrió de lado.-claro. Se me olvidaba que estoy hablando con una Gryffindor.

-eso es.-confirmó la chica.

Scorpious cogió otra silla y se sentó a su lado, en la terraza. –bonitas vistas.- Le cogió con dulzura la mano de la chica.

Rose, sonrió dulcemente. Estuvieron varios minutos así, en silencio. Hasta que Rose recordó a Marian Wood. Apartó bruscamente la mano de la del chico y arrugó la nariz.

Scorpious suspiró, mostrando media sonrisa.-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó con tono paciente; como quien le habla a una niña pequeña.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, sin mirarlo. –Rose.-le llamó él.-¿Qué pasa ahora?

La pelirroja miró fijamente a los ojos del chico. –dímelo tú.-respondió ceñuda.- ¿Qué tal con Marian Wood?

Scorpious rodó los ojos.-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-no se.-contestó la chica haciendo aspavientos.-¿Qué pasó en el tren?

-ah..-susurró él.-eso.

Rose se crispó.-Sí. Eso.-sentenció, rabiosa y enojada.

-vino y estuvimos hablando. Nada más.-aclaró el muchacho, ofreciéndole una sonrisa a la pelirroja. Sonrisa que no valió de nada.

-ella me dijo que le gustabas.-soltó de pronto la muchacha, sin poder contenerse. Se arrepintió ligeramente de haberle descubierto ese secreto, habiéndoselo prometido a ella.

-a mi también me lo dijo.-comentó Scorpious sin darle mucha importancia.

-aja!-exclamó la pelirroja, poniéndose en pie.-lo sabía. Fuera-gritó, enfurruñada.

Scorpious miró la expresión de Rose y comenzó a carcajear. – que celosa.-susurró entre risas.

Rose abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, sorprendida. –no estoy bromeando.-dijo, tozuda.

-le dije que a mi me gustaba otra persona.- soltó a bocajarro el rubio, sonrojándose levemente, poniéndose también en pie. – me disculpé como un buen caballero por no poder corresponderle y ella salió del departamento.

Rose no parecía muy convencida.-¿y la camisa?-preguntó, recordando la prenda arrugada del rubio al bajar del tren.

-¿Qué camisa?-preguntó él sin entender. Arrugó el entrecejo.-¿de que estas hablando?

-bueno..-se excusó ella, sonrojándose de repente por lo ridículo de la conversación.-parecía que te hubieras dado un revolcón.

Scorpious, al principio sorprendido, sonrió segundos después con un halo de misterio.-¿eso piensas?

Ella desvió su mirada, de nuevo hacia las montañas nevadas que les rodeaban.

-eso agradéceselo a tu primo- susurró él acercándose hasta ella.-fue él quien me agarró de la camisa…..creo que quería pegarme.-aclaró con soberbia, burlándose.-se pensó que había pasado algo entre Marian y yo.

Rose abrió la boca para expresar algo. Seguramente un "¿lo ves?" "Mi primo también lo pensó". Pero Scorpious posó su mano sobre su boca, consiguiendo que fuera lo que fuera a decir, muriera en sus labios.

-no se que tenéis los weasleys…-susurró.-siempre pensáis lo más absurdo.

-no tendría porque ser absurdo.-susurró ella, mirando fijamente los ojos del muchacho. De nuevo había caído en su mirada.

-sí que lo es.-contestó él, sonriendo.-no tengo ojos para nadie más.

Ella entreabrió sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro nervioso. Él sonrió, satisfecho y se inclinó sobre ella.

Rose se apartó, cruzando el entrecejo. -¿Quién te has creído que eres?

Scorpious soltó una maldición. Con Rose las cosas nunca podrían ser como él esperaba que fueran. No podía hacer uso de su galantería porque la maldita niña pelirroja que tenía delante no se dejaba llevar. Porque tenía que replicar a todas y cada una de las cosas que él hiciera o dijera. Y porque a pesar de eso, era así como le traía loco.

-te quiero.-exclamó, enfadado. -¿lo entiendes o no, maldita sea?- espetó, agarrando los brazos de la chica y atrayéndola hacia sí.-que te quiero a ti.-susurró, cerrando la poca distancia que les separaba y juntando sus labios a los de ella.

Porque Rose era alocada, testaruda e impertinente. Porque era una consentida, una gryffindor y una Weasley. Porque Rose era la chica que le gustaba, que conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas. Porque era la única que podía jugar de esa manera con su lengua, tan desastrosamente y; a la vez, tan deliciosamente.

**OOOOOOO**

Lo dicho: cualquier opinión: darle al go y contarme!! Un saludo y un besito!!

Ahm! Os explico. La relación Scorpious-Draco la pondré en el siguiente capitulo. Tener en cuenta que Scorpious se sentiría muy angustiado de no saber donde estaba Rose. Pero enterarse después de horas de que ha estado con su padre y él no ha sido capaz de avisarle pues…como que enfada a cualquiera. Era simple: un patronus diciendo "la Weasley está conmigo, tranquilo. Está bien"

Claro que Draco tampoco tenía porque adivinar que Scorpious estaba enterado de que estaba Rose allí y aún encima de que se había perdido. En fin…que tiene muchos fallos. Lo siento ¿vale? Cualquier duda, preguntadme.


	11. NOTAS DE AUTORA

NOTAS DE AUTORA

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

**Hola gente. **

**Os escribo esta nota para pedir perdón por mi largo retraso ( os juro que estoy escribiendo en cuanto puedo; pero es que no me gusta nunca como lo escribo y termino borrando). Y para deciros que sigo viva. Os dejé un par de regalitos (unos oneshot sobre esta pareja para recompensar mi tardanza). Espero que al menos, os sirvan para aplacar la desesperación. Perdonadme.**

**Voy a intentar continuarlo en este próximo mes ¿de acuerdo? A poder ser en estas dos semanas.**

**Muchas gracias a los que queráis seguir leyendo. Los que me hayan mandado al diablo, lo comprendo. Solo os vuelvo a pedir perdón.**

**¿Cómo os va todo? Espero que el verano vuestro fuera alegre y para recordar. Yo estuve trabajando (lo que me quitaba aún más tiempo), pero lo recordaré con cariño!**

**Un beso para todos!!**

** Nedia.**


End file.
